Don't fight this feeling
by troyellalover77
Summary: Gabriella Montez was one of the top real estate agents, but when Troy Bolton is forced to become her business partner, her life changes... and she doesn't know if it's for the better or worse.
1. Hi, I'm your new partner

"Look Mom, I'm heading into the office right now, can I call you back later? Yes, I will. Ok, yes, yes, love you too. Bye"

Gabriella Montez pushed end on her iPhone as she pushed opened the elevator. Her mom had called to see how her date went last night, but she didn't want to get into it because it had gone horribly and she needed more than 5 minutes to tell her everything bad that happened. And she didn't have time for that. She had to run up to her office for a meeting with her boss. Sure, she was the head of the agency, but everybody has a boss.

"Hey Cat, can you cancel my hair appointment for tomorrow please?" she told her secretary as she made her way into the room, "Completely forgot I have to show a house."

"Of course. Do you want me to reschedule now or wait?"

Gabriella picked up her mail from her desk and piled it on top of her folders, "No, let's wait. I have to see what Zaragoza wants first. I'll let you know after. Thanks so much Cat!"

"What are friends for? Drinks later still?"

Gabriella smiled. Everyone in the office were friends of hers, no matter their position or what they did in the agency. "Yes!"

Turning the lights on her office, Gabriella sighed. She had one of the worst weekends ever and work was the last place she wanted to be right now. She threw the folders onto her desk, went over to her mini fridge and took out an iced coffee. She popped the cap off, and chugged half of it. Today was going to be a long day, she could just feel it. She put her head into her hands and rubbed her forehead. She suddenly head a knock on her door, "come in"

"Gabriella, good morning!"

"Morning. I thought we were meeting at 9:30?" she told her boss, Jose Zaragoza, who was now standing in front of her with a man she had never seen before.

"We are, but I just wanted to introduce you to someone first" Jose turned to Troy and put his hand on his shoulder, "This is Troy Bolton, it's his first day at this office, he's been working in our New York office for the past few years, but now he's here"

"Hey, nice to meet you" Gabriella extended her hand out to the most gorgeous guy she thinks she has ever seen, "Welcome to LA!"

Troy extended his hand out as well and captured it in a tender handshake, "Thank you, but I was born and raised here. But, it's nice to meet you as well. As long as you don't mind handling the applications, I think we'll be fine"

Gabriella tuned out his chuckling and was thoroughly confused, "What?"

Maybe he shouldn't have said that, Troy thought, "No, I mean…"

Jose cut in, though, before Troy could explain himself. "Gabriella, um, I meant to tell you last week, but things got hectic around here and you were closing a deal so I didn't want to put more on your plate, but Troy here… he's your new partner."

She stared blankly at both of them for what seemed to be a good chuck of time, but in reality it was only about 10 seconds before she had an outburst, and yelled, "Partner?!"

"Look, I know it's not ideal for you, but I think you two together is genius for the agency, and your commission will increase tremendously if you two really bring both of your strong points together. Trust me"

Gabriella didn't want to disrespect her boss, but partner? She had been doing just fine on her own for the last couple of years. Heck, she's sold enough houses to cover her mortgage and pay taxes for the next 5 years. She was rich and successful; she didn't need help or someone getting in her way. She thought for a minute about how she could word exactly what she wanted to tell her boss so it wouldn't come out wrong.

"With all due respect, Mr. Zaragoza, I think I've proven I don't need a partner. Plus most partnerships don't work in the Real Estate world"

Jose felt a little bad about this, but he was sure the both of them working together would benefit not only the agency, but them as well. "Please just trust me on this. I'm sorry, but Troy's your new partner and that's that. I'll let you two get acquainted; see you in 10 minutes sharp. Don't be late," he said as he made his way out of her office, shutting the door behind him to let them get to know each other. He hoped it worked out.

Troy stood there, a little awkwardly, not really wanting to say anything first, but he knew he was going to have to.

"This isn't ideal for me either, just so we're on the same page, but he made some good points to me on the phone last week so why don't we just make the best of it?"

"Look, I'm sure you're a great agent and everything, but I only know how to manage this career by myself. I sold 10 houses last year. TEN. Do you how good that is in LA? I don't deal with change very well," she told him as she made her way back to her desk and sat down on her chair. Dramatically.

Troy was a little annoyed. Of course he would prefer to work by himself, but if it'll make him more money for the future, he's not going to complain or question it.

"And I sold 12, if you want to get technical. I guess Zaragoza thought you could learn a couple of things from me. I heard about your last house"

Gabriella looked at him with annoyance. How dare he walk into HER office and say he could make her better. If anything, she was going to make herself better.

"People in New York are always looking for places to live in. And condos aren't necessarily houses so I'm not impressed. And if I didn't mark it down, NO one was going to buy it!"

Troy laughed, "Look, you were selling yourself so I decided to sell myself. I'm one of the best in the country and if you don't want to believe that then don't. I think I might be too good to work with you actually"

"You don't know anything about me so if you're going to insult me, get the fuck out"

"Geez, feisty, aren't you," Troy snapped back, "Fine, I'll get out. But we're stuck in this partnership so you're going to have to come around eventually"

"Get out, Troy. And shut the door" she told him before chugging the rest of her iced coffee.

Yep. She was right. Today was going to be a long day. And it was only 9:25.


	2. Changes

It had been almost a month since Troy and Gabriella became partners, and to say Gabriella was annoyed was an overstatement. They would constantly bicker and fight about what was right and what was wrong. They each had their own style and game plan of selling a home and they just couldn't bring their ideas together. Whenever they would show houses, Gabriella was used to talking about it and showing them around. With Troy jumping in and explaining about the house, she got a little frustrated. And vice versa with Troy. The past few days, though, there wasn't any of that so she had hope but she wasn't biting her tongue.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Troy asked as he stood in her doorway in a suit that fit so well, Gabriella almost didn't find the words to say back.

She stared blankly at him for a few seconds before replying, "yes, come in. What's up?"

Troy dragged himself in and sat down on the couch she had in her office. She would sometimes take naps on it, but that was only for her to know. He ruffled through some papers before taking one out, "The Brentwood home went up to 2.7, which is going be incredibly hard to sell now considering it's definitely not worth that"

Gabriella sighed. She hated when houses went up in price that didn't deserve to go up. But then she remembered this couple that didn't care about the price that much, as long as it was in a really good neighborhood, because they could always fix it up.

"Is it in a good neighborhood? Good school near by?"

Troy looked down at the paper and read through all the details of the house, before replying, "Yes. Seems like a fantastic area. The school is less than 5 minutes away from the house, it's a elementary school, and it's one of the best public schools supposedly. Why?"

"The Camden family, I've been working with them for a little while now and are looking for a home. Price doesn't really matter. Well, it does but they're really flexible. I'm almost certain they'll take it. They have two kids, a 7 year old and a 3 year old, which is perfect because of the pool and the big backyard. They also said they have no problem remodeling a bit if they need to. They're really just concerned about the area, and this area is fantastic"

Troy was relieved. He hated not being able to sell a house he signed up for. Thank God for the Camden family, he thought.

"You sure? Cause I will call them and let them know someone is interested."

Gabriella nodded, "Yes. I will schedule a meeting with them. If they can today or tomorrow, are you free?"

"Yeah, whenever's fine. I just want to sell this damn house."

Gabriella chuckled a bit, "Well let's hope everything goes as planned then. Anything else?"

Troy sat there for a minute reflecting on the conversation he just had with her. There was no bickering, no arguing, no negotiating, nothing. It was a smooth, good talk and he was really happy about that, but had no idea why they were all of a sudden getting along.

"No, that's about it. Let me know when the appointment is for the house. I'll be ready"

Gabriella smiled at him as he made his way to the door, "Ok, I will. Thanks Troy"

Less than an hour later, Gabriella popped her into Troy's office, "Hey"

Troy quickly looked up from his computer, which he was not playing solitaire on, "Hey, what's up?"

"You busy?" she asked, with hope that he wasn't.

He clicked closed on his game and pulled up his web page of his e-mail, "No, just replying to some e-mails. Why?"

"The Camden's can meet us at the Brentwood house in about 20 minutes, should we go show them or what?"

Troy clicked closed on his e-mail's as well and put his computer to sleep and grabbed a few papers, "Yeah, yeah, that sounds good. Let me just take these to the copy room and I'll meet you downstairs. Want me to drive?"

Gabriella shrugged. She didn't really care who drove, but she didn't feel like rejecting his offer.

"If you want, that's fine. Ok, I'll meet you downstairs. Hurry up!"

* * *

"God, finally, someone put an offer on that house!" Gabriella moaned as she got into Troy's car after showing the Camden's the house.

Troy laughed a bit; she had been so stressed about getting that house off the market that it was actually kind of cute for him to see.

"Thank God for the Camden's. I think it fits their family really well. And with a little remodeling, it's going to be a really nice house"

"Yeah, do you think they're looking for an interior designer? I'm good at that too," Gabriella half joked while reaching over to her bag and grabbing her phone

Troy looked over at her, not really knowing if she was serious or not, because he had seen her office and it was really nice.

"You should offer," he suggested as he took a left turn onto Santa Monica Blvd, "Are you hungry?"

Gabriella scoffed a bit, "I'm always hungry"

Troy smiled, not knowing why he even asked that question. She was always eating, whether it was a meal, fruit, or trail mix. She almost always had food in her mouth when she was just hanging out in the office. And it surprised him, because she was _very_ petite and fit. It seemed like she didn't have an ounce of fat in her body, but it was a healthy body.

"Right. Silly question. Are you up for some Mexican food? I know this really good place just a few blocks away from here"

Gabriella didn't know what was going on. For the last few days, they were getting along great and even laughing, and now they're going to lunch? She wasn't against this at all, it just surprised her how they were from bickering every second of the day to actually having peaceful conversations.

"Casita del Campo?"

Troy turned to look at her, before returning his eyes to the road, "Yes! You've been?"

Gabriella gushed, "It's one of my favorites. Yes. Let's go!"

Troy smiled and took the next right turn. He didn't know how this lunch would play out. But he had been craving this place for a while now and they were so close, he figured this was the perfect opportunity to go. He just hoped they could keep up the civilized attitude towards each other if not for the rest of their time working together, but for the next hour or so.

* * *

Lunch had gone surprisingly well, much to Gabriella's dismay. They talked about business for a little bit and she was sure they would get into it, but they didn't and they came to an agreement on just about everything. She didn't know what was going on, who changed in this partnership, if they both changed, why they were communicating so well all of a sudden, but she was not complaining. Everything was running smoothly and she could not be more excited about it. She didn't want to fight with Troy at the beginning. She was just caught off guard and then he insulted her and said some rude things to her so she was defensive during everything and didn't want to hear him out at all. So maybe it was her fault they didn't get along for a first month of working together, or maybe it wasn't, but that's behind them now. And she's looking forward to them being able to work together in peace.

During lunch, she found out a bit about his family, where he went to school, grew up, what his hobbies were, etc. And vice versa. It's almost as if they were friends, and she actually really enjoyed that.

To Troy, the lunch had gone better than he could have ever hoped. He knew he was not easy on her when he first started working here and he felt bad about it, but he can't take it back now. He could only go forward and be better. He was so glad they were agreeing on things and were able to get to know each other a little better. It was weird that he had a business partner and he knew nothing about her, so it was good that they went to lunch. He actually thinks he could consider her a friend very soon if they kept this up.


	3. Back to the way things were

About 4 weeks later, Troy and Gabriella were off showing another house near Woodland Hills. They managed to get the asking price and were really excited about it. If it all went well, it could be their second house they would sell.

"The house in Studio City went down on asking price, which is good," Troy explained to her as they got into his car, "It's now 1.7"

"Oh wow, that's going to make a difference. I don't know anyone who's interested, but I'll check around"

Troy nodded. Just before he turned on his car, he got a call from his mom.

"Hello? Hey mom, what's up? I just finished showing a house, and I'm on my way to drop Gabriella off. It actually would be perfect because I'm in your area, but I have Gabriella with me and I need to get her back."

Gabriella sat there quietly, wondering what his mom could be asking that is making him bring up her name, but then continued to listen to their conversation.

Troy continued, "I know it's been a couple of weeks, but I have to get her back. We drove together. Mom, I'm sure she doesn't want to. She probably has things to do"

"What?" Gabriella mouthed to Troy, who was looking over at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Mom, hold on," he told her as he put his hand over his phone, "She wants me to come over for an early dinner, but I told her I need to get you back, and she's telling me to invite you"

Gabriella thought for a minute. "Well do you want to go?"

"I mean, I'm always down for my mom's cooking, but I totally understand if you need to get back."

She actually did not need to be anywhere. She was actually just planning on going home and sleeping, but food sounds so much better. "Let's go"

Troy stared at her, looking to see if she was serious about it, and she actually wanted to go. It seemed like she was so he told his mom he'd see her in about 5 minutes.

"Thanks," he told her as he hung up the phone, "you won't be disappointed. My mom makes the best lasagna"

"Good, cause I'm starving and I love lasagna," she replied with a smile.

Troy and Gabriella walked up to his parent's house and rang the doorbell, and less than 10 seconds later, Lucille Bolton was opening the door, as if she already knew they were there.

"My favorite son!," she exclaimed before pulling him into the biggest hug, ever, "Now that you're back here, you can't go weeks without seeing me!"

Troy chuckled. His mom always wanted him to come over, but he was busy getting adjusted to life in LA again, and the agency, and everything.

"Your only son, mom! But I'm sorry, things have been a little hectic, but I'm here now," he said to her and him and Gabriella made their way into the house, "This is Gabriella"

Lucille embraced her in a hug as well, which didn't surprise Gabriella at all. Lucille looked like the friendliest person on this planet, which made Gabriella smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella kindly told her, to which Lucile responded, "Oh please, Gabriella, call me Lucille. It's so nice to meet you as well. My gosh, can I just tell you, you have the prettiest face"

Gabriella laughed a little bit. It was a weird worded compliment, but she'll take it, "Thank you"

And she wouldn't be a mom if she didn't make things awkward between her son and an attractive girl.

"How do you concentrate at the office, Troy? Gosh Gabriella, you must be flinging boys off of you left and right"

Gabriella smiled again, feeling a bit awkward. This lady just kept feeding her compliments and she didn't know how to reply. Luckily, Troy stepped in.

"Mom, stop making her uncomfortable"

Lucille apologized, "I'm sorry, let's go sit down and eat, shall we?"

* * *

"USC huh?," Lucille asked Gabriella, who had just mentioned she graduated from there, "Troy was actually supposed to go there, but last minute he broke my heart and went to Brown all the way across the country"

Troy laughed a bit. His mother was so dramatic. "Mom, you wanted me to go there too!"

Lucille put down her lemonade after taking a sip, "Well yeah, but I would have preferred you going here. Closer to home, your family, friends."

Gabriella chimed in, "Yeah, I was actually also looking at Brown or Columbia, but I knew I would miss my family too much if I went."

"Why couldn't you be like her Troy?," Lucille joked, "Are you finished?"

Gabriella looked down at her plate, "Oh, yes, I am. Thank you so much. It was delicious!"

It was the best lasagna Gabriella had ever had, and she was secretly hoping she could come back every time she made it. And just like clockwork, Lucille said she could come back anytime.

"Troy, help me with the dishes"

Gabriella stood up, "I'll help"

Lucille shook her head, "No, no, you sit, you're our guest. Troy and I could do it. We'll be right back"

Troy got up and shot Gabriella a smile. And for some odd reason, it gave Gabriella a little bit of butterflies. And she didn't know why.

In the kitchen, Lucille dumped the dishes in the sink, while Troy put the glasses in the dishwasher.

"I don't want you to get upset, butt I just want to know if you've spoken with Hannah. Your sister told me she called her and she was wondering how you were because you weren't returning her calls"

Troy sighed a bit. He really did not want to be talking about his ex girlfriend at the moment. Or ever, really. He wanted to completely forget about her and move on, which is why he told his mom, "Mom, I don't want to talk about her. She's out of my life, so why don't we keep her out of our conversations?"

Lucille really just wanted to know how her son was doing. She knew what happened between them, but it seemed like Hannah was coming around according to Sophia, her daughter.

"I'm just wondering, because when she spoke to Sophia, she sounded really upset. I don't know, maybe you should think about it"

Meanwhile, Gabriella, who was in the dining room just outside of the kitchen, could hear the whole conversation and she felt a little uncomfortable. Sure, they didn't know she could hear. But she did and that made her feel uncomfortable and kind of bad. She wasn't sure if she should be hearing, but it's not like she could stop herself from hearing about it. Who's Hannah? She wondered. And what happened?

Back in the kitchen, Troy was getting a little upset. He was over talking about Hannah. He wanted to get over her and forget her.. He wanted nothing more than to move on and leave it behind.

"Mom please, there's nothing to discuss. Nothing at all"

But Lucille just kept pushing, "Give her a call, listen to what she has to say"

Troy really couldn't believe his ears right now. Is his mom seriously on her side? "Seriously? Are you taking her side? I did tell you what happened, didn't I?"

Lucille turned off the faucet, and turned towards Troy, "Yes, you did, and I love with everything that I have and you know I'm always here for you, but I'm just saying…. You two were so good together. All I'm asking is that you hear her out"

"Obviously we weren't good together. I'm done here. Thanks for the lasagna, but I'm leaving now," Troy told her and he stormed off into the dining room where Gabriella was pretending to be on her phone.

"You ready?"

She looked up and saw Troy, tensed, and she knew exactly why he wanted to leave. She quickly got up, and reached for her purse on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready"

Lucille, seconds later, came out, and walked over to Gabriella, "So nice meeting you. I hope you come around more often."

Gabriella smiled and leaned in for a hug, "I will, if Troy here brings me, thank you for the lasagna. It was the best I've ever had"

Lucille smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Take care" She glanced over at Troy who was patiently waiting by the door for Gabriella.

"Bye Mom, thanks" he managed to get out, before opening the door and walking to the car.

Gabriella got inside his car and thanked God that it was only a 5-minute car ride from his parent's house to her house. She could tell her was upset, and since they were on good terms, she figured she should make sure he was all right.

"You alright?"

Troy glanced over at her, a little bit embarrassed that he had to witness that whole thing, "Yeah, I'm sorry you had to hear that"

Gabriella didn't want to make it even more embarrassing or uncomfortable, so she pretended that she didn't hear, "No, I didn't really hear what you guys were saying, just something about Hannah?"

She threw in her name, because she actually really wanted to know who Hannah was. She obviously knew it was an ex girlfriend and wanted to know what happened. But most importantly, she really just wanted to know if he was ok. He looked really upset.

"An ex girlfriend," Troy said, with no emotion, as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Are you ok? You walked out of the kitchen looking upset"

Troy sighed a bit, looked over his shoulder and switched lanes, "I'm fine, just something I didn't want to talk about with her"

With her. Those words with the words that stuck with Gabriella. Maybe he wouldn't mind discussing it with her. After all, they were getting along now and could pass as friends.

"Well you can talk to me if you want," she offered, hoping he would.

Troy stared straight ahead, not answering her question, which prompted her to follow up with another question.

"Troy?"

He knew he had to answer her now. "Thanks, but I'm good"

Ugh. Gabriella thought. One last time.

"Are you sure? You just look upset and sometimes it's good to talk about things"

Troy had had enough. First his mom, now Gabriella was poking at him to talk about something he said he didn't want to talk about. He was ready to lose it.

"Gabriella! I said I don't want to talk about it. If I don't want to talk about it with my mom, what makes you think I want to talk about it with you? I'm over the whole situation and you asking about it is making me more upset!"

She sat there, quiet for a little while. And Troy didn't know what to say next. He knew his tone of voice made the whole thing way worse. But he just couldn't take the asking anymore. Luckily, he had just pulled up to her house and they could sit and talk about it, rather than drive and talk.

Before he could get anything out, and apologize for his outburst, Gabriella turned to him and said, "You know what? You're SUCH an asshole. I can't believe you come to MY office and insult me and criticize everything I'm doing wrong for the first couple of weeks, and yet, I still make the effort to get along which we did and it was to the point where I was laughing with you and I could consider you a friend. And then I see that you're upset, and I ask you if you're ok and basically, if you want to vent, I'm here. I didn't need to know specifics, because that's your life and you don't have to tell me, but I was just letting you know I was here and making sure you were ok, you know, _as a friend_. But I guess I'm wrong and we're not friends. So we'll just go back to the way things were before."

She got out and slammed the door behind her, and walked up the pathway to her house. She was so frustrated. Sure, she wanted to know who Hannah was, but mainly she wanted to make sure he was ok. She had hoped that he would have done the same thing for her.

Troy, meanwhile, who was still in his car debated whether or not he should go after her and talk to her, but he decided that she probably just wanted to be alone so he drove off. He drove off and thought about everything she said, which was absolutely true. Why was he such an asshole? Maybe because the whole situation sucked and he really wanted to forget about it. He didn't want to think about his life in New York. He wanted to move forward and focus on his life here. He was going to give her time, and on Monday, he would apologize.


	4. Clearing things up

The weekend flew by, and now, on Monday morning, Troy found himself in Gabriella's office patiently awaiting for her to get to work. He thought about what she had said to him, and he realized she was right. It's not like she was asking for specifics, she just wanted to make sure he was ok and offering an ear. He should have at least told her that he was really ok, and give her the gist of it, but he messed up and he feels awful for ever making her doubt their friendship. Because he thought it was headed in a really good direction. They finally were in a place where they could joke and mess around with each other, poke fun at one another. He didn't want to go back to how they were the first month, he really didn't.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Cat, the secretary, "Troy?"

Troy immediately lifted his head his head, thinking Gabriella just walked in, but was a little disappointed to just see Cat and a girl with blond hair standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Um, Tiffany's here for you. You weren't in your office, so I figured you might be in here," Cat explained, not knowing who the hell the girl behind her was, and thankful that Gabriella wasn't in yet because surely she'd be annoyed. She had informed Cat about what happened over the weekend, and Cat wasn't Troy's number 1 fan at the moment.

Troy was so lost. Who the hell is this, he thought. But then quickly remembered that Tiffany was the girl his mom set him up with. She had called him over the weekend to apologize, and of course he accepted, and she didn't let him get off the phone until he agreed to go on a date with her friends daughter. She thought it'd be good to at least start hanging out with girls again.

"Oh right," Troy smiled at both of them, trying to hide his disappointment. He didn't want to go on this date, but he promised his mom. "Thanks Cat"

Cat turned around to walk out, but Troy interrupted her, "Where's Gabriella?"

She turned around and gave him a 'why do you care look', but felt the need to answer him anyway, "she had a doctor's appointment, she should be in around 12"

Troy nodded as Cat turned back around and then walked up to Tiffany and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Troy"

She smiled, and grabbed his hand into hers, "Tiffany"

"So how are you? Want to get going?"

Tiffany nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready whenever you are. I know I'm a bit early, but I was already in the neighborhood and didn't want to drive back"

Troy understood. Driving in LA was horrible. That's the only reason he misses New York sometimes. "No, that's fine. Let me just go get my keys and wallet"

"Troy!" He turned his head towards the doorway to see Mr. Zaragoza standing there, much to his surprise. He thought he was out of town. _Shit._ He thought. "My office please. I have a few things to discuss"

He looked over at Tiffany, and then back at Jose not knowing what the hell he should do.

"Um I was actually on my way out, I'm taking my lunch break"

Jose was probably the best boss out there. He was not only their boss, he was their friend. He was always really understanding, he joked around with them, and treated them as an equal. He knew this girl was probably here for a lunch date with Troy. And he really didn't want to ruin that, but he really needed to discuss a few things before he left the office in an hour.

"It'll take less than 5 minutes, I'm sorry, but I'm out of here by 1 and I really need to run these things by you"

Troy looked over at Tiffany who smiled, and said, "It's ok, I'll wait here"

He smiled and followed Jose out the door.

* * *

"Cat, any mail?" Gabriella asked as she approached her desk upon arriving, "I'm expecting that cute top from topshop!"

Cat laughed. She was always ordering clothes and having them shipped to the office, because according to her, it "made her work day a little better" by receiving clothes. "No, nothing yet"

Gabriella groaned. It had been a week since she ordered it. "Ok, thanks. Let me know if it does, I'll be in my office"

She turned the corner and entered her office and was a little startled to see a stranger in there. Before even confronting her, she backed up and went back to Cat's desk, "Um who's the blond in my office?"

Cat looked up from her computer, "Blond?" but then remembered about Tiffany, "oh, I don't know. One of Troy's friends, why?"

"Because she was just sitting in my office, what the fuck. Where's Troy?"

Cat shrugged. She had no idea. She thought him and Tiffany had left. Annoyed, Gabriella walked away and went to Troy's office, but after not finding him there, she went to Zaragoza's. He had to be in there, they're always in there talking. She didn't even bother to knock, she just barged right in, and sure enough there he was talking to Jose.

"Who the fuck is in my office?"

Jose stopped talking, and chuckled a bit. He couldn't help but to. Anyone who's been in the office for the last month or so could tell Troy and Gabriella were attracted to each other, but are too afraid to admit it or don't even know it yet. And apparently, Gabriella was figuring out that she was indeed attracted to him. He knew Tiffany would cause something. And he was also laughing because he felt like it was his fault, after all, he did drag Troy out of there, leaving her no choice but to wait in there.

Troy quickly got up off the chair, "Jeez, chill. It's a friend."

Gabriella realized she probably came off a little bit too strong, so she took a step back and composed herself. "Look, just because I have a sofa in my office, it does not mean it's a waiting room for your guests, ok? Get her out. I have things to do," she let him know before storming off and slamming the door behind her.

Troy stood there, a little shocked at how annoyed she was. He figured it only added fuel to the fire that occurred on Friday. He didn't even think it would be a big deal. She wasn't even supposed to be here for another 10 minutes.

He sat back down on the chair, and looked at Zaragoza, "Well, I guess we're back to where we started"

Jose just laughed, "Why don't you man up and ask her out instead of bringing these girls to get her jealous?"

_Wait. What._ Was Troy hearing him correctly? He thought Tiffany was someone he was going on a date with so he could make Gabriella jealous? Yeah, right. He was going against his own will.

"Man, seriously, I didn't know Gabriella was going to be here. We were seriously leaving, and you interrupted! This is your fault," he teased, "and I am not trying to make her jealous. Gabriella hates me"

Jose just gave him a whatever look, not really wanting to get into it right now, since Tiffany was waiting.

"Ok, we're done here. You can go to lunch now," he got up and started walking towards his door, "and whatever you did to Gabriella to make her upset, fix it. I need you guys to be on good terms."

Troy nodded, and rushed out of the office to get back to his lunch date. _Man, can this day be over with already. _

* * *

"Hey can I talk to you?"

Gabriella didn't even lift her head up, already knowing exactly who it was, and to be honest, she did not want to talk to him at all. She just wanted to be left alone so she could finish her work and go home and snuggle on this cold December day.

"I'm busy"

Troy couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He knew it was bullshit. But he also knew she was probably still upset about Friday, which was understandable. So instead of begging her to talk, he was just going to say what he wanted/needed to say, "Look, I'm sorry about Friday. I was just really frustrated and annoyed that my mom was pushing it because she knows the whole situation. And then when you asked if I was ok, I wasn't thinking clearly, and I got upset because I thought you were asking what my mom was asking, but you weren't. You were just checking to see if I was ok. I was upset, and I should have just said I was, and told you I was ok though. Instead, I blew up and I'm sorry about that."

Gabriella did understand where he was coming from because she did hear their whole conversation in the kitchen, but she was still a little hurt. She figured she should say something now, but he kept going...

"You don't know the situation, so to justify my behavior, but not excuse it, I'll give you a little run down. I was with Hannah for about 3 years, we started living together, and then I figured marriage came next so evidently, I brought it up, but she said marriage wasn't for her. So what was the point? I broke it off. She didn't take it so well, but it's what was right. I moved here. She's trying to get in contact now, and my mother thought I should hear her out for some reason I can't even begin to think why. I hate talking about it. It's behind me. I moved back here to get away from her not so I can talk about her some more. It's not important anymore and I just want to move on from it. And I'm sorry"

Gabriella didn't even know how to respond to what he had just told her. She could either go the sympathy route, and say, she doesn't deserve you, you're better off and I'm sorry that happened. Or she could take the no pride route and apologize as well. She kept pushing it when it was really none of her business. She sat there quietly, debating what she should say.

Feeling like forever has passed by, she decided she should probably say something to him now, but the only words that could come out of her mouth were, "I'm sorry, too"

Troy smiled a little bit, who was now sitting on the couch, and ran his hand through his hair before getting up and walking towards her desk.

"Can we just put this behind us and go back to how we were? I liked that place"

Gabriella nodded. She liked that place too. Maybe a little bit too much. But God, she'd never tell him that.

"Yes, we can. And let's not talk about this, your situation, whatever, ever again"

"I like that plan," Troy, of course, flashed her one of his most signature smiles, "Are you going to the Christmas party tomorrow night?"

The Christmas Party. Gabriella forget all about that. It was the 14th already? She thought. Although the Christmas parties were always fun... lots of booze, a good crowd, fun music... she didn't feel like going this year and she had no idea why.

"I'm not sure, I'm not really feeling it this year"

Troy was a little sad. He wanted to her go. He was actually going to ask if she wanted to go with him. Well, carpool. He heard the parties were always a good time so he was looking forward to it and to getting to know everyone at work out of the work environment. Gabriella had to go.

"C'mon, we can carpool. I heard they're a lot of fun"

_Carpool? Like a date or is this just so he doesn't show up alone? _Gabriella was a little set on not going, so she didn't know why she was changing her mind right now. If Cat asked her, she'd probably say no, but it's Troy asking her and she can't seem to bring herself to say no. _What is going on._

"Well, ok. We can go straight from here tomorrow if you'd like?"

"Sounds good," Troy said, "I gotta go, need to make a few calls. I'll see you later"

Gabriella nodded and waved goodbye. _Oh man._


	5. Christmas party, sluts, confessions

Everyone was here, dinner was over with, the music was blaring, people were dancing... and yet, Gabriella is sitting alone at a table waiting for her friends to come back. Cat and Emily were going to the bathroom, Troy said he was going to go get a drink, and she was beginning to wonder if they ditched her. She stood up and scanned the patio. She didn't see Cat and Emily so she figured they were still in the bathroom. But she did see Troy who was by the bar with Paige. The slut of the office, according to her. Whenever Gabriella's ex boyfriend would stop by the office to pick her up, Paige would always flirt with him. It never failed. So sure enough she was flirting with Troy. And it pissed Gabriella off that she couldn't tell if he was flirting back. What was going on with her? Why was she even caring? It's not like she likes Troy. _Right?_ _No, no, I don't! Ugh! _She thought, trying to convince herself.

She figured instead of sitting all alone, she'd go and get a drink instead. She walked up to the bar and walked right past them, pretending not to notice them.

"Can I have a shot of tequila?," she told the bartender, who was more than happy to give her one.

Troy turned around and saw Gabriella down that thing, like a champ, before asking for another one.

"Whoa, slow down Gabs," Troy warned her, "It's early still"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Who the fuck was he telling her what to do? She was a grown adult and she could do whatever she pleased.

"It's 10. If I want to take a couple of shots, I'm going to," Gabriella then turned back to the bartender and read his name tag, "Eric, can I please have a vodka tonic?"

Eric nodded and proceeded to make her drink.

"You might not want that. I don't want to see a repeat of last year"

Gabriella turned to her right, livid that Paige would bring that up, but trying not to show that the alcohol was getting to her.

"I appreciate your concern Paige, but I know it's not genuine," she picked up her drink from Eric, and tipped him 10 dollars, "You know, Ryan is single now, so if you want to go fuck him, you can. I know how badly you wanted to do so when we were together"

Paige shifted uncomfortably. And Gabriella couldn't have been more proud of herself. She had waited months to say that to her, but the timing or situation was never right.

"I did not!" Paige defended herself, "It takes two to flirt Gabriella"

Gabriella scoffed, "Two to flirt? What kind of shit is that? Ok but maybe nothing ever occurred between you two because you were already too busy sleeping with anyone in the office who would sleep with you"

She couldn't believe she went there, but she was buzzed, and had all this built up anger towards Paige that she just didn't care about it at the moment.

"You know what? If I wanted your boyfriend I could have had him, but I respected you so you need to chill out"

Gabriella laughed. Respected her? That was the last thing Paige did to girls, especially if they had an attractive boyfriend.

"Are you kidding me? Ryan might be an asshole, but he's no cheater, and you know damn well he rejected you many times, so don't give me that shit. And respect me? You didn't utter the words, Gabriella can never give you what I can? I believe you did. So fuck you Paige."

Paige stood there, quietly, not knowing what to say. She did say those things but she had no idea Ryan told Gabriella since she thought Ryan was a bit interested in her.

"Good job, Troy. You picked the classiest of ladies out there. You two have fun," Gabriella said to them as she walked away and waved her hand up in the hair.

Troy couldn't believe what he just saw. He seriously thought Gabriella might have punched her in the face. And he didn't know what she was so upset about. An ex boyfriend? Maybe it was just the alcohol?

He was just getting a drink when Paige came over and started talking to him. He wasn't going to be rude and not converse for a little bit, it's not that he necessarily wanted to, but he had to get to know people in the office.

If he was being honest, even though Paige was really pretty, she was a little too pushy for his liking and their conversation didn't really flow. He could tell that Gabriella could have been telling the truth about Paige flirting with her boyfriend because from the 5 minutes he was talking to her, she was already hitting on him.

Actually, Troy was a little bit happy that this little fight had occurred because now he had an out. He had to make sure Gabriella was ok.

"I'm going to go make sure she's ok," Troy put his drink down at the bar and turned to Paige, "she looked a little upset"

Paige was annoyed. Why does Gabriella get all the guys? She never understood. She thought she was just as pretty as Gabriella. And just as smart.

"Troy, she's just drunk. She gets like that here. And her ex boyfriend, nothing ever happened. It was innocent flirting. And I don't even know why she's upset, she's the one that broke up with him!," Paige tired defending herself, but that wasn't going to stop Troy from going to see if she was alright. He did want to know a little bit about this ex boyfriend, though.

"Why'd she break up with him?"

Paige, oblivious to why he wanted to know, shared what she knew, "I don't really know exactly what happened, but word around the office was that he was upset that he'd given up a lot to be with her and she didn't appreciate him. Something like that"

Troy was a little confused. He knew Gabriella came off a little bitchy at the beginning, and even though they hadn't been friends until recently, she was always really appreciative of every customer, every person they worked with, their boss, and even him at times although she hated him. So that didn't seem right to him, they're had to be more, but he didn't have time for anymore questions. he had to see if she was ok.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later"

* * *

After five minutes of searching around for Gabriella, he finally found her, grabbing a shot from the waiter and downing it back. He didn't know how much she had to drink at this point, but he didn't want her to do anything stupid.

"Gabriella!"

She turned around and saw Troy, coming towards her, and before saying anything, she reached from another shot and drank that one as well.

"Stop. You're barely going to be able to walk out of here if you keep this up"

Gabriella tired getting out of his reach, "Shut up. Let me do what I want. It's only, like, my um I don't know, my 5 or 8th shot. Who the fuck is counting!?"

"Ok, you're drunk," Troy commented, "How about we get you home?"

Gabriella laughed, "How about I get you home!"

Troy walked towards her a little bit more, until he couldn't anymore, and picked her up bridal style, "Then we wouldn't get home. C'mon, we're leaving"

Gabriella, surprisingly didn't complain or scream once, and just peacefully closed her eyes as Troy carried her across the place. She opened her eyes and saw a sea of waiters carrying drinks and she picked one up.

"Gabriella, stop"

She shushed him, "I promisseee it's my lasst one, ooooook?"

Troy couldn't really do anything to stop her so he let her drink it. They were on their way out anyway.

* * *

"Ok how about you get in some pajamas and I'll cook you something so you'll sober up?"

Gabriella stared blankly at Troy, where they were now in her house, not even knowing what he had just said, but was just admiring his beauty. Of course, she was drunk, and she was going to say whatever came to her mind. After all, a drunken mind speaks sober truths.

"I, do you realize, um, you're realllllly handsome you know that?"

Troy chuckled a bit, as she sat on the island of her kitchen while Troy was looking in the refrigerator looking for something to whip up.

"Thanks Gabriella," he told her, knowing she was just really drunk, not giving much thought to it. Instead he put thought into what to make her. He decided on a simple grilled cheese. He took out the bread, cheese, and milk, "Cheddar or American?"

"Surprise me! No American duh! Because I'm American!" Gabriella laughed at herself and then bounced off the island to look in her pantry, "I'm going to eat all these chips by myself ok? Don't try to stop me."

Troy ignored whatever she was saying, and walked over to her stove to start preparing her sandwich. Gabriella kept mumbling a whole bunch of things, but one caught Troy's attention, causing him to turn around.

"Gabi, I'm going to ask you to go sit on your couch and not say anything until you're a little sober ok? Because I'm sure you're going to regret some things you've just said"

Gabriella was annoyed. She was drunk and annoyed. She didn't need to be taken care of and she didn't need to be spoken to like a 2 year old.

"Fuck you! I'm capable of taking care of myself ok? I, like, um I just like to drink every once in a while ok? And you know what, if I'm bothering you so much why don't you just go back with Paige huh?! I'm sure she'll fuck you. She'll fuck anyone really! Or maybe you can call your mommy and she can set you up with another slut! Is that what you like Troy? Sluts?!"

Troy tried tuning her out, but he couldn't. Why was she acting this way? He was almost certain he knew she didn't like him. Troy was pretty intuitive. He could tell if a girl was interested. And he never got any signs from her, except for now. But now she was drunk.

"Just go. Your sandwich will be ready soon"

"Whatever, I don't have a crush on you anymore!"

And there it was.


	6. Never know until you try

Gabriella the next morning woke up with the worst headache ever. Was she that drunk that last? She couldn't even remember. She got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom and took care of everything she needed to take care of.

She went to the living room and right away saw a note on the coffee table.

_Gabriella, _

_I hope you don't feel too bad this morning, but if you do, take these pills. They work like a charm. I tried to stay until you were awake, but I'm taking a little trip up north so had to get going. Rest up. I'll see you Monday. _

_Troy_

What in the world? Troy had taken care of her? And he stayed with her until the morning? She looked around and saw that her kitchen was spotless, and so was her living room even though there were a few blankets on the couch. Presumably because Troy slept there. She couldn't believe how sweet that gesture was. It's one thing to get someone home drunk, but to stay and take care of them? She just wished she remember so she could thank him for everything he did. Because right now, she knew nothing.

* * *

Gabriella sat in her office Monday morning with the worst cold ever, but she couldn't skip work, so she sat there miserable waiting eagerly for it to be 5 so she could get home.

Suddenly, without knocking, Troy walked in, "Hey, you still up for showing the house on Camden Dr. at 1?"

Gabriella groaned. She really wasn't up for anything, really. She had a killer headache and a stuffed up nose. But could she really get out of it?

"Do you really need me? I mean, do you hear me talking? I sound like a man, and I'm all stuffed up!"

Troy chuckled a bit, "So then why are you here? Take a sick day"

Gabriella shook her head. "Sick days are for when I'm puking and can't get out of bed, Bolton"

"Oh well, sorry," he replied, "ok, well then I'll just show them. No big deal"

Before he walked out, Gabriella stopped him, "Wait!"

He turned around, and she couldn't help but notice how so good looking he is. Of course, she already knew that. But today, he just looked so much hotter than usual.

"Um," almost at a loss of words she was, "I just want to thank you for Friday night. And Saturday morning I'm guessing. And for cleaning my kitchen?"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit that he would do. "Oh, it was no problem. Just wanted to make sure you were ok"

Gabriella nodded, "I didn't embarrass myself in front of the whole office did I?"

He shook his head, not knowing if he should get into what really happened hat night and what she said to him, but opting not to.

"No, I got you out of there just in time"

She smiled, thanking God. She did not need a repeat of last year. It was horrible and she was so embarrassed to come into the office the following week.

"Thank God. What happened that night? I only remember yelling at someone"

"Yeah, me. And Paige. Mostly Paige."

_What?! _Gabriella felt so bad. He had taken care of her and made sure she got home safely and she yelled at him? That's it, no more drinking. She thought to herself. But she didn't feel bad about Paige. She couldn't care less about her.

"Really? I'm sorry. What was it about?"

Troy trying to save her from embarrassment or from something she didn't even remember, he told her not to worry about it. But he did tell her about Paige, "you were saying that if she wanted to sleep with Ryan, that she could. You were saying some harsh things, but surprisingly, I can understand why you said them even though I only got to talking to her that night"

She smiled a bit. She couldn't stand Paige. She had no respect for her, so she didn't have any respect for her as well. She would never flirt with someone's boyfriend intentionally.

"God, she's awful. Not something I want to get into right now, but she's such a slut, so I don't even care"

Gabriella also really wanted to know why she was yelling at him last night. Did he do something to upset her or was she just being a drunk mess?

"Tell me why I yelled at you now!"

Troy, not knowing what came over him, asked a question they were both not expecting to come out of his mouth. And he didn't know if he regretted it when he asked.

"Do you like me?"

Gabriella was taken aback. Why is he asking this? Oh God, did I come onto him yesterday? Did I tell him something that would make him think that? Oh my gosh. Ugh. Her thoughts were consuming her, she completely forgot about his question for a minute.

"Why would you ask that?"

Troy shifted uncomfortably, not knowing if he should just forget about the question and walk out of there or if he should keep pushing it. But if he was being honest, he couldn't get the words she muttered out of his head all weekend. _I don't have a crush on you_ _anymore!_ He had to know what was going on in her head.

"Well, you called me handsome, and I thought it may be the alcohol talking, but..."

She cut him off though, "It probably was the alcohol, I say a whole bunch of stupid things when I'm drunk"

"Then, you went on a rant about how I only like sluts and I had no idea why. But then you said, I don't have a crush on you anymore"

Gabriella's cheeks felt hot and she thanked God above that she didn't turn red when she was embarrassed. She could not believe what she was hearing. Did she seriously tell him that? Only Cat knew about her developing crush for Troy and it was supposed to stay that way because she was not going to act on it, ever tell him, or increase it.

"Um, like you said, I'm sure it was just the alcohol talking. I don't even remember saying that! I mean, you are handsome, I'll give you that"

Troy was already in too deep. If he was being honest with himself, he had to tell her how he felt as well. Over the weekend, Troy thought about it a lot. Saying Troy didn't find Gabriella absolutely breath taking would be the biggest lie he's ever told. And saying her personality was anything but strong, beautiful, and bubbly would be another lie. Ever since those words left her mouth, he got to thinking, and realized that he feels the same way. He thought maybe it just never crossed his mind to actually act on it because they're business partners. But he didn't want to forget about it. Now was his chance.

"Well what if I told you I have a crush on you, too?"

He studied her face to see how she was reacting, but he couldn't tell at all. _Damn, good poker face. _

She had absolutely no idea what to say next so obviously when you don't know what to say, the first thing that comes out of your mouth is, "What?"

"Friday night, if I picked up on the signs correctly, it seemed like you were into me. From the way you were jealous about Paige and I talking, to hearing you complain about me going on dates, I don't know. And then you solidified it by saying, I don't have a crush on your anymore." he stopped, and took a deep breath, "Well here I am telling you to continue to have one because I do. I like you."

Gabriella stood still for a minute. Once again, she didn't know what to say or think or react. She didn't know if he was just saying this because she drunkenly told him she had a crush on him and he didn't want her to feel embarrassed, or because he genuinely feels something.

"Look, Friday night, I have no recollection of what happened..."

"Maybe I would never have acted on it if you didn't open up the can of worms, but I'm being sincere right now. From the minute I walked into your office, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And then we had an unpleasant exchange, and even though I'm positive I was attracted to you, I looked over it. And I'm guessing you did, too. It wasn't until we started hanging out during our lunch breaks and time to spare that I got to see your personality shine and I really liked it. Do you know how funny you are?"

Gabriella's headache all of a sudden went away, and she didn't even feel sick at this point. Was she dreaming? Was the most attractive man she has ever met saying he liked her? And calling her beautiful?

"I never paid any attention to it because we're partners, how unprofessional is that right? But when I went to lunch with Tiffany the other day, she was talking about art and how she loves it and it immediately made me think of you cause you love it too. I didn't know why I was at the time, but obviously I do now since I've put thought into it. Ok let me cut this short... I like you. Plain and simple."

Once again, Gabriella found herself not knowing what to say. She thought about just kissing him, but then figured she would need to say something regardless, so she pondered for a bit, and then spit out, "Do you think this could work?"

Troy shrugged, "We'll never know unless we try, right? Come on. Don't fight this feeling"

He had a good point. But she didn't want to risk their partnership. Even though she was hesitant at first, Jose was right and this partnership needed to happen not only for the agency but for them as well. They were doing so good at partners. And she didn't want one little relationship argument to ruin that. She didn't want things to get messy. But what if Troy goes off and finds another girl? She doesn't want that either.

She came to the conclusion to just go for it. Go for the relationship. And go for the kiss. She got up of her chair and made her way around her desk and nervously approached him. She was so glad he was only a little bit taller than she was so she didn't have to tip toe. She looked right into his eyes, and he looked right back into her eyes. She smiled a bit and she brought her hand up and put it behind his head, pulling it forward to hers. She gazed into his eyes once more before sweetly, but passionately capturing his lips with hers.

Even though Troy knew it was going to happen as soon as she stood in front of him, he was still a little surprised. He just couldn't believe it was happening. He feels like they've waited way too long. But they were here now and he was going to make the most of it.

He, too, brought his hands up and cupped her face with his right one while putting his left one gently on her neck. He moved in closer, and captured their lips tighter. As if on cue, they both opened their mouths just a little bit to let the other one explore. Whe air was needed, the both pulled apart just a little bit and, once again, gazed into each others eyes.

"So we're doing this?"

Gabriella smiled, "I guess so."

"Good. Let's go to dinner tonight?" Troy didn't want to move too fast, but he couldn't help it. That's how he was if he liked a girl. He just wanted to spend time with her.

Gabriella nodded, "Pick me up at 6. I'm leaving here early today, I have a hair appointment"

Troy bent down just a little bit and pecked her lips, "Sounds good. I have to get back to work. I'll call you later"


	7. Moving on

"Thanks again for dinner," Gabriella told Troy as she took off her shoes and got comfortable on her couch. They had just gotten back from dinner at a really nice Italian place and even though it didn't feel like a first date because they had already kissed and knew about each other, it was a perfect date. And Troy couldn't agree more. He was having such a good time, he didn't want it to end.

Now they were at her house, deciding which movie to watch, making the date as long as possible. But even though Troy was having such a good time, he kept thinking about Gabriella and her ex boyfriend and he didn't know why. He wanted to know what happened between them, but didn't know if he should ask since he made such a big deal about not wanting to talk about Hannah. But he had told her the gist of it so it would be alright, right?

He took a deep breath, and decided he was just going to ask, "So I'm going to ask you something, and you don't have to answer it at all if you don't know, but I was just curious"

Gabriella stopped shifting through the movie channels, and turned her attention to him, "Hmm?"

"What happened with your ex? It was brought up at the Christmas party when you were yelling at Paige and she said that she thinks you two broke up because he gave up so much and you weren't appreciative of it?"

His question kind of caught her off guard. She had talked about Ryan and referred to him as her ex? She honestly didn't mind talking about him, but the story that was floating around the office was mostly false and that irritated her like no other.

"Paige doesn't know what the hell she's talking about"

Troy nodded, "So tell me?"

Gabriella positioned her body so she was now facing him, making it easier for them to talk, "I had met him in New York when I was visiting my sister and her family. He was in his last year of school and was planning on going to Med School afterwards. In the meantime, we were maintaining a long distance relationship but I would fly out there pretty often. It got to be draining so something needed to change. We weren't ready to just call it quits, we wanted to see what could happen with us. We had been a year in, and we were so madly in love, that going our separate ways was out of the question. He had applied to med school just about everywhere and before he knew the results, I offered to move to New York. I had some family there, and I could have gotten a job there. We were a little bit set on that plan, but then he got into Med School in San Fransisco and he wanted to go. He said it would be easier for the both of us and that he didn't care about leaving New York behind, he just wanted to be with me."

She stopped, and tried to tell what Troy was thinking at this point, but he had a blank face and just continued going.

"Anyway, a year and a half had gone by and I was already with the agency. My career was picking up, I was finally taking off. You know better than anyone that the first year or so, you don't have much time. He started complaining a bit that I hadn't visited him in weeks, and I told him he could always come down to LA. So he did. But he surprised me, and I was busy that week. Couldn't he have come on a weekend? For the next few weeks, he would hang around, come to the office, where that slut Paige would flirt, and he just started getting fed up. I told him that a couple more months, and everything would be good again. once you're settled in, this career is really flexible and I tried explaining that to him, but he wouldn't believe me. He then started going on about how he's given up so much for me. I still remember that day so clearly"

* * *

_"Babe?" Gabriella called out to Ryan, who was staying at her apartment while he was in town, "I'm home!"_

_Ryan emerged from the bedroom and she wasn't greeted with the normal hug and kiss he would always give her. Instead, he had a certain look in his eyes that she had never seen before and she was a little bit worried._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Ryan pulled her by the arm and led her to the couch, "We need to talk"_

_Gabriella nodded. What in the world was going on? _

_"Yeah, go ahead" _

_"I think if this is going to work, something needs to change"_

_Gabriella agreed. Something did need to change. His patience. _

_"I'm not trying to be rude, but I think your patience needs to change. Real soon, I'm going to be so flexible that I'll be able to come up whenever I want. I promise" _

_Ryan was a little annoyed with her. His patience? He saw it as rude, since he had given up a lot to be with her on the West Coast. and he couldn't believe she was asking him to be patient._

_"Patient? Gabriella, I've given up so much for you! Do you think I want to live in California? You're so unappreciative."_

_She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Unappreciative? Loving him was unappreciative? Visiting him up north whenever she had a chance was unappreciative? She had gone to San Fran 10 times the amount of times he's been to LA. She was livid at this point. _

_"Unappreciative? Ryan, I fucking offered to move to New York! My career had just been getting started here and I could have easily found an agency over there! We were set on that, but then you got into your dream school and it just so happened to be in the same state as me, so it ended up working perfectly. Don't you dare sit here and say I'm unappreciative. You know damn well I love you, and would do anything for you and am so thankful you're living in the same state."_

_Ryan knew his words came out wrong and he didn't mean unappreciative, but he just felt that she cared more about her career than him at this point. _

_"I, just, I'm not happy here Gabriella. And I can tell you're not happy either."_

_He was right. Gabriella had been miserable lately. She hardly had a boyfriend, her work load had been more than she could imagine, and she was so stressed. _

_"I know. We're both stressed, but I think you've got to be a little more understanding. This is my career! I'm planning for my future. I have to get it in order" _

_Ryan was just not having it. He felt like he had done so much for her and she didn't even acknowledge it or appreciate it, even. He was just tired of feeling this way. And he was not happy in California. _

_"Gabriella, I left my whole life behind in New York and I've given up so much to be with you..."_

_"Then go back to New York. Go back to your life over there so you will be happy. If I'm such an unappreciative bitch, then leave!," she yelled at him, getting off the couch and storming into the kitchen. She needed some water. And she needed to calm down. But she think she meant what she said. How could she be with someone who sees her as a sacrifice?_

_Ryan immediately followed her into the kitchen, trying to calm her down a bit. He didn't want to break up, he just knew he had to let her know he was miserable here. _

_"Gabs, I don't want to break up. I just don't know if I could live here"_

_She backed away from him. She was in no place to be near him right now. All she wanted to do was punch him straight in the face. _

_"Well I want to break up. How dare you come and say that you've given so much up for me, when I TOLD YOU I COULD MOVE TO NEW YORK! I told you I could get my career started there, you could go to school there, and it'd be easier. But no, you told me you wanted to go to school in San Fransisco because it was the best, and when I start my career, you suddenly say that you're not happy here and you want to go back? Then go, but we're done. I can't be with someone that looks at me as a sacrifice. I MADE 90% of the trips to New York to see you when you lived there, and you have the nerve to say you've given up so much? WHAT HAVE YOU GIVEN UP? And if you can barely visit me when you're 7 hours away, how the hell are you going to manage when you're across the country? You're not. So let me save you the trouble. I hope your next girlfriend you find won't make you give up too much" _

* * *

"Wow. Do you still talk to him?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No, I don't. I mean, I have... afterward. We cleared the air a bit, but I don't talk to him now."

Troy nodded his head. He felt like they were in the same predicament, kind of. She had left her boyfriend, even though he didn't want to break up, because it was the right thing to do, not because she had to. And same with his ex girlfriend. She didn't want to break up, and she also didn't want to even consider getting married, so he knew she had to leave her. He could relate. And he felt bad for her. As much as she got under his skin when they first started working together, he knew she was the selfless, caring, and most importantly, appreciative.

"Man, we both had sucky break ups, huh?," Troy joked, trying to lighten the mood. It had got a little more intense than he wold have anticipated. He figured she'd just give him the gist of it, like he did. But she didn't. And he felt like he owed her his break up story now.

"I mean, we weren't thinking about marriage, so it probably wasn't as sucky as yours"

Troy cracked a bit of a smile. It's not that he was thinking about marriage, he just wanted to know they were headed in that direction. But apparently they weren't.

"Well, I wasn't necessarily thinking of marriage, but..."

Gabriella stopped him right there though. She didn't need to hear about it, if he didn't want to tell her. He made it perfectly clear the other day that he wanted to forget all about it.

"No, you don't have to tell me. I know you hate talking about it"

Troy shook his head, "No, no, it's fine. Since we're sharing stories here, I figured I'd shared mine," he told her, and then continued on, "So we were together for almost 3 years and were in the process of moving in together. Huge step right? So..."

* * *

_Troy had just gotten off of work and he was exhausted. He had shown 3 houses today, traveling from the Hamptons, to the Upper East Side, to Manhattan. And he couldn't wait to just get home and relax. _

_He got home and immediately went straight up the kitchen to make himself a sandwich since he was starving. Whenever he was eating by himself, he had a tendency of thinking about his whole day. From start to finish. He started thinking about the young couple, who was around his age, who were looking to buy a home because they were getting married in a couple months. The couple had be together for 2 and a half years, and according to them, they were more than ready to tie the knot. Troy never thought about marriage until today. He was focus on his career, moving in with his girlfriend, and enjoying spending time with her. It hadn't crossed his mind. But he then got to thinking that his best friend Chad was getting married soon as well. And his mom and dad were already married by his age, and even had him. Should he be considering it? He thought yes. He just turned 27 years old and was at a point in his career where he was more than ready to finally settle down and think about what's next. _

_"Hi babe"_

_His thoughts were interrupted by his girlfriend, Hannah, who had just walked into the kitchen with an oversize sweater, sweats and her hair in a bun.  
_

_"I didn't even hear you come in" _

_Troy got up and planted a kiss on her lips, "I didn't see your car outside so I thought you weren't home" _

_Hannah sat down next to him and picked up a few chips from his plate, "I told you I took it to the mechanics remember?"_

_He nodded. Oh yeah. He must have forgotten. He was crazy busy today so it just flew right past him when she called and told him. He thought now would be a perfect time to bring up the idea of getting married. _

_"So I showed this young couple a house today, they're getting married in a few months, and I think they're going to take it"_

_Hannah grinned from ear to ear. She loved when Troy was in the process of selling a house because she knows how hard he works, "That's great baby!"_

_Troy took another bite of his sandwich, "Yeah, yeah, and they're getting married and it's the perfect house for a newlywed couple" _

_But when she didn't say anything, Troy continued to talk about it, wondering how he could bring up marriage without thinking that he was 100% serious about it. _

_"I'm going to take tips from them, because that could be us one day," Yes! Nailed it. He thought. But was very, very, very surprised by what she had to say next. _

_"Don't bother, marriage is not for me" _

_Troy thought he was going to choke on his sandwich. Did he just hear correctly? She was not into marriage? He had started to wonder what these past 3 years have been about. Why they hadn't talked about it sooner, and why he had no idea she felt this way. Who wouldn't be into marriage? Seeing his parents still so in love after 27 years made him believe in marriage, and want to be married. He was a one man kind of guy. He loved kids. He wanted some of his own. He wanted a wife to come home to, a family. What the fuck was going on? Was she just kidding?_

_"Are you kidding?"_

_Hannah hopped off her seat at their island, and wandered around the kitchen before landing in front of the pantry. She opened it and searched for something sweet. _

_"Wait. Are you being serious right now? You're thinking about marriage?"_

_Troy turned around in his chair, so he was now facing her, "I mean, it was always in the back of my mind. We've been together almost 3 years now, so I figured maybe we're headed in that direction. But it wasn't until today that I really thought about it."_

_Hannah came back with a box of oreos, and a glass of milk, and sat ready to discuss this topic. She figured now's the best time to tell her about her thoughts on marriage. _

_"Troy, I love you. Everything is great. We just moved in together, you're in love with your job, I'm now with Ralph Lauren. Things are perfect. We don't need a piece of paper to tell us we love each other and are committed to each other right?"_

_She had a point. Everything was going good, better than last year at least, and no, they didn't need a piece of paper to tell them that, but it marriage was so much more than that. And he didn't know if she understood that, "Yes, you're right, but are you ruling out marriage forever?"_

_Hannah dunked her oreos into her milk as if she didn't even care about their conversation going on which frustrated Troy so much, but he had to keep his cool. He needed this conversation to not end, because if he got out of line, she would just walk away. Hannah shrugged, "I mean, I guess, I don't know. I feel like marriage breaks couples up sometimes, when there were absolutely no problems to begin with. I mean, I know we've had our problems, but we're past them and are really good right now. But you're pressured to keep this bond til death do you part, and it's just a lot you know? If you don't have that paper, you could live more freely" _

_He honestly could not believe what he was just hearing. He wanted to scream, run, get out of there, and maybe even throw away her oreos. He just couldn't understand why someone like her wouldn't want to get married. Sure, her parents are divorced, but her step mom and dad have been together for 20 years, along with her mom and step dad. So he didn't see the problem. _

_"Last thing," he told her, not wanting to push this topic on her any longer, "just to be clear. You're not saying you never want to get married, right?" _

_She turned to him, and cupped his face, "Baby, why are you thinking about this? I'm not and you shouldn't either, we just moved in together. I don't think I want to, but you never know, I might want to in 3 years. Or tomorrow. Maybe not. It all just depends" _

_Troy took a minute to process everything. Could he be with someone who didn't exactly know about wanting to get married, but eventually could? He loved Hannah more than anyone else he's ever been with, but 20 years down the road, he wants kids, a wife he knows felt so much love for him that they'd make their bond even stronger by becoming one not just for them but for their kids as well. He just didn't know if he had it in him to wait around wondering, hoping if one day she'd change her mind. He loved her so much that he couldn't believe what came out of his mouth next._

_"Han, I think we should break up"_

_Now, Hannah was almost choking on her food. And she also didn't know if she heard him correctly, "WHAT!?" She was hysterical. She couldn't believe what was happening. Or if he was being serious. Who would break up a perfect relationship, that was going phenomenal over a silly marriage talk? No sane person would, she thought. _

_"Troy are you being completely serious right now?_

_He nodded his head, even though he didn't want to be, "I just never realized marriage wasn't what you want, and it's something I definitely want. I love you, Han, but I can't be with someone who doesn't want to get married." _

_Hannah grabbed on to him, desperate to try to change his mind. She loved him so much, she didn't want to lose him. But she just did not want to get married. Not in 3 years, maybe not ever, but she didn't know if her mind would change. It could, but she just didn't know that. _

_"Troy I love you, please don't do this. We're just as serious as a couple that's married," she tried to argue._

_"Han, believe me, I don't want to do this, but I'm not going to sit around and hope for you to change your mind one day. I know I want to get married, have kids, have a family. If you're not sure you want that, I need to get out sooner rather than later."_

_She was now on the verge of tears. She didn't understand why he was throwing away a perfect 3 year relationship over something in the future, when tomorrow isn't even guaranteed. _

_"Troy, why? We just moved in together. This has been perfect" _

_He finally got off his chair and started walking out of the kitchen, before turning back, "You can keep this place. I, um, I'm leaving to California as soon as I know I can transfer to their office. And um, I'll have people come get my things that have already been moved in here. The rest, I'll just take."_

_Hannah rushed over to him and hugged him. And now she was crying. Tears were falling from her face. Even though she didn't want to break up, she could understand where he was coming from. It just hurt so bad. She loved him so much. _

_"I'm so sorry Troy. But I need you. I don't want to break up!"_

_Troy rubbed her back a little bit, knowing that calms her down, and wiped the tears away, but then all of a sudden pushed her away, "Stop. I have to go"_

_"I hate you! You're ruining my life, you're leaving me, and you never even cared about me huh? I fucking hate you Troy Bolton!" _

_Troy turned around to see her fallen to the ground, so much anger in her eyes, that he didn't even know if she was hurt anymore. He knew he was making the right decision. _

* * *

"So I left a week later, and now 3 months later, here I am," Troy finished his story and couldn't believe he told her everything, "Too much to take in?"

Gabriella shifted a bit on the couch, trying to get comfortable again. It wasn't really too much. If anything, it made he feel uncomfortable hearing a 10 minute story about him leaving someone he really loves. Or loved. She didn't even know. It was a little weird hearing him say that she was the girl he's loved the most since they are dating now. Or are going to begin. Again, she didn't know.

"No, no, not too much," she shook her head, "It's just a little weird hearing about your strong beliefs in marriage, and here we are, on our first date"

Troy felt like an idiot. Did she think he was telling her this story so she could know his stance on marriage? God, he hoped she didn't. He really didn't want to scare her away, but it was a big part of the story. Of course he doesn't expect Gabriella to tell him if he believes in marriage like his does, it was only their first date.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Troy, chill, it's fine. I was kidding," Gabriella laughed, trying to lighten the mood. It had got too deep for her liking for the past twenty minutes. She wanted to go back to laughing with him. "But I'm sorry you had to go through that. I mean, I'm not just saying this because it brought you here, to me, but you did the right thing"

He smiled. It was the first time he got those butterfly feelings from someone since he first started dating Hannah. As much as it hurt, and as much as he wished it didn't happen, he's so glad it did because Gabriella is so great. He was finally starting to feel like himself again.

"It's probably the best thing that's come out of this," he told he as he leaned forward and kissed her, "that, and there's no pinkberry in New York, so tragic"

Gabriella laughed as she slightly pushed him away from him, "Oh thanks, I'm just as equally great as frozen yogurt. You're the best"

"I know right? I'm going to go to the bathroom, don't miss me too much," he said as he gave her one more kiss.

Perfect night. Gabriella thought as he walked away.


	8. Unexpected Visits

A month had gone by, and Troy and Gabriella were doing great. They were in the process of making a deal to start selling their third house, things at the office weren't weird at all, and they couldn't get enough of each other. To say they were moving fast would be a bit of an understatement. Things took off right away and they barely spend any time away from each other. Their favorite thing to do is get take out, and snuggle up on the couch to one of their favorite shows. They tried to take things slow, they really did, but they just couldn't. All they wanted to do was spend time together. They wouldn't neglect their friends or family, but they did spend more time together than with them but they were supportive of their relationship.

Over the weekend, they took a day trip to Santa Barbara and had the best time. It was too cold to hang out on the beach, but it was such a pretty view. Gabriella didn't know if it was too early to be taking road trips with him, but she took any chance to hang out with him. The only thing that was bothering her at this point was that she didn't know if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They act like they are, but he hasn't made it official, and that's the only thing she doesn't know about them. She doesn't know if he considers them to be official.

Troy walked into the office Monday morning with two coffees. One for him and one for Gabriella. Instead of going to his office first, he went straight to hers to drop it off and tell her good morning, but he walked into an empty office. Where was she? Was she late? He figured, so he left her coffee on her desk with a note.

_Morning, beautiful. Late again? You're going to get fired if you keep this up. Here's your coffee. Decaf with two packs of spledid. Enjoy. _

He walked out of her office and straight to his, going over their weekend in his head. He had such a nice time and was a little sad it was over. He laughed so much on his way up to Santa Barbara that he thought he was going to die. He didn't know what she was doing to him... he felt way too much for this girl in such a short period of time.

He turned on his lights, and put his briefcase and jacket on his chair, and immediately started going through papers. And not even a minute later, Gabriella walked through the door wearing a skin tight black dress, nude heels, minimal make up, and her hair in a high messy bun. And he thought she looked more beautiful than ever, but he had a feeling he'll think the same thing tomorrow and the next day.

"Hey," he called out, getting up out of his chair and coming around his desk, "you get your coffee?"

She put her hands around his neck, "I did, thank you," and then leaned up for a kiss, "I missed you yesterday"

"I missed you too. How was your parent's?"

Gabriella shrugged. Nothing new. Just a typical Sunday BBQ at her parents with her brother and sister.

"It was fine. How was your day?"

Troy shrugged as well. He didn't really do anything besides watch basketball with a buddy of his, "Fine. Just watched basketball with Josh and chilled."

Gabriella leaned up and gave him another kiss. It felt so good to be able to do that whenever she wanted to. And she was finally starting to get back to that place of deeply caring about another person.

"So we have to show the Wilson's that house in Bel Air around 2. I know you're not a big fan of them, but please come"

Troy groaned, Brad Wilson was such a tool and it was so obvious that he was cheating on his wife that he hated being around him. He had shown them 3 houses already and he didn't know if he wanted to make it 4. But if it's more time to spend with Gabriella, then he would.

"Just because you asked," he told her and he rubbed her arms up and down, a gesture that she greatly enjoyed because it made her feel loved.

A knock was suddenly at the door, and the two of the jumped apart. Gabriella turned around to see a pretty, young, brunette at the door, and she did not recognize her at all. She turned to look at Troy, and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He just stood there, frozen, and she didn't know what to do next.

Then the girl spoke, "Um Troy?"

Gabriella smiled at her, but it slowly faded once she heard Troy say, "Hannah."

Hannah? Gabriella thought. What in the world was she doing here? Was she here to win Troy back? Could she? Was she just stopping by cause she's in town for the week? What could she possibly want? So many questions were running through her head, but she thought it'd be best if she excused herself.

"Um, I'm just gonna go Troy. I'll look over the house for the Wilson's and get ready for that"

Troy nodded, not being able to get any other words out, and slowly watched his new girl pass his ex girl. It was too weird and he had so many questions, but he didn't even know where to start.

"Was I interrupting something?"

Troy finally got himself together, and was able to form complete sentences, "I, well kind of, um, what are you doing here?"

Hannah moved from the doorway and came closer to him. She thought he looked so good. It's like he gets better with age, even though it had only been 5 months.

"Um, you weren't returning any of my calls. And my sister was coming out here so I figured if I wanted to talk to you, I should come with her. How are you?"

Troy could not believe she was here right now. He didn't know what she could want, or why she was here since he wasn't returning her calls for a reason. Didn't she get that he didn't want to talk to her? If he wanted to move on from her, he had to cut off all connection. And he did, and that's what he was doing... moving on. With Gabriella.

"I'm good. Um sit down if you want?," Troy told her as he went back to sitting as hit desk.

Hannah took off her coat and sat on the chair in front of Troy's desk, setting her purse and jacket on the floor. Troy ran his hand through his hair and Hannah slowly watched him, a little bit sad that he didn't seem excited to see her even though she expected he wouldn't.

"So, I wanted to tell you something..."

* * *

Gabriella ran out of Troy's office and straight to Cat's desk. She needed to tell someone what was going on. Not only was she confused, she was worried. This girl and Troy had 3 years worth of history. The only had a couple months.

"Cat! Did you see that brunette girl just walk in? Curly hair?"

Cat looked up frantic, not knowing what the hell was going on with Gabriella. She was a little bit out of breath, and it looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Whoa, what's up with you?"

Gabriella waved her hands, motioning that she didn't have time for her questions, "Did you see that girl just walk in?"

Cat nodded, "Who was that?"

Gabriella threw her head back in frustration.

"His ex. The one from New York. The one he left!"

"No!," Cat cried, "What the fuck is she doing here? And what are you doing here? Go listen!"

Gabriella shot her a "what in the world" kind of face, listen? No way. Gabriella was sure Troy would tell her anyway, right? Or no? She did want to hear what they were talking about, but she didn't want to get caught or feel guilty.

"I can't do that! What if I get caught? I'd be so embarrassed!"

So Cat did what any good friend would do. She volunteered herself to listen for it. It was perfect because Troy's office was right next to the xerox and copy machine and he had a chair right outside his office, so she could wait for her things to be done while listening in.

"You're the best Cat!" Gabriella exclaimed, "Remember everything! And don't get caught!"

Cat laughed, and pushed her slightly as she made her way to Troy's office. Get caught? Psh, I do this all the time. She thought.

* * *

"I want to get married"

Those words hit Troy like a ton of bricks. She wants to get married? She came all the way to LA to tell him that she wants to get married? Who did she think she was? He was finally starting to be happy, and be himself again and she comes and tells him this? He was furious. Not only because he was now with Gabriella, but because it took him leaving for her to realize how much she "loved him"

"Hannah, you can't just come to LA and tell me that. And how do I know you're not lying? You made it perfectly clear you didn't believe in marriage. You didn't even try to sugarcoat it."

Hannah stayed quiet. He was right about that. But she did a lot of thinking and realized she missed him and loves him and she can't imagine her life without him by her side. And that's what she wants him to know.

"You left and I called, and when you didn't answer, I decided that you might need some space. But then a few weeks after and you still weren't returning my calls is when I lost it. I did a lot of thinking, and I realized how much I love you and that I want all the same things you want. I'm willing to get married if it's what makes you happy!"

Willing? Troy thought. So she didn't actually want to? She would only do it for him, and not for herself. That upset Troy. And even though it upset him, part of him thought about them together. Their relationship was not easy, especially the 2nd year, but they had a lot of great times and he really loved her. But Gabriella was now in the picture. If she had came and told him that when Gabriella wasn't involved, he probably would have considered giving them another chance. But now he's not sure. Things were going great with Gabriella, but Hannah had 3 years on her. He knew he had to make a decision that was ultimately going to make him happy.

"Han, I'll be completely honest with you. When I got here, I was so hurt and devastated, but I secretly hoped we would get back together. Not anytime soon, but maybe in the future. But for the time being, I had to cut you out. I kept thinking about you, but whenever I did, I heard you saying you never wanted to get married so I had to stop. Part of me wished I didn't care about this so much, but I do and there's no changing that. And then Gabriella happened"

Hannah got chills just thinking about Troy with another girl. Gabriella? The girl that just walked out of here? The super gorgeous one that she now hated? She was so mad, sad, upset, etc.

"The, um, girl who just walked out of here?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, and um, we've been seeing each other for the past month or so and it feels weird telling you this, but it's been going great. She, in a way, healed me. So you coming here to tell me you want to get married is a little bit too late. I'm happy Han"

Hannah couldn't be seated anymore. She got up and walked around the chair towards the bookcase against the wall. Pacing back and forth a bit, she started, "So let me get this straight... you're choosing a girl you've been dating for a month over someone you've dated, loved for almost 3 years?"

And now Troy couldn't be seated anymore either, he followed her lead but made sure to stay a good distance away from her. The way she was making it seem, it seemed like he was the bad guy. He wasn't going to let her do that.

"Do you know how unfair that would be to Gabriella? Not only would it be unfair, but it'd be not right. She's already invested feelings in me, I've already invested feelings in her. Things are good. I'm finally moving on from you, I'm finally happy again and you can't just come in here and say you want to marry me. You had your chance, and you didn't take it, and when you think you might lose me for good, you decide you want to? You're so selfish. And I don't even know if you're telling the truth"

Hannah, who was facing the bookcase, now turned around, with tears starting to form in her eyes. She had lost him. She didn't think he'd just take her back, but she did think he would think about it at least, but he has a girlfriend. It was something she definitely didn't expect.

"I get you have a new girlfriend and you're moving on with your life, but I'm being sincere. I love you," she walked over and got her bag and jacket by the chair, "I'm in town until Friday. Call me if you change your mind."

She walked out of his office, and left Troy standing there still in shock. He didn't think this was real life. His ex girlfriend just came and confessed she wants to marry him, he has a beautiful girl he really loves a couple of offices down, and now he has to choose? He needed to get out of his office and get some fresh air.


	9. Space between us

"Do I wanna know?," Gabriella asked Cat as she rushed in her office and shut the door behind her. She had just listened to Troy and Hannah's conversation and surprisingly was able to hear all of it, very clearly.

Cat pulled up the chair from beside the couch to the front of Gabriella's desk, "I think so"

So Gabriella turned off her computer, set her phone aside, and demanded Cat told her everything she heard and what she thought about the whole situation.

"I know you like to interrupt to ask questions, and I'm not going to let you do that this time. Just let me get everything out before you do, ok?" Cat told Gabriella, in which Gabriella nodded, "Ok good. Well she started off by saying she came to see him because her sister was in town so she decided to tag along since he wasn't returning his calls and she had something to tell him. Turns out, she's ready to marry him and came to tell him that. Troy questioned her sincerity because he recalled her being gung-ho about not wanting to. And she said the time apart realized that she needed him and loves him and is willing to get married for him. He told her that he wished that one day that maybe they would get back together, but he had to cut her out in the meantime because he couldn't keep thinking of her. And that's when you came in,"

"What?!"

Cat shushed her, though, "I told you! Let me finish. Ok, he then said that you happened. That everything between you guys is going great and in a way, you sort of healed him. And that it's a little too late, that he's happy. She then went on asking if he was honestly going to choose someone he knew for a a few months over their 3 year relationship. He said it would be unfair to cut it off because you've both invested feelings and not only unfair, but he doesn't want to because things are good, he's happy, and he's finally moving on. He then called her selfish, I think she maybe started crying a bit, and told him that she was being sincere and if he changed his mind and wanted to talk, that she'd be here until Friday and then left. And shortly after he walked out of his office and I asked where he was going, pretending I was just coming out of the copy room, and he said he needed some fresh air. He looked upset, and slightly confused. More upset though"

When Cat told her she was done, Gabriella tried to process it all. She broke it down. Ok, she wants him back and is willing to marry him. But he said it was too late, he's happy with me. He hoped they'd get back together someday, but not anymore? She left and said she'd be here til Friday if he changes his mind. And then he left to get some fresh air.

"I mean, I guess it's good that he said he was happy with me and basically turned her down right? But why did he need fresh air... to think about it? Is he thinking about it?" Gabriella frantically asked Cat

Cat shrugged. She honestly didn't know what it meant either, but she didn't want Gabriella to think the worst.

"Just talk to him ok? What I took away from that conversation is that he's happy with you. But just talk to him, and tell him exactly how you're feeling," Cat got up, "Oh and I got the confirmation e-mail for your plane ticket. What time should I take you tomorrow, 8 am?"

Gabriella crooked her head to the side and scrunched her face. It was something she did when she was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Cat grunted, "Your plane ticket to New York! Tomorrow! Your sister's having her baby, you told her you'd go for the birth? Did you forget?"

"OH RIGHT," It finally came back to her. She was lost for a minute, but then got really excited. She loved babies and couldn't wait for her sister to welcome her second niece or nephew. "Yes please 8 am. And can you pick me up Saturday at 1?"

Cat nodded, "Duh. I gotta get back to work"

Gabriella thanked her, and she herself got back to work.

* * *

About half an hour after Cat exited her off, Troy came in wanting to talk. She wondered if it had to do with Hannah or with the Wilson's. But she had rescheduled the showing of the house until next Monday just in case he wasn't up for it today.

"What do you wanna talk about?," she asked him as he took a seat on her couch.

She got up and joined him on the couch so they could be closer to each other so he didn't have to yell or talk loud.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, and ran his hands through his hair. He was nervous to tell her about Hannah because he didn't know how she'd react. He didn't know if she'd be mad, hurt, upset, jealous, etc. But he had to tell her. She saw her walk in for God's sake.

"So that was Hannah"

Gabriella nodded, "She's really pretty"

Troy looked at her, who was not making this any easier. She was supposed to give him a mad face or an eye roll or something, not compliment his ex.

"Well she basically said that she's willing to get married and the time apart is what she needed to realize that, but I don't know if I believe that. I told her I was happy with you because I am. You made me forget about her and move on. And showed me these feelings I didn't even know about. It's safe to say my feelings for you are definitely different than the feelings I had with Hannah. I mean, I loved her, it's just different, you know? Anyway, I felt like I needed to tell you what was going on, but I just..."

Gabriella thanked Cat in that moment, because if he had come and told her that and expected her to respond right away, she would have said something she'd regret or said something stupid, but since she had time to process it all and digest it, she knew what to say. And it even surprised her.

"Troy, I do believe you're happy with me, but I know part of you is questioning if you should be with Hannah. I mean, you guys were together for three years"

Troy was very confused. What was she getting at? Was she telling him that he could be with Hannah? "Gabriella..."

But Gabriella cut him off. She needed to tell him what she was thinking, feeling, and she needed to tell him before she left for New York.

"I know what it's like. When Ryan and I broke up, I started seeing this new guy, and I kept thinking about how if Ryan came back to me, I would take him back because this new guy didn't mean much. So I get it. I know you're in a tough place, and you don't know what to do, but I'm just telling you... If you want to give it another go with Hannah, you can."

Troy shook his head. That's not what he wanted to do. At least he didn't think he did. He hadn't given it much thought. When he went out for air, that's the last thing he did. He didn't think about anything. He just walked around.

"No, Gabriella, you're taking it all wrong..."

"Am I Troy? Maybe you don't realize it. Maybe you need a couple of days to really grasp everything she was saying. You guys have so much history and I don't want to stand in the way of that," she got up and went to her desk, "Look, I'm leaving to New York tomorrow and I'm not packed yet so I'm taking the rest of the day off. My sister is having her baby and I'm going to be there for a couple of days. And I canceled the meeting with the Wilsons and postponed it until next Monday"

She gathered some papers, her phone, her iPad and her water bottle and stuffed it into her purse.

"I'll be back Saturday. Think about what you want and what makes you happy," she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "And just know, I'm not mad. I really just want you to be happy. Bye Troy"

Troy turned to face the doorway, which Gabriella just walked out of. What just happened? Why was she so understanding? This only made things harder because it proved how great she is. He really needed to think about this. Could he throw out a 3 year relationship for someone he's known, but makes him so happy, for less than 6 months?

* * *

The next day, Gabriella arrived at her sister's house who was getting ready to go to the hospital to have her baby. It was a planned C-section, so Gabriella had known for weeks when her sister was going into labor, which helped so much since she lived across the country.

"I've missed you so much Gabs," her sister, Adriana, told her as she walked through the door, "Mark just went out to get some pizza for you and Isabella. Thanks so much for watching her"

Gabriella offered to watch her niece while her sister and her brother in law went to have their baby. Her mom and dad were in town too but they had left a week earlier, wanting to spend time with Isabella before she got a new brother or sister.

"Oh no problem, I love that little munchkin. Where is she?"

Adriana led Gabriella to their back living room where everyone was hanging out, "Guys, Gabs is here"

Little 3 year old Isabella ran to her as soon as she saw her, "auntie!"

Gabriella picked her up and gave her the biggest hug. She loved her niece so much that at times, she actually wanted to steal her. Man, she needed some babies of her own.

"I've missed you so much lovebug. Are you excited to have a brother or sister?" she asked in which Isabella nodded. She put her down and greeted her mom and dad, "Hi mom, hi dad."

Her parents got up and gave her a kiss and hug, "How was your flight?," her dad asked her.

Gabriella shrugged, "Eh same ole, same ole. Boring and annoying"

She was happy to be in New York with her family. It would take her mind off everything back in LA. Work. Troy. Troy. and Troy.

"Gabs come see the nursery," Adriana told her and then dragged her upstairs to her future niece or nephews room, "Isn't it fabulous? I hired this lady who did Kourtney Kardashian's nursery. Can you believe it?"

Gabriella looked around. It was such a cute nursery and she was so happy for her sister that her eyes got watery. She was trying not to let her sister see but it was too late. She already saw and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, nothing... I'm just so happy for you. You're living your dream life! You got a beautiful daughter, your 5 year wedding anniversary to the most perfect man is coming up, and soon, you're going to have another beautiful little baby."

Now Adriana was getting teary eyed. But she was pregnant and emotional so it wasn't that bad. But her sister's word struck a cord and made tears fall down her cheeks. She felt a little bad because she thought Gabriella was going to be living this life with Ryan, but that didn't end up happening, but she knew her sister was going to find someone special.

"I love you. You're going to find someone and live your dream life as well. I know it," Adriana hugged her, "Is it with Troy?"

Gabriella pulled apart from the hug and looked around at the nursery some more, trying to avoid the question, but it was her sister. She told her everything even though they lived on different coasts.

"There's potential there, but it's complicated right now"

"How so? Come on, let's sit down. These rocking chairs are so comfortable!"

Gabriella sat on one as her sister sat on the other. She needed to tell her sister. Her sister had the best advice and she dated a few bad guys before she found her prince charming so if anyone knows what to do and say, it's her.

"I don't know, Aid, I told you how he broke it off with his ex girlfriend because she didn't see marriage being in her future right?"

Adriana nodded, "You did and I really like that. Shows what kind of man he is"

"Well, yeah," Gabriella agreed, "But she came to LA yesterday and told him she was willing to get married because the time apart made her realize that she wants him. And of course, me being crazy, asked Cat to spy for me and she did. And he told her it was selfish what she was doing and he didn't know if she was lying or not, but most importantly, that he's happy with me."

Adriana did the same thing Gabriella did when she was confused. She crooked her head to the side, and scrunched her nose. She was very confused. From what she gathered, Troy said no to his ex because he was happy with Gabriella? What was the problem?

"Gabs I don't see the problem"

Gabriella shook her head, "I know, you don't. I haven't told you how I felt about it. When Cat first told me, I was very relieved and happy. And then I got to thinking about it. What if he secretly wants to but he doesn't want to be a jerk to me? What if he continues to be with me, and then realize that our relationship is nothing compared to theirs and he misses it? So I told him to think about it. I told him that I was going to be away the whole week and that he should take the time to realize what he wants and that I won't be mad if he chooses to be with her. I can't be, right? It's his happiness. And I want him to be happy. I mean, it's only been a month that we've been dating. And they were together for 3 years. There's so much history there"

Adriana rubbed her belly and took in her sister's words. She was so proud of her sister. She handled that situation better so well that she hoped Troy would not go back with his ex girlfriend. She wanted her sister to be happy and she could tell Troy made her happy.

"I think you did the absolute right thing. You want him to be with you because he wants to, not because he doesn't want to disappoint you. What did he say when you told him?"

Gabriella got off the rocker and wandered around the room, looking at the paintings on the wall, not really wanting to answer her sisters question, but she knew she had to so she answered quietly, "I didn't give him a chance to respond. I just walked out"

"What?," Adriana asked

Gabriella turned around, "I didn't give him a chance to respond. I just walked out"

Now Adriana got up, and walked towards her, "Gabriella Marie Montez. Why would you do that?"

Gabriella shrugged. She didn't feel like she would like anything he would have to say.

"What if he knew he didn't want to be with her and wanted to be with you? Huh? You didn't even let him tell you that"

"And I didn't want to know at that moment. I felt like I needed to give him the time to think, to make sure it's what he really wants, ok?"

Adriana nodded. She trusted her sister and supported her through anything and everything. "Ok," She hugged Gabriella as much as she could since she had a massive bump in the way, "Now I need to get to the hospital to have this little thing. Ready to go downstairs baby sis?"

"Ready," Gabriella smiled at her sister, "I love you"

* * *

"We're home!" Mark, Adriana's husband, called out to Gabriella and Isabella who were in the back room playing with her barbie dolls.

Little Isabella ran right to her parents as soon as she heard them and begged them to let her see her new sibling. She was so excited and it was all she could talk about for the past few months.

Gabriella followed right up behind her, "Hey guys, how are you?"

Mark hugged her and thanked her for watching Isabella, "We're great, let's go to the living room so you can meet this bundle of joy"

They all gathered around the living room, Isabella sitting on the end of the couch with Gabriella right next to her. Isabella couldn't wait to hold her new sibling and she was dying to find out if he was a girl or a boy.

Adriana took the baby out of the car seat, and put her in Isabella's lap gently, resting it's head on a pillow, "Meet you baby brother, James Matthew Contreras"

"Yay I have a brother!" Isabella exclaimed

"And I have a nephew! Oh my gosh he's beautiful," Gabriella gushed along with Isabella.

She was so happy to finally have a nephew. She had two nieces and they needed a boy besides her brother, brother in law, and ad in the family. And he was the perfect addition.

* * *

"I'm so sad you're leaving," Isabella told Gabriella a few days later as they were at the airport, "I'm going to miss you but I'm not going to cry because I'm a big girl now"

Gabriella laughed, "Of course you are. And I'm going to miss you too, but grandma and grandpa are still going to be here. And maybe if you're good, they can bring you back to California with them"

Isabella jumped up and down and screamed joy, "YAY! please mommy, please!"

Adriana laughed and shot Gabriella a mad look, "Maybe baby, we'll decide later. Go with your daddy now"

As Isabella ran to her daddy, Adriana hugged her sister goodbye. She hated when her sister left. Yeah, she was 5 years older but, they were so close.

"Call me about Troy. And just remember, life goes on, and there's someone out there for everyone. And everything happens for a reason, ok?"

Gabriella nodded and hugged her once more, "Thanks sis. I love you""

"Love you, too"

They broke apart and Gabriella made her way onto the plane. She wasn't eager to get home like other times, because getting home meant she would know exactly where her and Troy stood. And she had this gut feeling she wasn't going to like it.


	10. Decision time

Gabriella walked into her house, took off her shoes, and dumped her suitcase near her door. She was so tired that she plopped down on the couch and could sleep for hours. The plane ride was so uncomfortable and she felt nauseous the whole way so she was glad to be laying on her comfortable couch.

As she was laying, she realized she was on top of something and sure enough, it was Troy's sweater that she had borrowed. She did not need that right now. She was so frustrated because he didn't text or call her all week, and she was starting to regret everything. What if she pushed him away? What if it came off like she didn't care? So many questions were running through her mind. And she didn't know if she could see him on Monday.

Before actually falling asleep on the couch, she got up and went to her room and threw on a pair of leggings and an over-sized sweater. She went to the bathroom to wash all of her make up off and put her hair up in a bun. Now she was ready to take a nap.

She went back to the couch and turned on the TV and just her luck, Friends was on, so she cuddled up with a blanket and started dozing off.

* * *

Three days before Gabriella got home, Troy was in his living room pacing back and forth. He knew he had to call Hannah today and tell him what he thought. He didn't want to wait until Friday, the day she left.

He walked over to his coffee table and picked up his phone. He scrolled down to Hannah's name, took a deep breath, and pressed 'Call'

He made a decision the day Gabriella and Hannah both walked out of that office, but he didn't want to tell Gabriella over the phone. He wanted to wait until she got in to tell her.

Hannah didn't answer her phone, which prompted him to leave a voice-mail, because he didn't know when he'd have time to call again.

_"Hey Hannah. So I know we have a lot of history and it'd be silly to just throw that all away..."_

* * *

Before Gabriella could fully fall asleep, she heard a knock at her door. She contemplated for about 2 minutes whether she should get it or not, but the person kept knocking so she felt like she needed to.

She opened the door and came face to face with Troy.

"Troy"

He smiled at her, "Hey can I come in?"

Gabriella tucked her arms in, slightly embarrassed that she was standing there with no make up, and pajamas basically in 2 in the afternoon.

"Um, yeah, sure. I just got back and was going to take a nap... which should explain this. I wasn't expecting anyone"

Troy walked in, and immediately made her blush. "You look beautiful"

Gabriella told him to sit down and asked if he wanted anything to eat or drink, and he said he would like some water so she got that for him and she got herself a glass as well. She came over and set it down on her coffee table.

"So what's up?"

He took a drink and then set it back down, "How was New York? Congrats on your newest addition to your family"

Gabriella smiled. She already missed that baby like crazy and couldn't wait to go back and see him. And her family.

"It was good. Thank you. She had a boy who had the most beautiful little face, ever," she gushed, "How was work?"

Troy shrugged, "Easy. Nothing much went on"

Gabriella nodded, not knowing what else to say now, because she didn't know why he was there and because she felt weird not knowing where they stood.

"So um, before you left you told me to make a decision..."

"Look Troy, I meant what I said about not being mad about the situation at all"

Troy nodded his head. He knew she meant it. Gabriella was always straight up and sincere. It was one of the things he liked most about her, to be honest.

"I know. I'm sorry Hannah came and she had to put a little dent in our relationship, but I don't want it to be there anymore. Gabriella, it's scary how much I care about you and like you in such a short amount of time, but I do and I'd be so crazy to just give up on that. I don't want to and I'm not going to. Hannah... yeah, sure, three years of history there, but that went out the door the minute I met you because I realized that if I met you and liked you this much, I'm not supposed to go back to her. Everything happens for a reason, I truly believe that. And the whole Hannah situation happened because maybe I was supposed to meet you," Troy scooted closer to her on the couch and intertwined their hands together, "I didn't even need a week to make my decision, I knew when I walked into your office that day, but things turn took a little turn, and I hope I'm steering it back in the right direction"

Gabriella couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. It was the most perfect answer. She honestly was not expecting that kind of answer, and she wasn't even sure he'd want to be with her, but he does and that made her the happiest person in the world. It made her even more happier knowing that he didn't really choose between them because Hannah had already been out of his mind for a while.

She couldn't help herself anymore, she leaped forward and gave him a kiss. She had been missing that all week and was so happy to be doing it again. Troy moved his hands and put it behind her head, bringing her closer to him, and kissing her more passionately.

Once they broke off, Gabriella told him, "Why are you so amazing?"

Troy pecked her lips, "You're amazing. And I realized we were never official, so will you, Gabriella Montez, be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, sealing the deal with another kiss.

Troy sat back on the couch and soaked it all in.

"Man, today's a good day. I'm happy to have my girl back. I missed you so much"

Gabriella snuggled up to him and pulled her blanket over them, "I mean, you could have texted or called me"

Troy laughed. He knew she was probably worried that by not texting her, he decided to go with Hannah, but he was just trying to wait until she came back to tell her everything.

"Never again," he told her as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

_"...but our relationship ended as soon as I walked out that day, and as soon as you told me you didn't want to get married. Han, I can't be in a relationship where everything is based off your terms, so I'm sorry. Gabriella means a lot to me and I know our relationship can be something great, and I know it's probably not what you want to hear, but you have to. I'm in the process of falling for her and I'm not going to let you get in the way of that. I wish you nothing but the best and I truly hope you find someond you can spend your time with. And maybe your opinion on marriage will change and you will find that man that changes it, and if you do, I'll be so proud and happy for you. I love you, Han. Take care."_


	11. Birthday planning and lies

It was now April and Gabriella couldn't be happier. April was her favorite month, especially this year, because not only was it her birthday in a couple of days, but her sister was moving back to California at the end of the month and she's getting to spend her birthday for the first time with Troy. And she could not be more excited because things between them were going great. Better than she had anticipated.

Troy also felt very happy that things with Gabriella were going so well. Not only was he 100 percent, completely moved on from his last relationship, but he was starting to fall so deep into this one. He knew things were going faster than planned, but they couldn't help it. They worked together, so it was bound to happen. And even though they spent so much time together, Troy was having the most difficult time coming up with a birthday present for Gabriella, so he decided to pay a visit to her mom so she could help him out.

"Troy!," Maria Montez exclaimed as she opened the door for her daughters boyfriend, "come in, come in. I was just whipping up some lemonade. Do you want some?"

Troy smiled and walked through the door and leaned in to give Maria a hug. Maria reminded Troy so much of his mom. She was so loving, and nurturing and loved her kids very much.

"I would love some," Troy said as he followed her to her beautiful kitchen, that Troy was madly jealous over. He loved kitchens and he didn't know why because it wasn't like he was a chef. He could cook, but not good enough to qualify him as one. He was just obsessed with kitchens.

Maria walked over to the cupboard and took two cups out and filled them up with ice, and poured some lemonade in them, "So what brings you here?"

"Well you know Gabriella's birthday is on Friday and I was just wondering what you think I should get her," he took a drink of his lemonade, "I know she's been wanting running shoes, but I don't know, I feel like that's not a good enough present"

Maria laughed. 100 dollar running shoes were not enough? Man, where did she find this guy? She thought.

"We always have the hardest time picking out gifts for Gabriella as well. She never tells us what she wants because she doesn't care about presents. And the annoying thing is, she really means it. But I know you want to get her something, so let's think. Have you noticed anything that she might need?"

Troy sat there, and drank some more lemonade as he thought about what Gabriella could possibly need or want. Nothing was coming to his mind and it was frustrating him. He really wanted to get her a nice birthday present. After all, it was their first birthday they were celebrating together.

He then remembered something.

"A watch," he said turning to Maria who was washing some dishes, "The other day when she went to lunch with Cat, I used her computer because mine was restarting and I didn't have time for that, so I went on hers and she was looking at some watches that she wanted."

Maria turned off the faucet and dried her hands, "Do you remember what brand or style?"

Troy shook his head, "No, but I'm pretty sure if I went to check them out, I would. Hey, are you busy? Would you mind coming with me? You know her better and what she likes"

Maria was thrilled. She loved helping people with gifts and it was even better that it was her daughter that they were shopping for.

"Yeah, of course! Let me just go grab a jacket and my purse"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Gabriella was entering the office after getting a routine check up at the doctors. Before even going to her office, she went to Troy's to say hi to him. She wasn't planning on coming to the office today because she had a hair appointment in the morning and then a doctor appointment that followed, and he knew that, but she left her iPad and she needed it to work on it from her house. So she decided to surprise him. Only she was the one surprised because when she got to his office, he wasn't there.

She walked out, and found the closest person to her, "Hey Michelle, do you know where Troy went?"

Michelle looked up from her computer, "Yeah, he said he was going to lunch with a friend or something like that"

Gabriella nodded and smiled, "Thanks Michelle"

She headed back to her office, put her iPad in her purse, and was about to head out but decided to answer a few e-mails on her computer before going home. It would be easier that way.

* * *

"Troy how about this one?," Maria called him over so he could see this watch that she thought Gabriella would really like.

Troy walked over to her, "That one's really nice, but I think I found the one she was looking at," he lead her over to where he was standing before she called him over, "This Rolex. I'm almost positive, cause I mean, how can you forget this gorgeous thing?"

Maria looked at the watch through the glass and was awe struck. The watch was beautiful, and it seemed really expensive. She knew her daughter, and she knew she would love the watch, but would feel so guilty about accepting it because it is so expensive. Gabriella liked nice things, but she liked buying it for herself.

"Troy, it's perfect!," Maria told him, "I mean, I know you can definitely afford it, but are you sure?"

Troy nodded, still looking at it, "I'm sure. I think she'll really love it."

Maria smiled and agreed, "Well then let's get it"

He was about to call over the store associate, but his phone started ringing. He got it out of his pocket, and saw that it was Gabriella calling.

"Shit, Maria, it's Gabriella. What do I tell her?," he asked her, panicking.

Maria was panicking too and she didn't know why, "Um just tell her you're at lunch with one of your friends. I mean, it is lunchtime"

Troy nodded, "Perfect. I even told the office that, because they have big mouths there"

He walked away from Maria and towards the door a bit, and finally answered after a few rings.

"Hey"

"Troy," he heard her voice through the phone, "what are you doing?"

Troy who was outside of the store now, looked around the neighborhood, "I'm having lunch with Josh going over the whole plan about putting his house up for sale. What are you doing?"

He felt bad that he was lying to her, but technically, it wasn't that much of a lie because he was planning on doing that, but later in the day. And he thought he wasn't going to see Gabriella all day because she had appointments.

He heard her say a few things, but wasn't paying attention, so she asked if he was listening to her.

"Yeah, I am. What are you doing?"

"I'm just at the office, about to head home. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner later?"

Troy who was keeping Maria waiting, wanted to get off the phone, but at the same time he did want to talk to her. But he had to, he couldn't keep her waiting and he had to get this done.

"Yeah, of course. But I gotta go, I'm heading into the restaurant right now. I'll see you later, ok?"

Gabriella said through the phone, "Ok, babe. See you later"

Troy pushed 'End' on his phone and made his way back into the store, and realized Maria had already taken care of everything and he just had to pay.

"Ah thank you much for your help Maria," Troy told her as he leaned in for a hug, "I hope she loves it"

Maria laughed at his silly thought as she hugged him back, "Troy, she's going to love it"

* * *

Gabriella shut off her computer, picked up her purse, turned off her lights and headed out the door. As she was heading out, she bumped into someone.

She looked up and realized it was Josh. Josh, the guy Troy was supposed to be at lunch with discussing business.

"Josh"

"Gabriella," Josh said, and then leaned in for a hug, "How are you?"

Gabriella smiled, "I'm good, what are you doing here?"

Josh thought it was a silly question. Obviously, he was there to see Troy. He expected her to know that. "I'm here to discuss the house situation with Troy. Is he in his office?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No, he's not. He, um, excuse me. I have to go talk to someone. But he's not here. I'll tell him you stopped by though if you'd like"

Josh felt like something was going on with Gabriella. She looked worried, scared, and confused. He thought maybe they had broken up or something, but he didn't want to pry, so he told her he'd just come back later.

As soon as he walked away, Gabriella went straight to Cat's desk in a panic.

"Cat!"

Cat who was in the middle of filling out an application shushed Gabriella and told her to wait a minute. She finished what she was doing, and put it away, and then turned and gave her attention to the crazy bitch in front of her.

"What?"

"Ok, Troy's not here and I called him and asked what he was doing and he said he was at lunch with Josh doing business only Josh just fucking walked in this door looking for Troy! What the fuck? Do you think he's cheating on me? I mean, he did sound weird on the phone like he was trying to get rid of me!"

Cat got out of her seat and walked over to Gabriella and placed her hands on her shoulders, "Gabriella, calm down. Breathe. Deep breaths."

Gabriella took a few deep breaths, and then opened her eyes, "Ok, I'm calm"

Cat nodded, "Ok. Look. Do you peg Troy as a cheater? No, right?," Gabriella nodded to her question, "Your birthday is in 2 days, he's probably off buying you a gift and used that as a cover story. You can't just jump to the worst conclusion possible"

She took another deep breath. Maybe Cat was right. Maybe he was buying her a gift. And no, she didn't peg him as a cheater, so maybe that was the case.

"Ok, yeah, yeah, maybe you're right," she tried reasoning with Cat, "You know what? You're right. I'm not going to even think that he cheated cause I know he wouldn't. I trust him"

Cat nodded and rubbed her shoulders, "As you should. Troy's a good guy, Gabs. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, and I'm sure in 2 days, you'll be getting the best gift ever from him. So just push it out of your mind so you're not weird around him"

"Yeah, I will. Or maybe Josh thought they were meeting here for lunch and Troy thought they were meeting there. Maybe it's that"

"Maybe," Cat replied, "I have to get back to these applications, but just stop thinking about it. Ok?"

Gabriella promised and grabbed her stuff and headed out of the building.

As she was walking to her car, she took out her phone and dialed her mom's number. After a few rings, her mom answered.

"Mom, hey, are you busy? Where are you coming home from? Oh ok. Well can I ask for a small favor? Can you cook me some of your famous mashed potatoes? I'm cooking some steaks for Troy and I and it'd be perfect with that. Yeah? Ok, thanks. I'm headed to the bank, to return something at target, and then to store to buy the steaks and other stuff. So it'll probably be done once I get there, right? Yay thanks mom, you're the best. Love you, too. Bye"

* * *

Maria hung up her phone as Troy pulled into her driveway, "Well looks like you're having my mashed potatoes for dinner," she laughed. And Troy smiled. He loved her cooking.

"I can't wait. Thanks again for coming with me and helping out. I hate how I had to lie to her though"

Maria got out of the car, "It's only cause she called, or else you wouldn't have had to. Plus would you have wanted to ruin the surprise?"

Troy shook his head. She was right. It was only a little while lie.

Maria said her goodbyes to Troy and shut his car door and made her way into her house. Once in there, she started getting everything ready to make the mashed potatoes for Gabriella.

She peels the potatoes, and put some water to boil.

About an hour later, as she was mashing them, Gabriella walked in the kitchen, "Mom"

Maria looked up from mashing her potatoes, startled. She didn't even hear her come in. "Gabi! You scared me."

Gabriella walked around the island to give her mom a kiss on the cheek, and stuck a finger in the potatoes to taste them.

"Sorry, mom. Are they almost done?"

Maria nodded, "Yeah, just have to add some half and half and add a few ingredients. What's up? How was your day?"

Gabriella didn't really want to get into details, or tell her about the whole Troy situation because she was trying to push it out of her mind like Cat told her to do. She had to if she wanted to move on from it.

"It was good. I had a few appointments, so I didn't go to work, but I'm going to do some from home. What'd you do today?"

Maria walked over to the fridge and took out the half and half and eye measured it and pour some into the bowl and continued mashing, "I just went over to Rodeo Drive for a bit, I was running out of perfume."

Gabriella laughed. Her mom was always saying she was running out of things, but in reality, she just liked shopping and would use that as an excuse.

She watched as her mom added the finishing touches to the mashed potatoes and she couldn't wait to eat some. They were her absolute favorite.

"You should have bought me some! You know I love your perfume," Gabriella told her.

Maria chuckled, "I know you do, next time. Oh by the way, I saw Troy today going into Villa Blanca. I was going to say hi, but he was a little far away and he looked like he was in a hurry. I love that restaurant. Your dad and I went the other day and it's really nice."

Maria thought she was helping Troy out, solidifying that he, indeed, was at Villa Blanca having lunch just in case Gabriella thought he was buying her gift. After all, it was 2 days until her birthday. Who wouldn't think that?

"Oh really?," Gabriella asked, trying to stay as cool and normal as possible, "You should've"

Maria shrugged it off, "Next time. I'll see him soon, anyway, I'm assuming"

Gabriella now backed away from the island and went to the fridge to get a water bottle, not knowing what to think. Was he really cheating? What the fuck was he doing there?

"Yeah, maybe" Gabriella answered, not knowing if she actually would, because if she found out he was cheating, she would be done. Completely.

Maria walked over to the pantry and got out some saran wrap and put some over the bowl of mashed potatoes, "Ok mija, I'm done. Here you go,"

Gabriella picked up her car keys, picked up the mashed potatoes, and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Thanks so much mom, I owe you"


	12. So many perfect things

Gabriella got home and she didn't have the energy to cook nor wanted to since she now found out that Troy may actually be cheating instead of buying her a birthday present.

She would just indulge in her mom's mashed potatoes later. She could eat the whole thing and leave none for stupid Troy. And all she wanted to do now was take a nap and not think about anything so she did just that.

But two hours later, she heard a knock on her door. Having just woken up, she didn't know what was going on, since she was still half asleep.

She opened the door to find Troy standing there with a bottle of wine. He stepped in, and gave her a kiss on the lips, "Hey"

Gabriella rubbed her eyes and tried to get back into the swing of things. Ok, she remembered, he's here to have dinner, right? Right. Oh yeah, also that son of a bitch is maybe cheating on me.

"You haven't cooked yet?"

Gabriella followed him into the kitchen, "Um no and I'm not going to. I took a nap instead."

Troy, who was busy opening the wine, turned around, "What?"

Gabriella hopped onto one of the stools on here island, "Nothing. How was your meeting with Josh?"

Troy tried to stay as calm as possible. He was a horrible liar, which is why he could never cheat on anybody because he would get caught right away.

"It was alright. Discussed a few things, nothing much. Did you want to go out to dinner instead?"

"Oh did you?" Gabriella asked him, "How is that possible since he came to the office looking for you about 30 minutes after you said you were going in to meet him? I mean, I know how impatient you are. If it was a miscommunication, you would not have waited 30 minutes for him to show up"

Troy tensed up a bit. Shit. Josh came to the office? He seriously didn't know where to go from here. He had to come up with something.

"No, yeah, he called me and I turned around and met up with him halfway."

Gabriella scoffed. Ok, so he was for sure lying now. And she was so mad. She was more mad than upset or hurt. She couldn't believe he would actually cheat on her. She thought she cold trust him.

"Oh turned around? That's funny, because my mom said she saw you walking into Villa Blanca. You know, that nice restaurant on Rodeo Drive?"

All Troy wanted to do now was take out her watch and show her and explain everything to her, but he couldn't. He really wanted to surprise her on her birthday. But he didn't want to play along with this whole cheating story just to make her surprised on her birthday, because he actually didn't want her thinking he would cheat. Ever. He had no idea what to do.

"Gabriella, what are you getting at?"

She couldn't believe how dumb he was playing which only made her believe that he was cheating more. Fuck the whole thing about him getting her a birthday present. She didn't buy it. She did, however, buy that he was sneaking around with some whore.

"Did you meet up with Josh today?"

Troy was so mad at himself. He was mad that she had gone to the office, mad that he lied in the first place, and mad that he took so long to get her a present or else they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Troy, answer me"

He walked over to the island where she was sitting, and stood across from her, "No, I didn't"

"Get out"

"What?"

"I said, get out!," Gabriella screamed at him and walked over to her front door and threw it open, "Why don't you go have dinner with the whore you went to lunch with and have the best time ever. Maybe she'll give it up for you!"

Troy followed her, but he didn't exit, instead he stood there trying to get her to calm down.

"Gabriella, stop. Please just let me explain, and don't talk like that" he begged her. He had to tell her everything.

Gabriella shook her head though. She had enough for one day and she needed to be alone. She couldn't even stand to look at him.

"Isn't that why you're cheating? But if you don't get out right now, so help me God, I will punch you in the face."

Troy looked at her with a look that said he wasn't cheating. And even though Gabriella could see that look, she looked right past it and slammed the door as soon as he gave in and walked out.

"Happy fucking 26th birthday to me." she whispered to herself as she threw herself on the couch and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

The next day, Troy felt terrible. He would never, ever want anyone to think he would ever cheat on them, but she threw him out before he could explain. And even though she wasn't returning any of his texts or calls, he was determined to see her and make this right.

He replayed the whole thing so he could get his story right. He knew that Maria probably told Gabriella that so she wouldn't suspect that he was getting her a birthday present so he couldn't be mad at her. The only person he really could only be mad at is himself for lying in the first place. But what's done is done and now he had to make it right.

It was 3 in the afternoon and Troy had left the office early so he could go to Gabriella's. He told everyone she wasn't feeling well so no one would suspect anything, and thankfully no one did. He stopped by the store to get her favorite flowers, a box of chocolates, and some wrapping paper to wrap her watch. If he wanted to prove he wasn't cheating, he would have no choice but to give her the watch today instead of tomorrow for her birthday.

30 minutes later, he was standing in front of Gabriella's door taking a deep breath, praying she would open the door. He had to knock a few times, but she finally did. Her hair was up in a pony tale, she was wearing yoga pants and an over-sized t shirt with little to no make up on. And she looked absolutely breathtaking which made him hope that she would forgive him for lying.

"Ugh I thought you were the pizza I ordered"

Troy couldn't help but laugh. "No, but can I come in?"

Gabriella stood there blocking the doorway, a little embarrassed that she was in pajamas and it looked like she had done nothing all day, which was true, but she didn't want him to know that.

"I only opened the door because I thought it was the pizza guy, so what do you think?"

"Gabriella, please," Troy begged, "We have to talk about this"

She gave her the most annoyed look she could possibly give him and turned around, leaving the door open for him to come in. She picked up starbucks that was on the coffee table and drank some as she took a seat on her couch.

"What do you want?"

Troy sat on the couch as well, on the opposite side of her, and presented her the flowers, "well first of all, these are for you," and then took out the chocolates, "these too."

Gabriella grabbed them both and set them on the table as she managed to utter the word, "thanks"

Troy sat there, hoping Gabriella would lighten up a little bit, and Gabriella sat there, hoping Troy would just say what he needed to say already.

"Well... speak," she told him.

Troy coughed, "Right. Right. Well, where do I begin. Can you not interrupt me until I'm finished? I mean, not that you would because it definitely seems like you have nothing to say, but I just want to get everything out there."

Gabriella eyed him, a little upset, because what if she wanted to interrupt and call him out on his bullshit if he was lying again? But she agreed to, because like he said, she had nothing really to say to him.

"Well yesterday when you had your appointments, I thought it'd be the perfect day to go birthday gift shopping for you because you wouldn't be around, so you'd have no idea where I was going, what I could possibly be buying you, etc. Only I had no idea because you never say anything you want, except for the running shoes, but I didn't know about those. I wanted to get you something else. So I went to your moms house, and she actually came with me to pick your present out on Rodeo Drive, and while I was in the process of buying it, you called and I had no idea what to say to you. Your mom told me to tell you that I was at lunch, and I didn't want to lie, but I thought, what the heck. It's just a little white lie. And I'm not blaming this on your mom at all. It was totally my decision. I had already told the office I was taking a lunch break because you know how big of mouths they have. So I thought it would be perfect,"

Troy paused and looked at Gabriella closely to see if she was following and if she believed him. And so far, he couldn't really tell. She didn't look as tensed, and her arms were uncrossed now, so maybe she was hearing him out and believing him.

"And as we were walking out, we passed Villa Blanca, and your mom joked that I should tell you I went there just in case you asked where. That's why I was at Rodeo Drive. Because I was picking out a present for you. Not because I was cheating. And for the whole Josh thing, yes, we planned on meeting, but I completely forgot about it and went to get your present instead. And I know it's a day early, but I feel like I have to give it to you now to wrap this whole story up," he finished and then got up and went to her front door, proceeded to open it, and went outside to the mailbox where he had stashed the present until he had finished his story.

He came back inside and sat back down on the couch, "I understand where you're coming from, I do, but I'd be the stupidest guy to ever cheat on you. And why in the world would someone cheat on someone who's the best thing that has ever happened to them? Because you are just that for me, Gabriella. I don't ever want you to think that just because we're not intimate, that I would leave you. That's not what this is about. And I know it's only been 4 months, but spending so much time together, it seems like it's been more than a year. And it's safe to say I'm completely, absolutely, insanely in love with you."

As he finished his pre-present speech, he handed her the box and told her to open it.

"Troy," Gabriella finally said.

"Open it," he replied.

So she did. And she saw the most beautiful watch ever. And a watch that she so badly wanted. Words couldn't even describe what she was feeling. 10 minutes ago, she wanted to punch Troy in the face and now she wants to kiss the shit out of him. It was definitely the best present anyone has ever given it. And she felt so bad that she was being such a bitch to him and he was out thinking of her, getting her the most perfect gift.

"How did you know I wanted this?," she asked, quietly.

"I have my ways," he replied with a smile, "I hope it fits"

She took it out of the box and tried it on. It fit perfect. The watch was perfect. His speech was perfect. He's perfect. Everything about this moment was perfect.

She threw herself on him and hugged him and then laid her head on his chest. She couldn't believe that she thought he would actually cheat on her. And she felt so dumb, but so relieved.

"I am so sorry. About everything. I'm such an idiot. I should have trusted you. I do trust you," she told him, and Troy told her that it was ok, it was his fault for lying.

"You know," she told him, "When I first started dating Ryan, it took us a while but I fell absolutely head over heels for him. I was so in love with him that I never wanted it to end. It was this feeling that I got and I thought I would never feel that way again because it was so strong. And once we broke up, I was sure I would never love someone like that again... and then you came into my life."

She took her head off his chest and scooted up so she could face him, his hands in hers, "and in such a short time, you've managed to give me that feeling again. Only it's so much stronger. And I love you for that. I love you so much"

Troy smiled as big as he could and leaned down and kissed her, capturing her lips so passionately, and never wanting to break apart. He could be in that position for the rest of his life and be absolutely fine with it. And same went for Gabriella.


	13. New York

Gabriella was having the best birthday. Not only did Troy cook her dinner, but he also made her dessert, which she was an absolute sucker for. It was by far one of her favorite birthdays. Her mom and sister woke her up and took her to her favorite restaurant for breakfast, then they went back to her mom's house where her dad surprised her with a pug and her brother got her tickets to see Coldplay. And then she came home to a home cooked meal by Troy. She honestly couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

"So did you name the dog yet?," Troy asked her, as he picked her up plate and put it in the sink as she went to the living room to play with the dog.

Gabriella stared at her new puppy, so in love, and she was so happy. She had wanted a pug for quite some time now, but she just never got around to it.

"I don't know," Gabriella picked him up and brought him into the kitchen where Troy was washing the dishes, "Do you think he looks like an Ollie?"

Troy stopped scrubbing the wine glasses for a minute and looked at the dog, "Actually, yeah, it can pass for an Ollie. Oliver? Or maybe Jack."

Gabriella kissed the puppy on the head and danced around with it in the kitchen as she held onto it tight.

"I love him so much, it's insane. I think I'm going to go with Oliver. Ollie."

"I like it," Troy replied before drying his hands on the dish towel, "Hey, I forgot to tell you earlier, but I don't think I'm going to be able to show the Lopez's the home next week. Sharpay and Zeke are having their baby shower next week and I have to go to New York."

Gabriella, who was still playing with Ollie, put him down and walked over to Troy.

"You're going to New York next week? Me too!"

Troy laughed, finding it so weird that they were both planning trips to New York, and haven't even told each other yet even though they spend so much time together, "Really?"

Gabriella opened the fridge and took out a water bottle, "Yeah, I actually just decided to this morning when Adriana called me. You know how she's moving? Well, when I lived in New York for the summer, I stayed with her and apparently I left a whole bunch of stuff and I told her to just bring it, and she said no, I have to go figure out what I want since she doesn't want to bring junk. Also, it'll be the last time in that house and I wanna help her a bit. With the kids and stuff."

Troy nodded as he picked up Ollie who was scratching at his feet, begging for attention. Troy loved dogs. He had two at home, a golden retriever and a beagle. He always wanted a pug, but two was enough, so he was glad Gabriella got one.

"That's so funny. Did you already pick a day to leave or do you want to leave Wednesday with me? I kind of wanted to spend a couple days out there before the baby shower, and then come back Sunday"

"I was planning on leaving Thursday, but Wednesday works. You can finally meet my sister and her husband Mark! Oh and their cute little babies, ugh I'm so in love with them"

Troy caressed Ollie and gave him a kiss on the head and made his way to the living room.

"Yeah, and you can meet my friends, and my best friends. I was actually going to ask you to come to the baby shower with me, and I had a feeling you wouldn't want to, but now you have no choice"

Gabriella laughed and sat down on the other couch to the right of the one Troy was sitting on with Ollie. She actually loved baby showers and even if her sister didn't call and ask if she could go, she would have, because she loves going to New York. But she could only visit, she could never see herself living there.

"Oooh, I love baby showers. Do you know what they're having yet?"

Troy shook his head, "No, I think they're going to reveal it at the baby shower. Hey, why don't you take your niece? It's a family fun baby shower with like jumpers, and stuff, basically like a kid party."

Gabriella smiled at his offer. That's one of the things she loves most about Troy... he always thought about her family. For example, the other day when they were on their way to her mom's house for a Sunday dinner, they stopped by this market that doesn't have very many stores in other locations and it carried her sister Alexis' favorite candy bar, that isn't that common in most grocery stores, so he stocked on on some for her. It was cool that he remembered, but so sweet that he bought some for her. He was just always so thoughtful. So this didn't surprise her at all.

"Isabella would love that. She loves parties, we can never get her to leave"

"She sounds fun," Troy laughed as he flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch, but got up instead and went over to give Gabriella a kiss on the lips, "I love you. Happy birthday"

She pulled him back in for one more kiss before letting him walk away, "And I love you. Thank you for everything"

* * *

It was now Wednesday and Troy and Gabriella had just gotten off their plane in New York, and they were waiting for their rental car to be ready. They decided to rent a car because since her sister and his friends live on the outside of the city, they wanted a car to get into the city if they wanted to have a night out. It just made sense.

"You're going to take the next right turn at the stop sign," Gabriella instructed Troy 20 minutes later as they were on their way to her sister's house, "And then another right. I think"

He did as he was told, and next thing they know, they're pulling up to the house. It was a really nice house and Troy was really impressed with the landscaping. That's always what he appreciates in houses.

"Their landscaping is perfection," Troy told Gabriella as he parked the car and turned it off, "And the color of the house is actually really nice."

Gabriella got out of the car and opened the door to the backseat and proceeded to take out her suitcase, "I know. They actually remodeled and they did such a good job. I wish I could just pick up this house and take it back to LA with me and live in it"

Troy kind of wished that to, if he was being honest. He, too, grabbed his luggage out of the car and then walked around to Gabriella's side and took her hand as they walked up to their front door.

After a couple of knocks, Mark opened the door, "Gabs!," he exclaimed while pulling her in for a hug, shortly followed by Isabella breaking them up so she could have a hug as well.

"Gabi! Hug me! I love you!," her cute 3 year old, almost 4, niece asked her to as she put her arms out to be lifted up.

She picked her up and gave her the biggest hug possible, "God, I love you so much. You're getting so big and beautiful!"

"I know!"

Gabriella laughed at her and then put her down, "Mark, this is Troy. Troy, this is Mark"

Mark stuck his hand out and Troy grabbed it and shook it, "Nice to meet you, Mark. Beautiful home"

Mark smiled, and shook his hand as well, "Likewise. Well, thank you. But my wife designed it all, pretty much"

"And I'm Isabella!," the little 3 year old exclaimed from beneath them who was not getting attention anymore, "I'm Izzy!"

Troy bent down to get at eye level with Izzy, "Hi Izzy, I'm Troy, how are you?"

She then leaned forward and gave Troy a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, which Troy wasn't expecting at all.

"Well aren't you friendly?," he said as they all laughed, "I have something for you"

Isabella jumped up and down. She loved presents more than anything in this world and was so excited when Troy told her this, "What is it?"

Troy opened his luggage and took out a Rapunzel doll and a Little Mermaid one as well.

"Your aunt Gabby told me you loved Rapunzel and Little Mermaid but she didn't tell me which one you loved more so I bought you both"

Isabella's eyes widened so big that you would think she just saw a ghost, but then the biggest smile appeared on her face and she started jumping up and down and screaming that confirmed she loved them both so much.

"2 dolls?! For me?! Are you serious?!"

Troy, along with Mark and Gabriella, laughed at the little girl's excitement and it was the cutest thing to watch because she was the cutest thing.

"Yep just for you."

Isabella leaned in again to hug him, "thank you twoy, I lub them!," and then ran the other direction before bumping into her mom who was now walking into the foyer, "mom, mom! twoy bought me two dolls! hes my friend mom!"

"Whoa, slow down sweetie," Adriana told Isabella as she bent down to get on eye level with her, "did you say thank you?"

Isabella nodded.

"Well then, I guess go play with them, but keep it down because your brother is sleeping"

She nodded again and then ran off to her playroom to play with her new dolls. Adriana smiled as she watched her little girl run away with the biggest smile on her face, and then approached Troy and Gabriella.

"Hi, Troy, it's so nice to finally meet you," Adriana told him as she embraced him in a hug, "I've heard such good things"

Troy hugged her back and said the same thing to her, "It's so nice to meet you too. And Mark. Gabriella loves you guys"

Adriana smiled, "And we love her! Thank you for the sweet present, but I'm not so sure that was a good idea. Once Isabella's tired of playing with them, she'll be stuck on you like glue."

"Well, I won't mind. I love kids," Troy replied

Adriana smiled and finally had the chance to take in Troy's good looks. She loved her husband and thought he was gorgeous and everything, but Troy's eyes were just to die for. And for the first time ever, Adriana was jealous of her baby sister for snagging such a beautiful man.

"Well, come in, come in. Do you want something to drink?"

Gabriella connected her hands with Troy's as they walked to the kitchen. She was happy they were finally meeting Troy and forming their own opinion of them instead of just going by what she told her.

"When did you get her those dolls?," Gabriella asked him as they took a seat at the island, "Back in LA?"

Troy shook his head, "No, when you were in the bathroom at the airport. The Disney store next door. I don't know, I just thought about her and thought she would like them"

And this is what Gabriella was talking about. She felt like this man can do no wrong. Especially when he remembers little things she tells him about people that aren't even her. She was so happy right now... sitting with her boyfriend, her sister, her brother in law, in one of her favorite cities. Life was good for Gabriella Montez.

* * *

"Zeke, I'm getting old, I can't run like I did in high school and college, I need a break," Troy told his friend, while playing some basketball at his house. It was now Thursday afternoon and Gabriella went shopping with her sister and niece, so he decided to visit his friends for a bit. His best friends Chad, Zeke and Jason came over to Zekes house for a little pick me up and to catch up. Well, not with Chad because he lives in LA, but with the other guys.

"You're only 26 years old! Man up! But fine, let's go inside and get something to drink," Zeke told the boys as they followed him into the kitchen, where his wife, Sharpay, was already in the process of getting them something to drink.

Sharpay and Zeke have been together since their last year in high school. Troy, Jason, Zeke, and Sharpay all attended Brown, while Chad went on to play basketball at NYC so they were all on the East Coast together. Troy had always been jealous of what Zeke and Sharpay have because senior year was tough for them, but they stuck it out and then they made it through college together. And in the midst of them starting their successful careers, they still managed to keep it together and never stop loving each other and he really admired that.

"Troy, you should have brought Gabriella, we've been dying to meet her," Sharpay told him as she handed him a beer, "You know she would have been welcomed!"

"Yeah man, what are you waiting for?," Jason chimed in as well

Troy took a sip of his beer, and laughed, "Actually, she's here with me, but she's with her sister helping her move, but she'll be at the baby shower"

Sharpay shot Zeke a look, and then a look to the other guys that didn't go unnoticed by Troy.

"What's going on?"

Sharpay walked over to the fridge and took out a water bottle with her, and took a chug of it, "Um, nothing. Why would you think something's wrong?"

Troy scoffed, "Shar, I've known you since high school"

Sharpay walked back to the island where the boys were sitting around and took out a stool for her to barely get up on. Being 7 months pregnant was hard. "Well, um, I just said that because I thought you didn't bring her, but we invited Hannah. I mean, I meant what I said. We are dying to meet her, and she would be welcomed, and you should definitely bring her, but you know Hannah's our friend too. Not as close as you of course and we haven't seen much of her lately, but still. We had to invite her"

Troy understood. When Hannah and him were a couple, they would always hang out with Sharpay and Zeke and do couple things. So it was understandable that she was invited and he wasn't going to tell them to dis invite her. He would just steer clear of her and be with Gabriella.

"No, I get it. It's fine. I haven't spoken to her since she came to LA, but I'm sure it'll be fine," Troy told them as he took more sips of his beer, "I never really had the chance to talk to you about the whole breakup. It happened so fast, and I was just wondering how you guys felt about it?"

Jason was the first to speak up, as he always is, "I don't think you felt the same as you did the first year and a half of the relationship. When the whole cheating thing happened, I know there was no proof that she did cheat, but I don't think you ever really forgot about that even though you said you did. So I think it took a bit of a toll on your relationship and it wasn't the same. And when the whole marriage thing happened, it was just the last straw you know? Do I think you could have been happy with Hannah forever? Quite possibly, because I know you always made the effort to. But did you love her the way you were supposed to? I don't think so. At least not for the last little while. I know Zeke and Sharpay are more in love than ever. It doesn't wear off if you're with the right person, it gets stronger everyday."

Troy was a little bit shocked at how well Jason had observed his relationship with her, and how well he knew about him. But that's what best friends are for right?"

"Yeah," Chad agreed, "I think it was for the best. It wasn't just a little agreement, this was your whole lifestyle she was disagreeing with. I know times were tough, but you always stuck through them because I know how badly you wanted a relationship like your parents... college sweethearts. I'm the only one that sees you with Gabriella, and guys, you know how he was with Hannah at the beginning of their relationship? Well he's like that with Gabriella times ten. So yeah, if it led you to Gabriella, you did the right thing."

Although Troy already knew Chad's opinion, but he was happy to hear it again. He had the best of friends, and he was really appreciative of how much they supported him. He was a little worried that they wouldn't understand and say he was overreacting, but they didn't, and he was so glad.

"As long as you're happy Troy," Sharpay told him, "and we can tell you are. I can't wait to meet her"

* * *

"So Troy told me he loved me," Gabriella told Adriana as they were driving into the city to do some shopping, "The day before my birthday, and I said it back"

Adriana glanced over at her briefly, not wanting to take her eyes off the road, but wanting to see if Gabriella was serious or if she was kidding.

"Already?," she asked her, "Hasn't it been like less than 5 months?"

Gabriella looked down at her phone, reading a text Troy had just sent her. **I love you. **And she couldn't help but smile. It still hadn't got old. She had no idea why he randomly texted her that, but she was not complaining at all. She loved hearing the words.

"Gabriella!"

She looked up from her phone, "Oh sorry, yeah, it's been about 4 months, but aid, we spend so much time together that it feels like we've been dating for a year!"

Adriana understood. Her and Mark waited about 7 months before exchanging the words, but 3 of those months he spend studying abroad, so she could understand. All she wanted was for her sister to be happy, so it didn't even matter. You can't put a time limit on love.

"Well, tell me how he told you!"

Gabriella laughed, thinking back to last week, because at this very day and time, she was under the impression that he was cheating on her.

"You're going to die, it's the funniest story. He was out buying me a present with mom, and I wasn't supposed to come into the office that day because I had a couple of appointments, but I did to grab some stuff. Well, he wasn't there, he said he was at a meeting with a client, only the client showed up at the office, and I thought he might be out cheating, but Cat put the idea into my head that he was probably just buying me a present. So then mom, bless her heart, thought she was doing Troy a favor by saying she saw him at this restaurant on Rodeo Drive, which is a really nice restaurant, somewhere where you'd take a girlfriend or lover. Anyway, she was just trying to help me believe that he was at a lunch instead of buying a gift, but she didn't know what had happened before so I went back to thinking he was cheating. He came over, I threw him out, and then the next day, the day before my birthday he came over with flowers and chocolates and explained the whole thing to me, and gave me THIS!," she finished by showing her Rolex off to her.

"Oh my gosh, let me see this!," Adriana yanked her arm so she could get a closer look at a red light, "Gabs, this is STUNNING."

Gabriella pulled her arm away, and fixed her watch, "I know, right? And then after, he told me he wouldn't ever think of cheating because he loves me. And then I said it back."

Adriana was so happy for her sister. She was so worried that after Ryan she would consume herself in work and wouldn't bother to give dating a chance, but she's so glad she did because she could tell she really loves Troy.

"And of course after he left, I called mom, not because I didn't trust him, but just so she could confirm it, and yeah, she told me he was with her all afternoon"

Adriana reached over and grabbed Gabriella's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, "I'm so happy for you baby sis. And to be quite honest, even though Troy is drop dead gorgeous and could totally pass as looking as a cheater, I never got that impression of him, you know? Sometimes you can just tell."

Gabriella nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. Troy had everything to qualify him as looking like a cheating, and being a cheater. No man that good looking, who could get any girl in the world, seems like he'd be ok with just one girl. But Troy was the exception and she was so glad she snagged him.

"I'm happy," she smiled and went back to texting him.


	14. Baby Shower Pt 1

It was now Saturday, and Troy and Gabriella were getting ready for the baby shower that was taking place in about an hour, but Troy promised he'd show up a little earlier to help them set up a bit.

"Isabella, you still want to go to the party?," Gabriella asked her niece who was in her room watching her do her hair. It's not like she had a choice now. Her sister and Mark and baby James went out to lunch and to get some stuff out of storage so she had to go, but she liked asking her anyway.

Isabella thought for a minute, "Is Twoy going? Because he's my best friend"

Gabriella smiled at the little girl on her bed, who had taken such a liking to Troy, and even though Isabella wanted to be around Troy 24/7, Troy either faked it really well or didn't seem to mind. Because he showed just as much interest in her that she did in him. And it was so sweet to watch.

"Yep," Gabriella told her, "He said if you want to go, you have to go put on a pretty dress right now"

Isabella jumped off the bed upon hearing that and ran to her room in search of the prettiest dress she had, and came back with a red dress with flower print on it.

"How about dis one?"

Gabriella turned around and saw her holding up a red dress, which she thought was so adorable. She wanted a little girl so bad so she could dress her up in pretty dresses and shoes, but for now, she would have to live vicariously through her sister and her kids.

"That one's perfect!"

"Yay!," Isabella screamed as she ran out the door to put it on just as Troy walked through the door, "Hey, you ready? I told Sharpay I'd be there around 2:30."

Gabriella looked over at the clock which read 2.

"Yeah, 5 minutes, just finishing my hair. And Izzy's putting her dress on," she told him, "Do you mind checking up on her?"

Troy nodded, but before he made his way out of the room, he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"You look beautiful," he complimented her. Gabriella's hair was in the process of being wavy. She had just taken out some braids and was running some product in it, and curling it loosely. She had on a white colored dress with a brown belt that cinched her waist, and paired it with some brown boots. She, of course, accessorized with her watch, a beaded necklace, some diamond earrings and a few rings. She didn't want to be too casual or too dressed up.

"And you look handsome. Now please, go check on Izzy. She swears she could do it herself, but more times than not, she has her clothes on inside out"

Troy laughed and walked out the door, turned the corner and headed into Isabella's room who was looking in the mirror. Troy stopped at her doorway and watched her before saying anything to her. She was looking at herself in the mirror, while she was brushing her long light brown hair out of her face. She surprisingly got her dress on right, and he was relieved he wouldn't have to change her.

"Hey Iz," Troy told her, making her turn around.

"Twoy! I dressed up. And now I'm brushing my hair"

Troy broke out in a laugh. Isabella was by far the cutest girl he knew, and he couldn't wait to spend the day with her. He saw so much Gabriella in her that she could easily pass as her daughter so maybe that's why he thought she was so cute.

"Good job, how about your put on some shoes? Which ones do you want?," he asked her as she walked over to her and opened her sliding closet doors, "You have so many to pick from"

"Umm," Isabella thought about it for a moment, putting her finger up to her mouth, "I want... those!" She pointed to a pair of little black Ralph Lauren boots which of course Troy found to be funny because Gabriella had on the same boots, only in brown and much bigger. They were, like twins.

"I like those. Come on, we have to get going, so put them on," he instructed her to do so, which she very well listened to.

5 minutes later, they were out the door and on their way to to Zeke and Sharpay's house. Along the way, Isabella asked Troy if they were best friends and if she could sing One Direction with her, which of course he said yes to both of them.

Gabriella loved watching them interact, and even though she was getting ahead of herself, she could see Troy being the best dad ever.

Troy had put off telling Gabriella that Hannah might be there because she didn't want her to get all weird about it, until the day of, if she were to get weird about it.

He turned down the music just a bit so she could hear what he was saying, "So I think Hannah might be there"

Gabriella stopped checking her e-mails and turned to face him, kind of abruptly, "What?"

Troy flicked on his turning signal, and turned left at the stop sign, "She's, you know, their friend too. They couldn't not invite her. But if I have to, I'll just say hi, and that's it. It'll be fine"

Gabriella wasn't upset, weirded out, or annoyed. Surprisingly she was calm. She wasn't worried about anything, she just felt that it would be a little awkward seeing her and all. but she couldn't do anything about it. And she wasn't going to let that bother her.

"Troy, I don't care, it's fine," she assured him as they turned onto their street, "I'm totally fine."

He looked over at her to see if she was lying or not. But now he knew if she was telling the truth or not about being fine, and she actually was. And he was so glad because situations like this could get awkward, but he wasn't planning on talking to her, except for the obligated hello.

They pulled up to their house and it didn't seem like anybody was really there yet, so he was glad, because he had offered to help set up. They got out of the car, and got Izzy and the present and made their way up to the door.

"Twoy can you carry me pwease?," Isabella asked troy using the excuse that she was 'tired'

Troy picked her up and rang the doorbell, while Gabriella carried the presents. A few knocks later, the door opened, showing a very pregnant Sharpay Baylor.

"Gabriella!," Sharpay exclaimed before even acknowledging her best friend of over 10 years, "It's so good to meet you! Come in, come in"

Gabriella did as she was told and made her way into the house, Troy following right behind her with Isabella.

"It's so good to meet you too, congrats!," she said as she handed her the two gifts they bought, "I love the smell of your home. Is is vanilla with coconut?"

Sharpay squealed! No one could ever guess what her house smelled like. This was the first time and she got a little bit too excited and hugged her, "Yes! You're the first person ever to guess that. I love you!"

Sharpay then back away from her, realizing she might be acting too weird, and focused her attention to Troy who was carrying a little girl she had never seen before.

"Did you two have a baby or something?"

Troy laughed, Gabriella laughed, and Isabella was the one to reply to her, "I'm Isabella and I'm 3 years old!"

Sharpay broke out in the biggest smile, hoping her baby would one day be as cute as she was, "Hi Isabella, I'm Sharpay."

"She's Gabriella's niece. We thought she'd have a good time, plus we're helping her sister out"

Shapray nodded, and even though she was a little confused, she was really happy for Troy at the same thing. Troy had always been good with kids, but he had never gone out of his way to play with them or get to know them, but it seemed like he was maybe making the effort for Gabriella because he really cared about her, because Isabella looked like she was in love with Troy. And Isabella confirmed it when she said, "Twoys my best friend. He bought me two dolls. And guess what? He surprised me and I smiled"

Everyone around laughed at her, she was so talkative and so adorable.

"Troy is my best friend, too. Isn't he just the coolest?"

Isabella nodded at Sharpay's questioned and then wrapped her hands around Troy's neck and held on tight to him.

"Well come on, Zeke's out back with Chad, Taylor and McKayala," Sharpay told them as they made their way into the kitchen, where Sharpay got right back to cutting finger sandwiches.

Troy nodded, "I'm going to go see if they want any help. Do you want to come with, Iz?" And of course, Isabella nodded. She wouldn't get off of Troy, but he didn't mind at all. "Gab?"

Gabriella shook her head, though, "I think I'll help Sharpay in here. If that's fine?"

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah, yeah, of course. I could use the help," she said as she took out an extra cutting board for Gabriella to use and then handed her a knife, "My sister put all of this together, but unfortunately she's sick, so I told her to just show up later."

"Well, I can help," Gabriella smiled, "Triangles or squares?"

"I'm mixing it up," Sharpay told her, "So any way you want is fine. I don't think the kids would mind that much," she added with a laugh. "So you and Troy work together?"

Gabriella chuckled, "Yeah, we're partners. How unprofessional right?"

Some couples are actually business partners and do real estate together, but it's very uncommon for them to become a couple afterward.

"Hey, if it works for you and you guys are happy, then it shouldn't matter," Sharpay finished cutting her last sandwich and dumped the cutting board into the sink and then came back and cleaned up the crumbs, "And it looks like you guys are"

Gabriella looked outside the window directly above the kitchen sink and she saw Isabella playing with a little girl, McKayla, Chad and Taylor's 3 year old daughter, and then she saw Troy watching her from the grill where he was having a beer with his friends. And for a split second, thought about how if Isabella was her kid, this would be the perfect picture.

"Yeah, yeah, we are. So far, things are good," Gabriella told her, still smiling inside from the view she just saw, "I know it's only been 4 months, but it feels like so much longer."

Sharpay completely understood, more so than anyone else, because by the 3rd month, she was desperately in love with Zeke. And everyone told her it was so soon, but she could just feel it, so she knew it couldn't be.

"It's easy to fall in love with someone when you spend so much time together. Zeke and I had all the same classes senior year and same friends so we would hang out all the time. 3 months feels like a year almost, so when we said I love you to each other, people were a little shocked, but we felt it. You can't put a time limit on love, you know?"

Oh, Gabriella definitely knew. She was so in love with Troy, that if he broke up with her tomorrow, she would have to quit her job and move because she'd be THAT heartbroken.

"Yeah, I know. It's been good so far. Hopefully it continues to stay this way"

Sharpay walked over to her cupboards and took out a pretty large party platter and brought it back to the islands and started stacking up the sandwiches on it.

"Let me tell you a little secret about Troy. If you don't wrong him, he won't fall out of love, he'll only fall deeper. If you do wrong him, he won't fall out of love, but it'll take a long time for him to get back to the place where he used to be. Happened with his last relationship, but you know that right?"

Gabriella didn't know if she knew that. Was she talking about the whole marriage thing or something completely different?

"I'm not sure. The whole marriage thing?"

Sharpay shook her head. She thought Troy would have told her, but she understood because she doubted Troy would want to talk about Hannah when he was trying to move forward with a new relationship.

"I mean, I shouldn't be the one telling you this, but I just want you to know a little about how Troy works. Someone told Troy Hannah was cheating on him, and even though she had been acting a little shady, there was no proof and of course she denied the whole thing. None of us know if she was or wasn't, but Troy stayed with her because there was no evidence, but the year that followed wasn't all perfect. He was trying to get past it because he loved her, but it was hard for him. We could all tell he didn't love her the way he was supposed to, but he was so set on having that one love like his parents and making it work. So they moved in, but I guess the whole marriage thing was the straw that broke the camel's back,"

Sharpay finished stacking the sandwiches and went over to the pantry to get some saran wrap to cover them.

"I'm just telling you so you'll have a better understanding of who he is. I mean, I'm sure you know him pretty well, but just a little thing to know about how he works regarding love and relationships."

Gabriella was really appreciative of Troy. She had no idea that had happened with Hannah as well. and he felt bad. First there were cheating rumors and then she didn't want to marry him? She felt bad for him, but at the same time not, because it led her to that.

"Well, I'm the same way, so I think we'll be ok. Thanks for telling me though," Gabriella really was thankful. She didn't think she'd mentioned it to Troy, because she didn't have to and he didn't have to tell her anything about his past relationship. Nothing would change the way she felt about him.

Sharpay nodded, "I don't know if you know, but Hannah might be coming. She was our friend, too. Of course because of Troy, but the breakup was really hard for her, so I was there for her. I try to keep my distant at times because I feel like it's appropriate, but I felt obligated to invite her. I think she has a new boyfriend though, so that's good"

Gabriella understood. And she really, truly didn't mind. She didn't have to talk to Hannah, and she knew Troy wouldn't either. And she wouldn't care if he did, to be honest. She trusts him completely.

"Shall we head out with these sandwiches?" Sharpay asked, to which Gabriella nodded her head to, and followed her out the sliding doors into the backyard.

* * *

A few hours later, there were about 50+ party guests in the backyard, having fun, enjoying the food and the music playing. Hannah hadn't showed up and Sharpay figured it was for the best. She didn't want her to get upset over seeing Gabriella and Troy, especially because they brought her niece and they looked like the perfect little family.

Sharpay spoke too soon though, because 5 minutes after realizing Hannah wasn't there, she showed up. With a guy. Gabriella and Troy were busy looking after Isabella who was in the jumper with some of the other kids. She looked at Gabriella and Troy who were embracing each other and giving each other innocent kisses. She smiled so big. But then it disappeared when she looked back at Hannah who was standing at the front of her backyard with a guy, scanning the room, presumably in search for her.

She made her way over to them and greeted them, "Thanks for coming, girl!"

Hannah gave her a hug, "Of course. Where do I put your present?"

Sharpay pointed to a table behind them and led them there. She couldn't carry the present, it seemed too heavy so she instructed them where to put it.

"Sharpay, this is Ryan. He's the guy I was telling you about," Hannah introduced him to her and vice versa.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Sharpay told him, "There's food over there on the tables, the bar is stocked up, or there are sodas and waters in the cooler. Help yourself to anything."

Ryan nodded, "Thank you"

Sharpay didn't know why she was comparing Hannah's significant other to Troy's, but she was, and so far, Gabriella was in the lead by a landslide. Ryan didn't seem as friendly, and he didn't even congratulate her. But she was brushing it off. She just hoped for no drama. She didn't want Hannah to start anything.

Sharpay excused herself and went over to Troy and Gabriella to let them know she was here.

"Hey, guys. Guess who just showed up?"

Troy turned around, his arms still wrapped around Gabriella, "Who?"

"Hannah"

Troy didn't tense up upon hearing her name at all which proved to him just how much he loved Gabriella and how over Hannah he was. And Gabriella didn't even break a sweat. It didn't bother her at all.

"It's fine. We're fine."

Sharpay nodded, "Ok. Good. She came with her boyfriend, Ryan. So I guess everyone's good then"

Gabriella nodded, but then looked over at the bar where Hannah was now standing at with her boyfriend. And it just so happened to be her ex. Hannah was dating her ex boyfriend, Ryan. What in the world. Gabriella didn't think this was real life. She thought she was seeing things. Or she was dreaming. She had to have been dreaming. How in the world was Ryan at the same baby shower she was? What were the chances?

"Um, Troy, your ex girlfriend is dating my ex boyfriend"

Sharpay, who was turning around to walk away, turned back around, "What? You know him?"

"That's Ryan?"

Gabriella nodded to both of their questions. She didn't feel anything. She felt nothing as soon as she saw him. She was just so shocked at how small of a world they're living in.

"That's so weird. But hey, if they're happy," she said while squeezing Troy's hand just a little bit tighter than usual.


	15. Baby Shower Pt 2

**Just to make things clear, Ryan is NOT Ryan Evans. Thank you! Xx**

* * *

The baby shower was slowing down, as people were starting to leave. Troy and Gabriella had managed to avoid Hannah and Ryan. Gabriella figured that she'd say hi to Ryan on her way out or something, or when they were leaving just so they wouldn't be rude. And Troy was thinking of doing the same with Hannah. It only seemed right.

Gabriella had to use the bathroom, but Isabella was napping on her and she didn't want to get up, but man, did she have to go to the bathroom.

"Here, let me get her," Troy offered.

Gabriella shook her head, "No, you've been watching her all afternoon. It's fine. I'm going to wake her up in a little bit anyway, or she won't be able to fall asleep tonight and my sister will kill me"

Troy insisted though. He told her that he wouldn't wake her up, that the transition would be easy and fast that she won't wake up at all. So Gabriella gave in, and sure enough, once Troy sat back down on the chair with Isabella, she was snuggled up on his chest, still sound asleep.

"Thanks," she kissed him on the lips, "I'll be right back"

Unknown to Gabriella, Ryan had just walked in to use the bathroom, but there was no way she could have known beach they were sitting at tables horizontal from each other and facing directly ahead.

She was debating where she should wait in the line to use the restroom because if she did, she would have to make small talk, and she didn't want that, but she needed to use the bathroom bad. Before she could even make a decision, Ryan spotted her.

"Gabriella"

She slowly walked up to him, trying to make it seem like she wasn't just about to turn around, "Hey"

Ryan, not thinking anything of it, leaned in and gave her a hug, which she barely reciprocated.

"Small world huh?," he said trying to break the tension a little bit, "I haven't seen or talked to you in a while"

Gabriella nodded, deciding she wasn't going to be rude because they had been very nice towards each other the last time they had seen each other, but she just felt like she needed no contact with him, "Yeah, it's been a while. How have you been?"

Ryan scooted up, as the line to the bathroom began to move, "I've been okay. Still at medical school, finishing up, and not much else." He then took his eyes off of her and focused them at the wall in front of him, "Boyfriend?"

Gabriella scooted up all well, "Um yeah. Small world actually... your girlfriend is my boyfriend's ex girlfriend. And well, same with us," she laughed a bit, because come on, the situation was funny.

Ryan then focused his attention back on her, "Oh, Hannah's not my girlfriend, um, nevermind"

What? She wasn't his girlfriend? Then what was he doing here? Do people really bring flings or people they've been on dates with to a baby shower?

"What?," she asked him, a little bit curious.

Ryan didn't really want to tell her what was going on. Of course he had seen her when he walked in, but he tried to push that out of his head because it hurt and because he didn't want Hannah to know all these feelings for Gabriella were coming rushing back. He was doing such a good job dating, getting to know people, like Hannah, but seeing her made him just want to forget about her and give it another try with Gabriella.

"I mean, I guess there's potential there, but Gabs, this isn't really over for us is it? I know it's been almost a year, but just seeing you today brings back so many feelings."

Gabriella literally thought she was daydreaming, or she was being punk'd. Was he being serious right now? And if so, why would he even tell her if he sees her with Troy?

"Ry, it's been over. I'm with Troy and happy. And I don't know what to tell you, just give Hannah a chance. If Troy could love her, I'm sure she's great," she told him, trying to make him snap out of it. Him confessing his feelings for her was something she did not need right now or want to hear at all. She was beyond it and so happy.

Ryan looked around to see if anyone else around was listening, but they weren't. Now, they were the only two in the hallway waiting for the bathroom.

"Gabs, I don't want to be with Hannah. I don't even like her that much, I honestly didn't know why I came, but now I do. I was meant to see you. Can you honestly say you don't love me anymore?"

Now, Gabriella looked around to see if anyone was listening. She backed up a little bit and could see through the glass doors that Troy was still outside with Chad and Taylor and Isabella. She desperately wanted to be there instead of here.

"Ryan, I'm going to say this and I'm only going to say it once... I moved on. It was your decision to leave, so don't stand here and tell me you miss me. What Troy and I have could possibly have been me and you. Actually, it couldn't have been. And I won't go into details. But I'm with Troy now and I'm happy. And I can honestly say I don't love you anymore. So if you'll excuse me, I have to get back,"

Gabriella turned around and walked away. She couldn't stand there anymore. She couldn't be around him or hear another word. What she and Troy had couldn't have been with Ryan, because it's so much deeper. But she didn't want to kick him when he was already down.

As she was walking through the kitchen to get outside, she ran into Sharpay, "I'm sorry to bug you, but can I use your bathroom upstairs? All your downstairs ones are occupied and I really got to go"

"No, yeah, yeah, go ahead. Straight upstairs, and it's the first door on the left," Sharpay told her.

"Thanks"

5 minutes later, Gabriella came downstairs and just her luck, she ran into Hannah. She couldn't believe what was happening. First Ryan, now Hannah. Why was this happening?

Hannah looked like she had been on the phone, because when Gabriella turned the corner at the end of the stairs, she noticed she put it away in her purse. They were literally face to face and neither of them knew what to say. Gabriella didn't know if she should say hi or if she should just say excuse me and then walk away. But soon she didn't have to think about what to do because Hannah spoke up.

"You're Gabriella, right?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, hi, how are you?"

Hannah smiled, "I'm good. I'm Hannah," she told her, even though Hannah knew she probably knew that, "I just want to say I'm sorry about coming to LA earlier this year and being stupid. I'm happy to see you and Troy are still together and doing good. Your daughter is adorable"

Gabriella laughed at her thinking she had a daughter, but sincerely smiled at what she just told her. She was being nice and she seemed to be genuine. But maybe that was just because Gabriella always tends to see good in people, even if they're not. But like she said, if Troy loved her at one point, she has to be a nice person.

"Oh no, she's my niece. But thank you. And um, I understand. Really, no hard feelings. You did what you thought was right. And yeah, we're doing good, thank you."

Hannah smiled at her. She really was happy Troy and Gabriella were still together because now she knows it was worth leaving her. She had clarity.

"Well, I should get back to my boyfriend, but it was good finally meeting you properly."

As soon as she said those words, Gabriella tensed up. Ryan had just told her that he didn't really like Hannah. And here she was saying Ryan was her boyfriend. What was going on? Even though Hannah wasn't her friend, and even though she didn't owe her anything, she felt the need to tell her about the conversation she had with Ryan not too long ago. Girl to girl. If she was in Hannah's position, she would want to know if a guy wasn't into her when she thought he was. She wanted to spare Hannah the embarrassment of potentially getting played or getting too emotionally invested.

"Wait, Hannah," she called out to her, and when she turned around, she told her, "Can I talk to you for a minute? Maybe over here in the living room?"

Hannah nodded and walked back towards her and they both entered the front living room and sat on the couch. She didn't really know how to start this, but of course she would have to give her a back story, so she took a deep breath in and prepared herself.

"I don't know if you know this, but Ryan's my ex boyfriend. What a small world huh?"

Hannah did not know that actually. Why didn't he tell her? Hannah was sitting there telling him that Troy was her ex boyfriend, and yet he didn't tell her? "No, I didn't know that"

Gabriella nodded, "Well what I'm about to tell you, it's really just from girl to girl. Don't look at me as your ex boyfriend's new girlfriend or your new boyfriend's ex girlfriend right now."

Hannah was a little worried about what Gabriella could possibly tell her, but she told her to continue as she leaned back a little bit on the couch and got comfy.

"Um well we were together for quite some time... over two years. And some things were said, and I broke it off and he moved back here, to New York. He didn't want to break up, but I had to. This happened just last May. I saw him once after and we cleared things up, both went out separate ways and haven't seen each other since. Until today. I actually just ran into him while waiting for the bathroom and there were a few things said. And I'm really not telling you to be a bitch, I wasn't planning on telling you actually, but you were just so nice and you apologized for something you didn't have to, so yeah. You called Ryan your boyfriend and when we were talking, he said you weren't his girlfriend and basically that you guys aren't serious. I'm really just telling you so a, you don't get too emotionally invested and b, you don't get blindsided or hurt because you didn't see it coming if he doesn't continue things with you. I know Ryan. I know he's not a cheater so he'll never play you. I just know he doesn't have the same feelings you have for him as he has for you. And I just want you to keep that in mind"

Hannah sat there quietly for a minute before leaning forward and speaking up.

"Are you done?"

Gabriella nodded that she was, but was confused at how little interest it seemed Hannah was showing. Did she not listen to what she was saying or was she just trying to ignore it for her pride?

Hannah then got up and turned around to walk away.

"Hannah," Gabriella called, getting up and walking after her, causing Hannah to turn around and get in her face.

"Gabriella, I don't know what you think you're doing or why you're doing it, but my relationship with Ryan is none of your business. You got Troy okay? You don't get to mess this up for me too! Things with Ryan are still fairly new, and when I referred to him as my boyfriend, it just came out. It was easier than saying some guy I'm dating. So why don't you just go back to Troy and enjoy the rest of the shower while I get back to Ryan, THE GUY I'M DATING"

Was she honestly mad at her? Gabriella was really just trying to help, and she didn't appreciate Hannah attacking her like that. Did Gabriella leave out the part where Ryan said he missed her and wanted to be with her? She must have because no girl who respected herself would still want to go back with him.

"Hannah, you don't understand. I'm not trying to make you look stupid or prove something to you, I'm trying to help you out as A GIRL. Hell, if I knew the guy I'm dating or my boyfriend or whatever the fuck wanted to get back together with his ex girlfriend and had no intense feelings for the new girl, then I'd wanna know too!"

Hannah stood there, outraged that Gabriella had the audacity to even tell her anything, because if anything, she should hate Gabriella's guts right now for stealing Troy away.

"Why the hell should I believe you? I don't know if you're worried Troy would come back to me or something, but stop trying to bring me and my relationship down and worry about your own life! If Ryan didn't want to be with me, he wouldn't be here!"

Just as Hannah was about to turn to leave, she was now face to face with Troy, who had just entered the room without them knowing and had heard the last bit of Hannah's sentence.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Hannah looked at Gabriella and then back at Troy, "I don't know, why don't you ask your girlfriend? It seems to me like she might still have feelings for her ex or else she wouldn't be trying to break us up right now"

Gabriella laughed at her silly accusation. There was no way she still had feelings for Ryan. She was with Troy for Gods sake and she would never, ever mess that up.

"Troy, come on, you know that's not true."

Troy went over to Gabriella and put his hand on her shoulder, "What happened?"

"I was waiting for the bathroom and so was Ryan, and long story short, he basically said he still has feelings for me, and Hannah here isn't his girlfriend or isn't even serious about her and he doesn't know why he was here with her. I honestly was just telling her so she wouldn't invest too many feelings into him, or talk to him about it so she doesn't look dumb. I would want to know if that was happening to me!"

Troy then turned to Hannah, who looked like she wanted to get the hell out of there but was standing there because she wanted to be heard out too. "And you think Gabriella is lying to mess up your relationship?"

"I don't know what the fuck she's doing, all I know is that it wasn't necessary. She already got you, what the fuck more does she want?!"

Gabriella was regretting everything that had occurred in the last 20 minutes. She wished she had never drank that whole water bottle and had to have pee. She wished she didn't run into Ryan, or Hannah, and that none of this was happening. She was having such a good time. And now, not so much.

"I gain nothing from telling you about Ryan. And why would I make it up? Seriously Hannah, I'm trying to look out for you, but if you want to continue seeing him, and risk the possibility of getting hurt because of his lack of interest, be my guest then."

Troy glanced down at Gabriella, who looked like she just wanted this to be over and done with, and he knew she didn't mean to start drama intentionally. Of course he believed her. Who wouldn't want Gabriella back? And Gabriella was the nicest person he knew so it made sense that she was trying to help Hannah.

"You're a fucking bitch, Gabriella. Why you think Ryan would have no interest in me is beyond me. Your precious boyfriend did for almost three years. See if you can top that. Or are you just with him so he can take care of your baby, because it seems like you can't do that yourself! So leave me the hell alone and stop worrying about what's going on in my life"

Troy had to interfere now. Hannah was getting out of line, and what kind of boyfriend would he be if he let someone call his girl a bitch?

"Hannah, don't talk to her that way. Gabriella is not a bitch, and she never intended to be. I know her pretty well, and if she told you something about Ryan, then I'm pretty sure it's true. I don't think she wants to ruin your relationship, I truly believe she was trying to help you, but you're just being so stubborn. Why don't you wake up a little bit, and stop yelling at her and go back to Ryan and ask him about the truth. Isabella is Gabriella's niece that I OFFERED TO BRING WITH so of course I'm going to watch her. But even if she was Gabriella's, I'd love that baby just as much as I'd love her. And as for topping three years, we're well on our way. I'll send you an invite to our 4 year anniversary party. Now excuse us," Troy told her and he intertwined hands with Gabriella and escorted them out of the living room and across the way to the game room.

"Are you fine?"

Gabriella sighed and sat down on a chair that was in the room, "Yeah, I'm fine. I should have never got involved, she was just being so nice to me, apologizing for coming to your office trying to win you back and I thought I should tell her what Ryan said to me about her, and me, but that didn't end up so well"

Troy pulled Gabriella up from the couch and brought her in for a hug, telling her it was okay, "I know you. And I know you meant well. Of course Ryan wants you back, you're Gabriella Montez, everyone wants you. I think Hannah just might be a little insecure, and I'm sure she meant she was sorry when she apologized, but she's stubborn. She'll believe what she wants to believe. But shake that off, and let's get back out there, shall we?"

Gabriella nodded. He was right. This whole thing was getting put behind her and she wouldn't talk or think about it anymore because both her and Ryan were irrelevant to her, and all that mattered was her relationship with Troy.

"I love you," she gave him a kiss, "And thanks for sticking up for me back there. And saying what you said about Isabella and you know. You're great."

"I love you, too. Let's get back outside. When I left the table, Isabella was getting ready to sing Little Mermaid songs"

Gabriella laughed. See, Isabella sure did love parties. She was already wondering how she was going to get her to leave because that was always the hardest part. Gabriella reached for Troy's handed and locked their fingers together, and they walked hand in hand outside. She was more in love with him than ever because he had stuck up for her, didn't doubt her at all, and was there for her over a girl he dated for 3 years. And she couldn't be more grateful.


	16. What if it hurts me

Everyone had already left except for Chad, Taylor, Jason, his girlfriend Sarah, Troy, Gabriella, Isabella and McKayla. They were all helping to clean up as Sharpay sat at the kitchen table and put her feet up to rest.

"Thank you guys, this was the best shower," Sharpay told them as she saw them all gathered around her kitchen cleaning, "And Gabriella, I'm sorry about Hannah"

Gabriella picked up some plastic plates and cups and threw them in the trash can, along with a whole bunch of candy wrappers.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm over it already."

"As you should be," Taylor told her while putting some glass cups in the sink, "You should have just punched her though"

Gabriella laughed. Taylor and her have gotten to become good friends since they both live in LA and Chad and Troy are best friends. They would go out to dinner when they could since they had a baby, and would sometimes BBQ with them. So she was glad she knew someone here besides Troy.

Besides the whole Hannah situation, Gabriella had a really good day. She loved all of Troy's friends. She loved Sharpay's zest for life, her bubbly personality, and how nice and inviting she was. Zeke was more laid back, but he definitely likes to entertain and socialize with people. She thought they went together perfectly. Jason was one of the nicest guys she had ever met, and he just seemed so genuine, same with his girlfriend. She really liked this group Troy had formed throughout the years and wished she would be able to hang out with them more apart, and become apart of it.

Troy walked through the sliding doors and closed them behind him, "Well that was the last of the garbage, I think," but then noticed a bag was filling up in the kitchen as he spoke, "Oh no, I'm not taking that one out"

Jason walked over to it and took it out of the trash bin, "Don't worry, I'll take it"

Troy patted him on his back and he walked past him and straight to Gabriella.

"We should probably get going. Isabella's probably tired"

Gabriella nodded. He was right. It was 8 and even though it was early for them, Isabella was probably tired and she didn't want to keep her sister waiting. "You're right. Let me go get her"

Gabriella found her playing with McKayla in the living room and she was so glad she brought her. It looked like she was having the best time with her and that's all that mattered today. She didn't need to worry about anything else because this was what life was about. the petty drama from earlier was now forgotten and she was moving on with life.

"Iz, we have to get going baby," Gabriella told her and she walked into the living room and bent over to get to the girls level, "Your mom is waiting for you to get home. And James misses you"

Isabella looked up and gave her the puppy eyes, "But, but mckawa is my best friend. I want to stay here please! Just don't tell my mom"

Gabriella laughed at her little niece and McKayla who had joined in and said not to 'take her best friend away' but she had to. They had to get home.

"Iz, you know how you're moving to be closer to Grandma and Grandpa? Well guess what else, you're going to be closer to McKayla too. So you guys can play all the time together. But you won't be able to unless you leave right now"

Isabella then jumped up, "Yay!," she screamed in excitement, "Ok, lets go. McKawa, we can play later ok? But you have to bring a present for me and I'll bring one for you"

McKayla too got up in excitement and hugged Isabella. "My mommy will buy a present okay?"

Gabriella then carried Isabella out of the living room as McKayla continued to color in her coloring book. She walked into the kitchen and told Troy she was ready to go and then gave everyone hugs and congratulated Sharpay once again.

"I can't wait to see your baby. He will be the cutest thing ever"

Sharpay gave her once last hug as she escorted them to the door, "Thanks Gabriella, and thank you for coming. It was so good to finally meet you. You have to come back more often"

Gabriella smiled, "Well now I just might"

As they were walking out, Sharpay pulled Troy back and pretended to give him a hug, while whispering in his ear, "She's a keeper, Troy. And I'm so happy for you"

Troy pulled back, and smiled at her. Her opinion meant a lot and he was glad she loved Gabriella. "Thanks Shar. I love you"

* * *

2 days later, they were back in the office, getting back into the swing of work. They had both been in and out of the office for the past few weeks so they had to get down to business.

Even though New York was so much fun and Gabriella had such a good time getting to know his friends and spending time with her sister and brother-in-law and niece and nephew, it was good to be back. LA was home.

She had gathered a lot of stuff she had left at her sisters house over the past 5 years and brought them back to LA with her, so the trip was worth it. She loved seeing and hanging out with James. And of course with Isabella. She was so sad when her and Troy had to come back that she wouldn't let him go, but of course she did. She got happy when she was told she'd see him in about a week and she told Troy to call her. It was the cutest thing ever. And Gabriella couldn't wait to have them move here.

Gabriella was in her office when she heard a knock. "Come in"

Jose walked into her office and placed some papers on her desk, "New developments, I want you to check them out. And also, thank you for finally coming back to work"

Gabriella laughed. She knew he was joking, but it was her boss. She still found it funny.

"You're welcome. I know you missed me. Oh! Happy 10th year wedding anniversary to you and Marie!"

Now Jose was the one laughing. How she remembered that, he did not know.

"You have such good memory, Montez. But thanks. Please look over them and tell me what you think," he told her as he made his way out of her office.

He walked down the hall and took a right turn into Troy's office.

"Hey do you have a minute?"

Troy closed the folder of houses he was looking at and set them to the side, "Yeah, what's up?"

Jose closed the door behind him and sat in the chair in front of him. He didn't know how he was going to tell him this, but it had to be said and done. He just hoped he would really consider it.

"I know your initial reaction is going to be no, but please just hear me out here," Jose started and when he saw Troy nod, he continued, "Our New York agency is suffering a bit due to Jacob White leaving, and this guy is going to be replacing him, he's excellent but he can't start for about 3 months and we need someone there now. I know it's asking a lot before you have a life here now, but you know how things operate over there and you're one of the best. I could always send John, but I know that with you, I wouldn't have to worry at all. It's just three months"

Troy didn't know what to say or if he could even say anything. He wasn't expecting this at all and he wish it wasn't happening. Yes, this is his career, he needs to do whatever it takes to help him grow, and be more successful, but he didn't know if leaving Gabriella for three months was worth it.

"Jose, I appreciate it, I do, it's flattering, but I don't know if I can. I mean putting a relationship before work can be a little off-putting, but I think I need to."

Jose understood. He did. But it was just three months. Maybe even two. And he desperately needed Troy there. Well, he wanted Troy there.

"Troy, this little three month stint is covered by me. You'll be making more than enough money and I would greatly appreciate it. Sometimes for work, you have to make sacrifices. I will completely understand if you don't do it, but I hope you will. You're the best there is, and you're the only one I truly believe can get that place up and running like before Jacob left."

Troy nodded, because there was nothing much more that Jose could say. He told Troy to think about it and let him know by the end of the week what his final answer was.

And honestly, Troy didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be away from Gabriella, but he also wanted to be there for the job that brought them together, that is providing this beautiful life he lives, that believed in him at just 24 years old.

He had to really think about it, because he was so torn. He had to talk to Gabriella about it.

* * *

Later that night, Gabriella was over at Troy's watching Dancing with the Stars. It was a Monday night ritual that they had started a couple of weeks ago and she really enjoyed them.

During commercial, though, Troy had paused the TV and told Gabriella that he needed to tell her something. She turned her body on the couch so it was now facing him.

"Um Zaragoza today told me about Jacob leaving the agency in New York and although they have a new guy coming, he won't be there for about three months and he wants me to hold down the fort in the meantime"

Troy took a break from explaining to her to see if she had anything to say and she did.

"How soon?"

"Well he needs an answer by Friday. I told him I wasn't really interested but I feel bad. He made it seem like he really needs me there, since I was already there, I know how things operate. So I don't know, I want to, but it's tough."

Gabriella didn't know what to say or think. She didn't want to make the decision for him but she was bummed and a little bit upset because in a month she was having surgery and going to be recovering and he knew that and she had hoped he would have remembered. The fact that he was considering it was actually a little hurtful.

"Well I think you know where I stand on the situation," she told him

"No, I don't, tell me," he insisted, "I know three months seems like a lot, but I think it'll go by fast"

Gabriella, who was snuggling with Ollie, got off the couch and let him roam around while she went over to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

"You know I'm having surgery next month so of course I would love it if my boyfriend was there, but I'm not going to force you to be if you don't want to"

Troy completely forgot she was getting surgery. Well of course he didn't forget but he just wasn't thinking about it. He was more focused on how their relationship would work if he was to go back to New York for work.

"Gabriella, of course I want to be here for you," he told her, not knowing what to say next or how to justify it since he didn't want to tell her that he had forgotten about it.

Gabriella came and sat back down on the couch as Ollie begged for her to pick him up, so she did.

"I think if you're considering going to New York, you don't really want to help me out, which you know, it a little upsetting, but I understand. Who wants to deal with a disabled person?"

Troy felt really bad. More than anything he wanted to be here to help Gabriella, but she had family and friends that could help her out. It was a lose lose situation for Troy. If he went, he would be helping out Jose. But if he stayed, he would be helping out Gabriella. He felt like he owed Jose so much that it'd be really selfish if he didn't go. But how could he just leave his girl at home after getting surgery?

"Gabriella, I'm literally stuck in the middle. I'm not leaning more towards staying or going. I don't know what to do."

"Well, let me help you with that decision," she told her and she got off the couch once again with Ollie, "how about you go into Zaragoza's office tomorrow and tell him you'll do it and leave me here for 3 months, 2 of which I'll be recovering, and then you'll come back and I'll pretend you didn't hurt me by picking your career over your girlfriend, okay? I'll see you later"

She then picked up her purse that was on the reclining chair across the couch where she was sitting and made her way out of the door. She tried her best to hold back tears. She was so hurt. She was going to stay at her mom's house after having surgery, and her mom was going to cancel her trip to Hawaii with her father so they could take care of her, but Troy insisted that they should go and that he could look after Gabriella. And now he's going to abandon her? She just had to get out of his sight for a while. She was more hurt than mad.

Troy sat there on his couch with his head in his hands, mentally kicking himself for not thinking about Gabriella's surgery while talking about the job with her. If it were that easy, he would pick staying with her any day, but he felt he owed Jose something. And he felt like he would be letting him down.

He just didn't know what to do.


	17. Distance makes the heart grow fonder?

The next day, Troy went over to his sister's house to discuss what he should do. It's not like he wanted to go to New York by any means, but he felt obligated to and he felt like he had to, for the agency and for his boss who have both done so much for him.

"I don't know, Soph, it's such a hard decision," he told his sister who was busy folding some laundry on her apartment floor, "Obviously I don't want to leave for 3 months and be away from Gabriella or you guys again, I just feel like I have to you know?"

Sophia picked up a pile of shirts and stacked them on the couch behind her, and then started folding her jeans.

"Are you guys that in love that you can't leave for 3 months, with a few trips back and forth here and there, to help out your work?"

Troy stood quiet for a minute. Yeah, they were that in love. And yeah, he could make a few trips back and forth. But the problem was, he didn't want to. He had never been good with being away from his girlfriend for a period of time.

"I guess it's not about that. Gabriella's having knee surgery at the beginning of June, and she'll probably spend all month recovering and her parents are going to be in Hawaii so I told them I'd take care of her, which I want to do. But then this came up. And I think she's upset that I'm even considering it."

Sophia sighed and stacked a pile of pants as well, "That's hard. I know how dedicated to work you are, but she's your girlfriend who is getting surgery! Surgery, Troy. I would be pissed off too if Austin left while I was getting surgery."

His sister definitely wasn't helping and he didn't know why she bothered to even ask her at all. Sophia and Gabriella had become like best friends so of course she was going to sympathize with her. Even though it should be an easy decision for him, which would be stay with Gabriella, it's not and he didn't know why. Something in him was telling me he needed to do this for his agency.

"I think Gabriella and I love each so much that this won't break us up, I just know she'll be disappointed and I don't want to do that to her. I mean, I want to be there for her and I should, but she'll have you, her friends, her sister, and brother there to take care of her."

Sophia shrugged, knowing that Gabriella indeed would be disappointed. "Troy, ultimately, you're going to do what you think is best, so it'll be fine. You'll and Gabriella will work it out, even if you decide to go. It won't be the end of you guys, so don't stress."

His sister was right. He had to stop stressing and just talk to Gabriella. And this time, they were actually going to talk.

* * *

An hour later, he was standing in front of Gabriella's house waiting for her to let him in. When she finally did, he leaned in and gave her a kiss, followed by a hug. "I love you"

Gabriella, breathed in, and said, "I love you" back and then walked over to her bedroom where she was sorting some things out in her closet.

"Well we obviously need to talk about this, right?"

Gabriella nodded. She had thought about it a lot the day before, actually, and all morning. Of course she didn't want him to do and she didn't appreciate him going at this time, but she couldn't tell him what to do. If he really did not want to go, he wouldn't be questioning it right now. Well, that's what she thought anyway.

"Yeah, and I've thought about it. A lot actually. And you should go," she told him quietly and she took out a box of flats and sandals and was sorting them out, deciding which ones to keep.

"Really? What about your surgery?," he asked her.

Continuing riffling through the box, Gabriella stayed quiet. Did she really tell him he should go? She didn't even care at this point. "Look Troy, you obviously didn't think about me when considering to go, so stop pretending that you're still questioning it and just go tell Jose you're going"

What? He thought. Of course he thought about her, which is why he hadn't even given Jose an answer. If he didn't think about her, he would have told Jose right there and then that he would love to help.

"Gabriella, what are you talking about? Of course I did! Which is why I'm here talking to you about this. You think I want to go and be away from you? No. But do I want to help out the agency who has done SO much for me? Of course."

Gabriella didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was the lack of breakfast this morning and her lack of sleep last night, but she just had it. She threw the ballerina slipper that was currently in her hand across the room.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! If you really did, and you really thought about me, you would know I have surgery at the beginning of June and you would want to be here for me! Hell, you even told my parents to go to Hawaii because YOU'D TAKE CARE OF ME. Now what? They're going to go to Hawaii, you're going to go to New York and I'm stuck here? Well fine. Go. I don't even want someone here that doesn't even care."

Troy was a little taken aback. He had no idea she would react like that, but he wasn't surprise because she did have Mexican blood. They're feisty and hot-tempered at times. But still, it killed him that she thought he didn't care. He would always care more than she knew.

"Gabriella, don't ever say I don't care about you, you know I do. You have no idea how bad I want to be here for me, but you didn't get this offer so you wouldn't understand. I feel like I HAVE to do this"

Gabriella stopped going through her shoes and took a seat on her bed, she couldn't be standing up anymore.

"No, but if I did and you were in my situation, I would have said, 'hell no,' right on the spot. But you know what Troy, go ahead. I have more family here and friends, and I'm sure they can help me out. So go tell Zaragoza you'll go."

She got off her bed and walked into the living room, where Troy of course followed her, "I don't want you to be mad at me though. I don't want to leave on rocky terms"

Gabriella was looking for her remote control between the couch cushions and then in her entertainment system, but couldn't find it anyway.

"Ok, how about this?," she asked him, turning back to look at him, "How about we break up, so you don't have to question if I'm mad or not. Go off to New York and fix the world, Troy Bolton. Maybe I'll be here when you get back, maybe I won't."

Surely, Troy was imagining this. He had to have been. He was not expecting that at all. Break up? It was the last thing in the world that he wanted to do.

"Gabriella, don't do this. I'm not Ryan. You can't always be afraid of a little distance"

"No, Troy, I'm not afraid of fucking distance. If you wanted to go, and I wasn't having this surgery, I would be 100 perfect okay with it. But that's not the case. So back the fuck off and don't tell me I'm afraid of distance. I'm a strong woman and I don't need a man to depend on."

Now Troy felt like he insulted her. And everything was just getting to be one big old mess and he had just wished that Jose had never offered it to him because they had been doing so good.

"Okay, I'm sorry, that's not what I mean, but do you understand why I feel like I have to go?"

Gabriella walked around trying to keep busy, trying to find things she could clean or pick up. She really did not want to sit and make eye contact with him at the moment.

"Troy, just go. We're broken up at the moment, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine here. Go to fucking New York. And don't come back here tomorrow saying you're not going because you want to make things right. Well, I want you to go, so just leave" she started walking away, back to her room, "Lock the door on your way out"

He stood there and watched her walk to her room, and then slamming the door. He couldn't believe what just happened. But he guessed he had his answer.

Even though Troy was upset and sad about the whole thing, he knew it wasn't the end for them. Maybe New York will help their relationship. Maybe the time apart will make them realize that they are meant for each other.

He walked out of her house, shutting the door behind her, hoping that when he came back, things would go back to how they were.


	18. Too much distance

It was now June 1st and Gabriella's surgery was on the 7th. She wasn't worried about the surgery at all, she just didn't want to be handicapped and be a bother to people around her in case she needed help. Everyone in her life was used to her walking around just fine, so it would be an adjustment for a little while before she was able to walk fine again.

She had spoke to Troy a few times since he left to New York, because she wanted to make sure he got there safely and how it was going, but she was trying to keep it to a minimum. The last thing she wanted to do but break up with him but she felt like she _had _to and she was still trying to come up with the reason why.

On the other side of the country, Troy was getting to work. He had been there 4 weeks now and although he hated being away from LA and missed Gabriella badly, the reason he came to New York was starting to show. He was happy to be helping out, but something inside of him was telling him he needed to go home. This wasn't right. And he knew it wasn't right.

Troy took out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts before landing on the one he needed to call. After a few rings, the person picked up.

"Jose," Troy said into the phone, "I don't know how to tell you this, but..."

Jose had cut him off though, knowing exactly what he was going to say. He was at work with Gabriella all day. If she was miserable, he had to have been too.

"Troy, just come home already," Jose told him through the phone, "Waiting a month for John to arrive isn't going to take us out of business. And I'm sorry to have ever put you in this position"

Troy knew Jose would be understanding, but didn't know he would tell him to come home right away. He was so relieved because he missed everything about LA. He had left New York for many reasons, and he didn't plan on ever having to stay there again.

"No, no, you didn't pressure me, it was my decision, but thanks so much Jose. I guess I'll see you in a few days?"

Jose smiled, but obviously Troy couldn't see, "Thanks Troy. See you soon"

Troy pushed end on his phone, and immediately wanted to call Gabriella, but then he remembered they weren't really speaking to each other. She told him that they needed space, and that she wasn't thrilled on the idea of talking to him since they were in fact broken up.

Instead, he gathered his things, rushed back to Sharpay and Zeke's house where he was staying and packed. He couldn't wait to get onto the next flight to LA.

* * *

"Gabs," her sister, Alexis called for her upon entering her house, "where are you?"

Gabriella emerged from her office, on the side of the living room, "Hey, you ready?"

Alexis and Gabriella were going shopping for their dad's birthday which was coming up in about a week, but since Gabriella was going to be recovering, she had to get it done today.

Alexis was 2 years younger than her but she was one of her best friends in the entire world. They would always hang out together, double date, have a girls night out. Whenever she would have a bad day, Alexis would be the first person she would call, because she knew within minutes she'd be laughing. If becoming a lawyer failed, Gabriella was sure Alexis could be a stand up comedian. It was her who has helped her cope the last month. When the whole Troy thing happened, Gabriella immediately felt like she made a mistake. Was breaking up the right thing to do? Was she being too dramatic? But she couldn't regret anything. Regret wasn't in her vocabulary. She was just so glad she had her sister with her, and Adriana, who is now officially living in LA. Her whole family was here and her life felt complete. Well, almost.

"If I wasn't ready, I wouldn't be here to pick you up, stupid," Alexis walked over to the kitchen to grab a water from the fridge, "Gabs, I could have sworn I just saw Troy driving down Santa Monica. I mean, the windows were a bit tinted, so I couldn't exactly tell, but it seemed like his black Audi"

As Gabriella was putting on her shoes in the living room, she froze up a little bit. Troy was back in town? No, he couldn't have been. Jose was just telling her yesterday morning that the New York agency had some big meeting on Friday and that he might have to go. If Troy was already in New York, there was no way he would miss that meeting. He did so well in meetings.

"No," Gabriella replied to Alexis, "I doubt it. There's some big agency meeting on Friday that I'm sure he wouldn't miss"

Alexis shrugged and took a sip of her water bottle. Maybe she had been seeing things. It's LA. So many people have the same car. And so many guys in LA are hot as well.

"Yeah, probably just some other super hot guy,"

Gabriella laughed. Alexis was always hitting on Troy and saying how gorgeous he was. Jokingly, of course, because Alexis had a boyfriend. And Gabriella thought he was equally as hot, but Alexis disagreed, although she loved her boyfriend very much.

"You better stop because Nathan starts thinking you're serious about it," Gabriella warned her sister, "he'd be so pissed"

Alexis laughed. Her boyfriend would be pissed. But of course she was only kidding. "I am serious about it! But duh, I love Nathan. I'll stop though... when he's around"

Gabriella finished putting on her shoes, and grabbed her purse from the stool at her island and told Alexis, "Let's go"

They got in Alexis' car and started driving to Beverly Hills, where they were going to go to Rodeo Drive to shop for their dad. After a few minutes of silence and a Taylor Swift song coming to the end, Alexis asked Gabriella how she was.

"You mean about the surgery coming up? I'm good. I'm surprisingly not nervous. I just don't know if I'll have the patience to recover. I'll want to get up and start walking like normal right away you know?"

That's not what Alexis was referring to, but she'll take it. She knew her sister better than anyone and even though Gabriella would come off as strong and fearless, she wasn't always when it came to relationships. No, she did not need a man, but she did need Troy. Alexis knew Gabriella was miserable without him. And she had no idea why she had to go to the extent of breaking up with him.

"No," Alexis told her, lowering the volume on the radio, "Gabs, I know you're borderline miserable without Troy. And it's not because you need him here for you to function, but because you feel like you messed up. Like you were in the wrong."

Gabriella stared ahead, completely taken aback by what her sister had just said. "Do you think I was?"

Alexis pursed her lips together, and turned on her signal as she switched lanes to get onto the freeway, "I just, I mean, I understand I guess. If Nathan was having surgery and I had to go on trial somewhere during and after, I would never. And I would be upset if the roles were reversed. But I don't think I'd break up with him."

Gabriella closed her eyes, definitely not wanting to hear that because she already knew she probably shouldn't have done that. And she wish she hadn't. But she felt like it was right at the time. And maybe it is, even though it didn't feel like it, but she couldn't focus on that anymore. What's done is done.

"You just don't know how hurt I was, Alexis. The fact that he was considering it AFTER he told mom and dad that they could go to Hawaii for dad's birthday and that he would take care of me was what sent me over the edge. Mom and dad said they'd cancel their trip after finding out, but hell no, just because Troy was being an idiot, they're not going to suffer."

Alexis was her sister so she felt the need and responsibility to give it straight to her. She had to tell her exactly what she thought.

"Gabs, I know. I feel like you take it as him not wanting to be with you, or caring, because he chose to help out his job. I think that's the furthest thing from the reality of it," Alexis told her, while looking over the shoulder to merge onto the freeway, "I know these are completely different relationships. But with Ryan, he also didn't want to break up. And I know it was for the best now. But I think you took it as him not loving you anymore, which was not true."

Gabriella was stubborn, but deep down inside, she knew her sister might be right or have a point. But she didn't need to be reminded that she made a mistake because she reminded herself every single day in her head.

"Look at it this way," Alexis continued, "Let's say you and Troy got married and then this happened. Would you divorce him because of it?"

She was so mad that her sister just said that because it was such a brilliant example of why she messed up. She knew now that she had to confess that she had made a mistake and that it was stupid and wrong.

"Ugh you're right okay?," she told her baby sister, "I messed up, and I'm an idiot. I did the wrong thing and I know I need to try and fix things"

Alexis smiled. Not because she was right, but because she wanted them to work it out. Of course Gabriella was happy with Ryan, and at the time, Alexis would have loved if they got married, but that completely changed when she met Troy. Troy and Gabriella were the ones that were supposed to be together. Gabriella was ten times happier, ten times more confident, ten times everything.

"You're welcome," Alexis simply replied.

* * *

Alexis had indeed seen Troy driving down Santa Monica earlier, because now he was pulling into his parent's driveway. He got the first available flight the next morning and now he was home. He thought about going to Gabriella's but decided to go to his parent's house first.

"I just had to come back. I was miserable there," Troy told his mom and dad as he took a seat at their kitchen table, "Work comes second to family, relationships, friendships, etc."

Lucille was happy to hear it. She adored Gabriella and in the 6 months she's gotten to know her, she truly considered her like a daughter-in-law. They were constantly going over for Sunday night dinners whenever they didn't go to her parent's house and were just always hanging out there. So when she heard she had broken up with Troy for leaving, she was really bummed, but at the same time understood. Did she think she took it a little too far? Yes. She didn't need to break up with him. She had every right to be upset and hurt, but maybe not break up with him. She would kill Jack if he decided to go on a business trip during which she was getting surgery of any kind- eye, knee, boobs, nose, etc. But she understood that she's a girl and girls are emotional.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Gabriella's one of the good ones," his father, Jack, told him, "and to be honest, we'd really miss her. Probably more than you"

Troy laughed. It was a little ridiculous how well Gabriella got along with his parents. Hannah had a good relationship with his parents when they were together, but Gabriella had that relationship with his parents where she could go on vacation with them even if Troy wasn't there.

"Oh stop it, Jack," Lucille piped in, "But I'm so glad you're home. Have you spoken to Gabriella yet?"

Troy shook his head. He figured she was probably at work and would wait until later in the evening to make sure she was home so he could surprise her. "No, I came straight here. But I'll probably go later, I hope things go well."

"I think you just got to go in it wanting to make things work, obviously and try to see her view on everything. I don't think it was necessary to break up, BUT I can see why she did"

"Why?," Troy asked her

"Well, she had this guy who she was dating for a while and all of a sudden he decides he wants to move back to New York because he's not happy here? And then she finds this other great guy that she loves and he decides to leave her, during a time she needed him, for work. Maybe, and I don't want to make any wrong assumptions, but maybe she feels like she's not good enough. Like something she's doing is driving these guys away, that they don't want to be around her. At least that's how I would feel"

Troy never looked at it that way. This whole time he thought she was upset because he was leaving during her surgery, and yes, she was very upset about that, but now he's thinking that she could be upset about what his mom just told him. He never wanted her to doubt his love for her. If he could, he would spend every second with her, but he wanted her in his life that by doing that, he knew eventually things wouldn't work out. Couples need space sometimes. But definitely not like the space they had right now. If indeed Gabriella felt that way, he didn't know if he could forgive himself.

"I never thought of it that way, but Mom, you know that's completely untrue," Troy told her. It was. He loved Gabriella so much that even if she was doing annoying things, habits he didn't like, etc. he would look over it because he just wanted to be with her.

"Well I'm just saying, maybe that's it, but I don't know. You just got to talk to her. Don't put the blame on anyone, just talk it out"

Troy nodded his head, "You're right"


	19. Forgetting about everything

Alexis had indeed seen Troy driving down Santa Monica earlier, because now he was pulling into his parent's driveway. He got the first available flight the next morning and now he was home. He thought about going to Gabriella's but decided to go to his parent's house first.

"I just had to come back. I was miserable there," Troy told his mom and dad as he took a seat at their kitchen table, "Work comes second to family, relationships, friendships, etc."

Lucille was happy to hear it. She adored Gabriella and in the 6 months she's gotten to know her, she truly considered her like a daughter-in-law. They were constantly going over for Sunday night dinners whenever they didn't go to her parent's house and were just always hanging out there. So when she heard she had broken up with Troy for leaving, she was really bummed, but at the same time understood. Did she think she took it a little too far? Yes. She didn't need to break up with him. She had every right to be upset and hurt, but maybe not break up with him. She would kill Jack if he decided to go on a business trip during which she was getting surgery of any kind- eye, knee, boobs, nose, etc. But she understood that she's a girl and girls are emotional.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Gabriella's one of the good ones," his father, Jack, told him, "and to be honest, we'd really miss her. Probably more than you"

Troy laughed. It was a little ridiculous how well Gabriella got along with his parents. Hannah had a good relationship with his parents when they were together, but Gabriella had that relationship with his parents where she could go on vacation with them even if Troy wasn't there.

"Oh stop it, Jack," Lucille piped in, "But I'm so glad you're home. Have you spoken to Gabriella yet?"

Troy shook his head. He figured she was probably at work and would wait until later in the evening to make sure she was home so he could surprise her. "No, I came straight here. But I'll probably go later, I hope things go well."

"I think you just got to go in it wanting to make things work, obviously and try to see her view on everything. I don't think it was necessary to break up, BUT I can see why she did"

"Why?," Troy asked her

"Well, she had this guy who she was dating for a while and all of a sudden he decides he wants to move back to New York because he's not happy here? And then she finds this other great guy that she loves and he decides to leave her, during a time she needed him, for work. Maybe, and I don't want to make any wrong assumptions, but maybe she feels like she's not good enough. Like something she's doing is driving these guys away, that they don't want to be around her. At least that's how I would feel"

Troy never looked at it that way. This whole time he thought she was upset because he was leaving during her surgery, and yes, she was very upset about that, but now he's thinking that she could be upset about what his mom just told him. He never wanted her to doubt his love for her. If he could, he would spend every second with her, but he wanted her in his life that by doing that, he knew eventually things wouldn't work out. Couples need space sometimes. But definitely not like the space they had right now. If indeed Gabriella felt that way, he didn't know if he could forgive himself.

"I never thought of it that way, but Mom, you know that's completely untrue," Troy told her. It was. He loved Gabriella so much that even if she was doing annoying things, habits he didn't like, etc. he would look over it because he just wanted to be with her.

"Well I'm just saying, maybe that's it, but I don't know. You just got to talk to her. Don't put the blame on anyone, just talk it out"

Troy nodded his head, "You're right"

* * *

Later that evening, Alexis had dropped Gabriella off at her house after going shopping for hours. Gabriella wanted to get dinner with her sister, but she had a date night planned for her and her boyfriend so Gabriella was forced to go home and eat dinner by herself. Which she did not like at all. But she did anyway. She went over to her bedroom and placed her shopping bags on her bed, realizing that she took one of Alexis' bag with clothes that she bought to wear tomorrow. Shit. She thought. And texted her to come pick it up whenever she could.

She then changed into some yoga pants, a sweater, and threw her hair into a high pony tail. You would never catch Gabriella at her house in non-comfortable clothes if she didn't have people coming over or if she wasn't hosting a party. She loved being in sweats and a sweater in her home all day, everyday.

After changing, she walked over to her kitchen and went straight to the pantry and took out some pasta to boil. If there was one dish Gabriella could brag about, it would be chicken alfredo pasta. It was one of her favorite dishes ever.

She took enough pasta out for her and set it on the side of her stove while waiting for the pot of water on it to boil. She then went to her kitchen and took out a few chicken breasts, washed them, and tossed them on a pan with a little olive oil. Gabriella loved cooking. It was so therapeutic for her and she felt so relaxed when she did, even though it's probably best not to when cooking. When one side of the chicken breast was done, she turned it over and waited for the other side to finish. In the meantime, the water was done boiling, so she stuck in her pasta and stirred it a bit.

As she was waiting for both things to cook, she checked her phone and saw a text from her brother, Michael.

**Natalie can pick you up after your surgery on Tuesday if you still need someone to. And you can just stay here until you want to go back home. **

Natalie was his brothers wife of almost two years, but they dated for a year a half prior. Even though Gabriella was a little iffy about another girl becoming her family so soon, Natalie was one of her favorite people ever. It was just a little fast for her because Adriana had dated mark for 4 years before getting married. But when she saw how in love they really were, she realized time didn't matter. And when they had their daughter a year ago, and she saw how great of a mom she is, she loved her even more. And more so now since she's willing to help her out.

She quickly checked on the food, making sure it didn't burn, before texting him back.

**It just depends on if Alexis has school, but I will let you know. Thanks. I love you. **

Even though Gabriella was really close with her sisters, her brother was her best friend in the entire world. He was only a year and a half older than her, so they went to the same school at the same time, had the same group of friends, and hung out all the time. She didn't know what she would do without him, especially in high school when boys were the worst, and girls were bitches. She knew she could always count on him.

Before taking out her pasta that was done, she read the text message that her brother sent back.

**Love you, too, baby sis. You know I'm always here for you with whatever or whenever. And if it's meant to be, everything will work out.**

Gabriella smiled and put her phone down so she could take out the pasta and start mixing it in with the chicken breasts. She had the best family ever, and she was so grateful. She knew that with them, she could get through these next two months. She had to.

She turned off the stove, and took the chicken breasts out of the pan and put them onto the cutting board. She proceeded to cut them up in little pieces and tossed them in a bowl. Then she walked over to the kitchen and took out some alfredo sauce and set it next to the bowl. She drained the pasta, and then tossed that into the bowl as well. She opened the alfredo and poured it into the bowl as she mixed everything. After mixing a little bit more, she realized she was not as hungry as she thought and decided to wait a little while before eating. So she went to her pantry and took out some saran paper to cover it.

She grabbed her phone off the counter and headed to her living room to plop on her couch and watch some shows she had recorded. She scrolled down her DVR and clicked on 'Glee' but before she pushed play, she heard a knock on her door. She was so mad because she was so comfortable. But then a wave of relief washed over her when she realized Alexis had come in to use the bathroom before leaving so she didn't lock the door because she was busy putting her stuff away. Yes! She thought.

"Just come in Alexis!," she yelled, figuring it was her who was coming to get her clothes. After all, she needed them for tomorrow.

Gabriella continued going about what she was doing, pressing 'info' on the TV to see what 'Glee' was about before watching it. As she was reading it, she heard a voice that was _definitely _not Alexis'. She looked up and saw Troy standing there.

She nearly passed out, because, of course, she was not expecting him AT ALL. And of course she was a mess, like every other time he had shown up without her knowing.

She dropped the remote, and stood up, "Troy."

He stood there, a little bit awkwardly, while rubbing the back of his neck, "Is it really safe to leave your door unlocked?" He wanted to lighten the mood a little bit, so he figured he'd joked around. Which happened to work.

Gabriella cracked a smile and started explaining, "No, Alexis just left a little bit ago and I thought it was her coming back"

He nodded, walking a bit closer to her, "Sorry if you're disappointed"

Gabriella shook her head. No, she was no disappointed at all. She was just really surprised. The most surprised she's ever been. Even though her sister told her that she thought she saw Troy, Gabriella completely didn't believe that, so yeah, of course she was shocked.

"No, no, I just... what are you doing here?," she asked him, "Did they not need you anymore?

Of course he was there because he missed, loved, and wanted to be with her. So Troy was a little taken aback by her question. She actually thought that he was only there because they didn't need him anymore, and not because he didn't want to? He felt bad. He didn't want her to think that.

"No, actually," he told her, "I realized, a little late i know, that I'm not supposed to be there. I'm supposed to be here"

Gabriella took a deep breath, "but do you _want _to be here?"

Troy walked closer to her so now he was within a few feet of her. "Gabriella. Of course. I want to make this work. It's a little embarrassing to admit, but I'm miserable without you"

"Troy, I'm so sorry," she fell back on the couch, breaking down, "I don't even know why I did that. It was so stupid. And if I could take it back, I would. I just want us to be an us again"

Troy immediately sat down on the couch next to her and grabbed her hands. "No, no, it's fine I understand why you did."

Gabriella looked up at him, confused. How could he possibly understand why she did it, when she didn't even understand it herself.

"How can you? i don't even understand!"

"You know, given your last relationship, him wanting to go back to New York," he told her, "and then me, wanting to take a job there for a little while, well, I just want you to know you're doing _nothing _wrong. At least not in this relationship anyway. I didn't go because I didn't love you, I went because I thought I had to. But no, what I have to do is be here for you because I love you."

Gabriella didn't know how he did it. How he knew what she was thinking, but was too scared to admit. Or wasn't even thinking about that, but knowing it was damn right the reason she was so hurt and why she reacted the way she had.

"No, I was out of line," she tried arguing, "And I'm sorry. I just want us to go back to the way things were."

Troy grabbed her face gently and leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead. That's all he wanted to. He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to move on from it and enjoy some time with the love of his life.

"I'm sorry, too. Let's just drop it and not think about it again, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, and told him to hold on as she got her phone and went to her text messages in search for her brothers. She clicked on his name and wrote him a quick text before locking her phone and throwing it on the coffee table.

**Tell Natalie thanks for the offer, but Troy's going to take me. You were right. I love you. **


	20. A step into forever

"Michael! Natalie told me you're not even packed yet, what the hell?" Gabriella yelled at her brother as she entered his office in his home, "We're leaving in 2 hours!"

Gabriella, Troy, her brother, and his wife Natalie were going away for a week to the Dominican Republic. Gabriella wished everyone was going, but Alexis and her boyfriend Nathan were already planning on going to Cabo the week after, her mom and dad agreed to watch Michael's daughter while they went and enjoyed themselves, and Adriana and Mark had just gotten back from Hawaii. Gabriella was fine with just the four of them because the four of them got along very well and it would be less hectic to travel with.

It had been a year since Gabriella's surgery and her knee felt 100 percent new. Things at work were going great, and of course, things with Troy were too. There was not one thing Gabriella could complain about in her life and she loved it. She didn't want anything to change.

"Gabs, chill," Michael told her, "I have to answer these e-mails, but I'm a guy. I can pack in, like, 10 minutes so yelling at me"

"Fine! I just came to drop off a few things, but we'll be back at 4ish and you better be ready"

Michael told her he will be ready and not to worry, "Where's Troy?"

Gabriella told him that he was at his mom's house hanging out with her for a bit before they left tonight.

Only Troy wasn't at his mom's house. He was actually on his way to Gabriella's parents house so he could ask her dad a very important question.

He was confident in the relationship he had with Jose Montez, but he was still really nervous about it. It was normal to be nervous when you ask someone if you can marry their daughter right? He knew it had only been a year and a half, give or take a couple days, but he also knew it was exactly what he wanted to do and he had no doubt in his mind Gabriella Montez was meant to be his wife.

Troy, nervously, parked his car in the driveway and walked up to their front door, taking deep breaths along the way, praying that things would go smoothly. He knew it most likely would, but you just never know what could happen.

After ringing the doorbell a few times, Jose finally answered the door. "Troy, my man! What's up?"

Troy leaned in for a manly hug, and asked how he was doing and where Maria was.

"Oh we're just hanging out, we're going to Michael's in a bit to pick up the baby. Are you all packed and ready to go?" he asked him as they walked to their back living room where Maria was there watching TV.

"Troy," Maria got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug, "Haven't seen you in about a week, where have you been?!"

Troy laughed. It had been about a week which was a record thus far. Him and Gabriella would always go over, whether it be on their lunch break or after work or whenever. They liked hanging out there.

"I know, I've just been busy with work, trying to get things done before leaving. And a few other things that I wanted to talk to you guys about"

Jose told Troy to take a seat on the couch and asked if he wanted anything to drink. When Troy replied no, Jose told him to continue with what he needed to talk to them about.

"Well you know how Gabriella and I have been dating for a year and about 6 months now...?"

Maria had to stop him right there though. She knew EXACTLY where this was going and she couldn't be more thrilled! Sure, it took Adriana 4 years before her and Mark got engaged, but every one is different. Michael got engaged about a year and a half afterward as well, and they adored Natalie. Her and Jose got married after only 8 months of dating and have been together for 30 years. So if anything, time doesn't matter. She knew Troy was right for her daughter and she couldn't be more happy.

"Oh my gosh! YES!" Maria jumped up off the couch and started clapping her hands, before her husband told her to calm down.

"Let the guy finish, honey, you're taking it away from him," Jose told her and grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the couch, gently.

Troy smiled and was glad Jose did that because he had prepared a little speech beforehand and he didn't want it to go to waste. "Okay, well, I know if you want to be sure they're the one, you should probably date them for longer than a year and a half, but I don't need the time. I know Gabriella's the one because there's not a day that goes by where I'm not thankful that she's in my life. And there's not a day that goes by where I don't think to myself about how much I love her. So I of course want to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage, Jose, but I also wanted Maria to be here as well. You're both her parents and I would like both of your guys' blessing"

Maria couldn't help but have tears in her eyes. Her third baby was going to be engaged, and hopefully married soon, and she was just so happy. All she ever wanted for any of her kids was to do what they love and be with who they love. And so far, 3 out of 4 are doing exactly that.

As for Jose, he was feeling the same way Maria was feeling. He loved Troy like his own son, and was happy that he would have another son-in-law especially because he knew how much he cared about his daughter. Even though he loves Mark and is the best son-in-law you could ask for, he didn't get the same initial reaction he got with Troy when Mark asked for Adriana's hand in marriage, which was why Jose immediately told Troy that he had his blessing.

"You know we want nothing more than for Gabriella to be happy and by you marrying her, that will assure us of it. Of course you have our blessing. We can't wait to be your parent's as well," Jose told him, with Maria agreeing completely.

Troy wasn't so much relieved as he was happy. He knew it would go well, but he still had to go through with him, because it felt right. He would never want to intend to marry someone without their parents knowing beforehand. As soon as they told him yes, Troy took out the ring and showed it to them, wanting to get their approval for that as well.

" .GOSH!" Maria yelled in excitement, "oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Troy, she's going to LOVE it. Absolutely love it. You did such a great job! Can I have it?"

Troy and Jose laughed. Maria was getting a little out of control and it was time for Jose to step in.

"Troy, it's beautiful. And she's going to love it. And she's going to love your proposal. Everything will go well. And thank you for coming to us first. The both of us"

All three of them hugged it out before he had to get going. He was leaving for the Dominican Republic in a few hours and he still had to pack. This was going to be the best trip of his life, he hoped.

* * *

It was day four of their vacation, and everyone was having a blast. They had been snorkeling, scuba diving, hiking, and also, just hanging out by the pool or beach, relaxing.

"So since it's your guys' anniversary, the hotel made a reservation for us," Troy told Michael and Natalie upon entering the room, "Are you sure you want me and Gabriella to tag along?"

"Yeah, definitely. We didn't invite you guys to ditch you," Natalie told them as she got a water bottle from the fridge. They were staying in a villa with two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. It was really nice.

"What time are we leaving?," Gabriella asked emerging from the bedroom, "I want to do my hair"

"We should probably leave around 6. And dress nice. It's your brother's anniversary after all," Troy told her, with a chuckle.

"Oh then I should go get ready too," Natalie said exiting the kitchen, and planting a kiss on Michael's lip before running into their bedroom to get ready.

Michael was sitting on the couch, watching TV, because it only took him 5 minutes to get ready. Troy sat on the couch next to him, handing him a beer.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Shh!," Troy told Michael. He didn't want Gabriella to hear any of it. He wanted her to not expect it at all so he could see her real reaction.

"Sorry, sorry," Michael apologize, "but really how?" he whispered instead of talking normal.

Troy got up and went outside to the patio and told Michael to follow him, which he indeed did. "The hotel is setting up something really special on the roof top of this restaurant overlooking the ocean, so when Gabriella walks in, she's going to assume it's for yo guys, but really it's for us."

Michael nodded, "yeah, but how are Natalie and I going to get out of it?"

Troy had already thought of everything because he wanted this day to go perfect. And he hoped Michael or Natalie didn't seem suspicious when it came to his plan.

"You know how she had that shrimp cocktail for lunch? Those always upset stomachs. So go fill her in on the plan and tell her to say she's not feeling well. Obviously you have something planned for her as well, but don't tell her that yet. Just say you guys need to get out of this, and then I'll pretend that we don't want to go without you because this is your dinner, but you insist we go cause it'll be a waste. And bam. I propose, hopefully she says yes and then we'll be brothers"

Michael took a sip of his beer, "Yeah, I don't know if I want to be your brother so I'm going to have to pass"

Troy nudged him. Obviously Michael was kidding. They had become really fast friends. They were close in age, both smart and successful, and both loved basketball. They were already like brothers.

"Fine, I'll go tell Nat right now," Michael said as he turned around to enter the villa, and then walked towards their room, "Babe?"

"Yeah?" Natalie called out from the bathroom where she was doing her hair, "What's up?"

Michael leaned against the wall as he watched her do her hair. It was his favorite thing to do, in a non creepy way. He was just fascinated by everything she did.

"Well Troy's proposing to Gabi tonight," he told her, "and..."

"WHAT?!" she screamed, nearly dropping her curling iron, "Are you serious?!"

Michael instantly ran up to her and put his hand over her mouth, "Shh!"

Natalie backed away, and put her hands up in defense.

"Okay, sorry, sorry. But seriously. Oh my gosh that's great!" she told him, whispering now, "Wait. After our dinner or what?"

Michael backed away too and went back to the wall he was leaning against. "Well no, he actually set this whole thing up pretending it was for us, but it's really for them. So we're going to do our thing, but he doesn't want her to suspect anything so can you fake being sick since you ate that shrimp cocktail and those are famous for making people feel sick. We're going to tell them to go anyway, Troy's going to say no, and then we'll insist. And bam."

Natalie put down her curling iron, so excited for her sister-in-law and Troy. They reminded her a lot of her and Michael and that made her really happy. So she'll do whatever she needs to do to help him, and if that's lying, then she'll do it.

"Perfect. I'm a great actress!," she joked to Michael who laughed, "I'm so excited for them. And for us. 3 years! Can you believe it?" She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his back.

"And forever to go," he leaned down and kissed the top of your head, "come on, finish getting ready so we can put this plan in action"

* * *

An hour later, Michael and Troy were sitting on the couch, dressed and ready to go. Of course they were just waiting on the girls. Gabriella came out wearing a short sleeved, knee short dress and maroon pumps. Like always, she looked beautiful. And Troy couldn't help but to stare in awe and hope that in a short time, he would be able to look at her as his fiance.

"Where's Nat?," she asked the boys

"She's just finishing getting ready," Michael told her, "Let me go see if she's done"

Gabriella nodded and took a seat next to Troy on the couch while she waited for them to be done. A few minutes later, Michael and Natalie emerged from the bedroom, with Natalie in a robe and her hair up.

"You guys," Natalie told them, "I feel like shit"

Gabriella immediately got up and walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

Natalie walked over to one of the couches and laid on it while throwing a blanket over herself, "I don't know, I just feel so nauseous. I think it might have been the shrimp cocktail. This happened last time, but they're just so good"

"So what, you're not able to go?," Gabriella asked her.

"I don't think so," Natalie replied

This is where Troy was supposed to intervene, and he was so happy everything was going as planned. "Why don't we just get comfortable and order in?"

"No," Michael chimed in, "you guys should just go, you're already dressed and we don't want the reservations to go to waste"

Troy tried pretending that he didn't want to go at all so Gabriella wouldn't suspect anything. He wanted her to be totally surprised.

"No, we don't have to. Gabs, do you mind?," Troy turned to her and asked.

"No, it's your anniversary dinner so of course I don't mind."

Now it was time for Michael to step in and INSIST that they go to dinner. "No really you guys should go. Like I said, I don't want the reservation to go to waste. We can all do something tomorrow night"

Troy turned to Gabriella, "Should we just go?"

Gabriella didn't care what they did, but she was hungry and she just wanted some food in front of her with a glass of wine. But she was fine doing whatever.

"If you want? I mean... we are already dressed," she told him, realizing that she didn't want to put this outfit to waste since she loved it so much.

"Is that okay with you guys?" Troy asked them, still playing along.

Natalie sat up on the couch and brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees, while letting out a couple of coughs, "No, yeah, yeah go. But bring us dessert"

Gabriella let out a laugh. That's another reason she loved Natalie... the girl could eat as much as her. And that's all they did when they would hang out.

"Oh we definitely will."

* * *

An hour later, Troy and Gabriella were finishing their dinner on a secluded rooftop that was "supposedly" for Natalie and Michael's anniversary. It was so nicely done that Gabriella felt a little guilty that they were there instead of her brother and sister-in-law. They were mostly by themselves the whole night, except for the few times the waiter came by, and they had a perfect view of the ocean and the sun setting. It was honestly the prettiest view Gabriella had ever seen.

"Don't you feel a little bad that we're getting to experience this beautiful scenery and enjoy this delicious meal on the beautiful rooftop?"

Troy didn't want to say no, because of course, he planned all of this, but he knew he had to play along for just a little bit longer.  
"Yeah, but I don't think Michael realized how nice this would be so maybe we shouldn't tell him," he joked.

"I miss Ollie," Gabriella was obsessed with her dog, like a new mother would be with their newborn baby. It had been a year with that little pug, but she loved him more than life. "We should have brought him"

Troy laughed, "No, because then you'd be paying more attention to him than me, like always" And then Gabriella laughed. It was sort of true, but she just couldn't help how cute little Ollie was.

A little while had passed, and Troy and Gabriella were done with their meals and they were cleared and it was just the two of the on the rooftop, overlooking the sunset.

"Come on, let's get up to see it," Troy told Gabriella and then extended his hand for her to grab, "It's too pretty to see if sitting down"

Gabriella couldn't believe how beautiful the sunset was. She could literally stand there forever just watching it. And she was so sad her brother and Natalie were missing it, but she didn't want to say it again because she had told Troy about 5 times over dinner how she was bummed that they weren't here. Instead, she'd just take it in with Troy by herself, and enjoy it.

Troy thought it was the perfect time to do it now, and he was more than ready. Surprisingly, he was very calm and collected, even though deep down he was nervous. He, of course, knew Gabriella loved him, but he didn't know if she was ready to get married. Marriage is a huge step and he just hoped she was thinking about it as much as he has been. And he hoped that she didn't think it was so soon.

"Hey, can I ask you something?," Troy asked Gabriella, which caused her to turn to look at him.

"Yeah?"

Troy took a deep breath, and quickly went over what he wanted to say, but decided to play it by ear and just say whatever came to his mind.

"Well let me just tell you something first," he told her, "when I first came to LA, the last thing in the world I wanted to do was get into another relationship or talk to a girl. And I did a good job of it for a little bit, until I got to know you. Then I couldn't help myself. I _had _to get to know you better, on a deeper level, and it was full speed ahead from there. You get me to the point where it scares me, but makes me so happy at the same time. You're constantly me making laugh and you always bring so much joy and humor to our relationship which makes it so fun. Your passion for life, work, and relationships inspire me; it truly does. We're constantly learning about each other, and when I think I couldn't love you any more, you do one little thing to change that. And I fall in love all over again. You have every single characteristic I would ever want in a wife and although it's been a short time, these past 18 months have been the best months of my life and I'm ready to take that next step. I love you, I love your family, and I would be honored to be apart of both your guys' lives for the rest of mine."

He then proceeded to take out a beautiful Harry Winston ring from his pocket, and then got on his knee and grabbed one of her hands.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, will you marry me and make me the happiest guy on this earth?"

She could not believe what was happening. She felt like she was going to pass out and scream for joy at the same time. She was NOT expecting this at all. Of course they loved each other like they could love each other forever, but they never actually discussed the idea of getting married. So this was a total shock to her, but it was definitely a good shock. There's nothing else in this world than she wants than to marry Troy. Sure, it's only been a year and a half, and she's had longer relationships than this, but when you know, you know. Their love has been so intense, so full of love and honesty, that she didn't need 4 or 5 years to figure out that she wanted to marry him. She was sure of it. And she couldn't be more excited and happy about it.

"Yes," she whispered to him, "yes, yes, yes" She had tears falling slowly from her face, and she felt like the luckiest girl int the whole wide world. "I love you so much"

Troy took out the ring from the box and slipped it onto her ring finger, and then got up and kissed her as passionately as he could. With so much more love, so much more adoration, intensity, more everything. He was so happy she said yes and was so happy everything had gone as planned.

"I love you, too" he told her, "And I will forever"

Gabriella snaked her arms around his neck, and pulled him into another kiss and then rested her head on his chest and she stared out at the sunset again, taking it all in.

"This is perfect. I can not believe this just happened. I'm so happy," she told him, trying to fight back more tears, "you had this all planned?"

Troy nodded. "Yes, don't think this was really for your brother and I just decided to use it"

Gabriella laughed. Now she understood why Troy was quiet whenever she would bring up her brother and Natalie and how they should be here and not them.

"This is too much, I'm going to start crying again," she told him, wrapping her hands tighter around him, "I can't wait to tell my parents"

Troy ran his hands through her hair, stroking it gently, while kissing the top of her head. "They already know, but I'm sure they would love to know if you said yes so call them if you'd like"

She lifted her head off of his chest and turned to look at him. They already knew? Troy was always the perfect gentleman, but she never knew how traditional he was. She loved that. She always dreamed of getting married, but the guy asking her father beforehand. But she quickly realized that not everyone does it, and it's not necessarily a bad thing, but she always just hoped her future husband would ask for her hand in married.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more perfect," she joked, "I guess if they know, I don't have to call them right away. We're going home in two days, I can just show them then?"

Troy nodded, agreeing with her. Telling your mom you're engaged shouldn't really be done over the phone, especially if you're as close to your mom as Gabriella is. They decided to wait to tell both of their parents and family, excluding Michael and Natalie since they were on vacation with them.

Gabriella was on cloud 9 and she still couldn't believe she was an engaged woman. She loved every little bit of Troy. And she couldn't wait to be married. If she could, she'd marry him tomorrow but she wants the most perfect wedding because the most perfect man deserve it. She couldn't wait to get home and start planning.


	21. Wedding planning

"Mom, where are you?!" Gabriella shouted, Sunday morning, the day after she had gotten back from the Dominican Republic. They had gotten home kind of late on Saturday so she decided she'd wait until today to break the news to her.

Gabriella walked around the house, but she didn't see her mom and her dad. She thought they might be upstairs, but nope, she checked. And then finally she went outside and sure enough, her parents were outside, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Guys, I'm home!"

Jose looked up from his paper and saw her daughter standing there, looking as tan as he's ever seen her. "Gabi! When did you get in?" He got up out of his seat and walked over to her and gave her a hug, "How was it? Did you have fun?"

Maria followed in Jose's footsteps and gave Gabriella a hug as well and to tell them how her trip went, she wanted to know _everything._

"It was okay," she told them as she grabbed a piece of watermelon that was sitting on the table and sat down, "I got super tan as you can see. Natalie did too. She's worse than me, but of course, she can pull it off."

"Anything exciting?" her mom asked, trying to get to the bottom of her engagement. She wanted to know if Troy actually proposed and if she said yes.

"Well," Gabriella told them, as they listened intensely, "Troy and I are not dating anymore"

"What?!" her father half-yelled, in disbelief. He thought they were doing so well. I mean, the guy asked him for his daughters hand in marriage. He was so confused, and didn't know what was going on.

Maria was shocked too. She thought they were heading towards marriage, not to single land. "What do you mean? Why? What happened?"

Gabriella finished her piece of watermelon and took a deep breath. "Well, the reason we're not dating anymore is because..." she took out her ring from her pocket and quickly shoved it on her ring under the table so her parents wouldn't see.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!"

Maria's face turned from sad, disbelief, mad, upset, so many negative emotions into JOY. Her face lit up like never before and she was SO happy it had all gone as planned.

"Oh my gosh!," she got up and rushed to Gabi to give her a hug, "I'm so happy for you mija! Don't you just love the ring?"

Gabriella nodded, "It's better than I had ever hoped. He's perfect, mom"

Jose was sitting back and watching his two girls smiling. That's all he ever wanted in life... for his wife, and four kids to be loved and happy. And they were.

He got up and went to join them for a hug. "I'm happy for you, too. Troy's one of the good ones and together, you'll make the perfect team"

Gabriella hugged him back, "Thanks dad for everything, and for giving him your blessing. You won't be let down" she then turned to her mom, "Let's start planning!"

* * *

Gabriella was making her rounds that day, telling people who she was closest to that she was now an engaged woman. She told Alexis to go to Adriana's house because she had souvenirs for them, which she did, but that was not the only reason she wanted them there.

"Alexis should be here soon, she was picking up Nathan or something like that," Adriana told her upon entering her house. She loved Adriana's house and when she and Troy had a family, she wanted it to be exactly like this. She even hoped Adriana would be nice enough to sell it to her when and if they have a family because she loved it so much.

"Ugh I hate coming over because it just makes me want your house even more," Gabriella told her as she walked to the back of her house to her living room where Isabella and James were playing.

"You guys, Auntie Gabi is here," Adriana told her kids, "And she brought us something back from her trip!"

Isabella and James ran to her and gave her the biggest hugs ever. She didn't know why, but she just started tearing up and crying. Maybe she was just really happy to see them, or she was thinking about when she would have her own kids with Troy, but whatever the case was, she was being emotional.

"What's wrong?," Isabella asked her, "Did I hurt you?"

Gabriella chuckled and shook her head, "No, no, I'm just really happy to see you guys, I've missed you so much"

Adriana found it a little strange that she was crying. She had gone months without seeing her kids and when she finally did, she would not react this way. Is she pregnant?! Adriana thought. "Gabs can I talk to you in the kitchen? Kids, keep playing"

Gabriella nodded and followed Adriana into the kitchen, "What's up?"

Adriana took out an orange and a banana from he fruit basket and started making a little fruit bowl for the kids. "What's up? Why don't you tell me what's up? You never react that way when you see the kids"

Gabriella shrugged and got a banana out of her fruit basket as well, peeling it and she shrugged some more. "I just really missed them, that's all"

Adriana shot her a look, as if she was saying that's bullshit and continued cutting the fruit. "Gabs, you've gone a lot longer without seeing them and you've never reacted that way. Are you..." she then changed her voice to a whisper because Isabella knew what that word mean, "Pregnant?"

Gabriella nearly choked on her banana, and her eyes widened at the thought of her sister even asking. But then she thought it could be a logical answer. That was the first time she got emotional by just saying hi to the kids so she couldn't blame her.

"No, no, no," she put her hands up in defense and shook her head, "Definitely not. I know I said I wanted a kid at 27, but no, I'm not. I just, uh, I don't know. I've been emotional lately"

Adriana looked at her a little funny, wondering why she was acting this way, "Just tell me what's up with you, you're a little off today"

Gabriella threw her banana peel into the trash can and walked around the island and sat on a stool, right across from her sister. After a little bit of thinking if she should wait for Gabriella or if she should just tell her now, she decided to just tell her now. She was going to build up the story to how it happened, but all of a sudden she just yelled out,

"I'M ENGAGED!" She threw her left hand up, and Adriana immediately looked up from the counter, wiped her hands on a napkin, and took her hand.

"Oh my gosh! What?! How the hell did I not notice this when you walked in? Gabs. What?! Are you serious?!" Adriana was going on and on, meanwhile looking at one of the most beautiful rings she had ever seen. "Gabi, I'm SO happy for you!" Adriana walked around the island an went to give her sister a big hug, "Ah! He did so good!"

Gabriella was grinning from ear to ear, so happy that her sister was ecstatic. Her sister had been very vocal about my brother moving a bit too fast, but she guessed that since she saw it could work, she decided it was not an issue anymore and that she wouldn't say anything to her, since Troy was a great guy.

"I still can't believe it, but yes. He proposed in the Dominican Republic with the most perfect sunset in the background, and oh my gosh, isn't this ring gorgeous? He did amazing and I cannot wait to start planning, which of course you and Alexis need to help"

Adriana walked back to the other side of the counter and finished cutting up the oranges and bananas for the kids. "Of course, we're going to help. Did you not see how beautiful my wedding was? Yours is going to be 10 times more beautiful, don't you worry."

* * *

After telling both of her sisters, and a couple of friends that she was engaged, Gabriella was finally home. Her friends were more than thrilled and were asking what took her so long since they knew Troy was the one for her a long time ago. Alexis was just as happy as Adriana was, if not, more. She couldn't wait to be in her wedding party because Alexis loved weddings. Gabriella was just so happy everyone was supporting her and no one thought it was too soon. Even though Gabriella didn't think it was too soon because they spend so much time together, she thought maybe other people thought it, but no. Everyone was on board with the idea.

When she got home, Troy was on her couch watching TV. He told her he was coming over, but when she told him she wasn't home, she told him to just let himself in and make himself comfortable. Which he did.

"Hey babe," he called out to her, "how'd it go?"

Gabriella slipped off her flats and put them on the side of the couch so no one, her, would trip over them. "Amazing. Everyone was really supportive and were on board. Especially Alexis. That girl loves weddings"

Troy laughed as he spread out his arms, telling Gabriella to come cuddle. "Well, that's great. Same here. Who knew so many people loved us together"

Gabriella laughed. "I know, right? I was just thinking... and I don't want to freak out out, but have you thought about our future? Do you want kids? Where would we live? Where do you want to get married? How long of an engagement do you want?"

As she laid her head on his chest, Troy lowered the volume, and gently started running his hands through her hair. It was Gabriella's favorite thing that Troy did.

"Well, I was thinking maybe 4 kids. 2 boys, 2 girls. Maybe you could move to my house, but I like the idea of us buying a new house that hasn't been mine or yours, it'll become ours. And Malibu has the prettiest locations, but I'm fine getting married anywhere and whenever. I could marry you tomorrow. I could marry you today. It just depends how long you want to take on your perfect wedding"

Gabriella was a little surprised that he had all the answers to her questions. She honestly didn't expect him to answer, she just wanted to start talking about it. But it seemed like they didn't have to since he had everything prepared.

"I love you so much," she simply told him.

"And I love you," he replied back.

* * *

"Where the hell is Adriana?!" Gabriella exclaimed as she walked into the patio area of her parents backyard, "I want to get started!"

"Chill, she has 2 kids. But she just texted me that she's leaving her house right now," Alexis told her sister, who was definitely in bridezilla mode, "Mom, do you have more guac?"

Maria stood up and nodded, "Yes, I'll go get some more," she said as she made her way to the kitchen, but stopped at Gabriella, "Mija, chill out. You have 6 months to plan this. It'll be beautiful"

Gabriella took a deep breath. It had been a month and a half since Troy proposed and she figured that if she's only going to get married once, she's going to make everything perfect. The first thing on her list was getting the perfect venue. The only time it was available for a wedding on a weekend would be 6 months from now in February. She thought 6 months was way too soon to get everything done, but she hired a wedding planner and she was sure with her help, it could get done. She hoped, at least. And she didn't want a long engagement anyway. She was ready to married.

"Okay. Natalie, what color were your bridesmaid dresses again?" she asked her sister-in-law as she sat down at the table, "Light purple right? Or was it dark?"

Natalie picked up her daughter who was reaching for her, "Yeah, light purple. But you can have the same color, if you want," she told her, assuming that's why she was asking.

Gabriella shook her head, "No, no, I don't want to copy you guys. Yours was light purple, Adrianna's was a light pink..." she said as she jotted down those notes on her notepad. "My wedding planner isn't coming today. I just wanted it to be my wedding party so we can figure how we want everything. It'll make it easier on her."

"Who else is in your wedding party? Sophia, us, and Cat?" Natalie asked as she sat down her daughter who wanted to go play again.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, oh my gosh, where the fuck is Sophia?!" she exclaimed, noticing she wasn't there either.

"I'm right here."

Gabriella turned around to see Sophia strolling in with Starbucks in her hand as if she's not late. "Sophia, you were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!"

"Sorry, sorry. I was on my way and I passed Starbucks and realized I wanted something, but the line was long and... oh whatever, I don't have to explain anything to you. You have 5 months, chill"

Natalie and Alexis laughed. And then Sophia hugged them both and sat down next to Alexis. Gabriella rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She then realized that she needed to chill or no one was going to want to be around her and help.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll be nice from on. Where's your mom?" Gabriella asked Sophia, "She said she was coming"

Sophia shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't spoken to her today, but if she said she was coming, she should be coming. Are you going to yell at her too?"

Gabriella smiled a bit, and then laughed, "Oh my gosh, I wouldn't dare!"

Sophia smirked at her, "Well I'm just as related to Troy, too, so cut it out," she told her, causing Gabriella to laugh again.

"Oh shut up. We're practically sisters already so it's what happens," Gabriella told her, and then got up, "I'm going to go ask Mom a few things. Oh and bring you some pictures of bridesmaid dresses. Be right back."

All three of them nodded. Natalie got up too to go check on her daughter, "I'm going to go check on Alexandra, so if Gabriella comes out, tell her not to panic because that's where I'll be,"

Alexis nodded, "It's still so sweet that you sort of named your daughter after me"

Natalie laughed, "Shut up. They're different."

Alexis laughed too as Natalie walked away. She turned back to Sophia who was busy on her phone and drinking her Starbucks. "Why didn't you text me back yesterday?"

Sophia looked up, "Girl, I was hanging out with Austin, I was busy," she laughed, "But I didn't think I had to. You said, 'see you tomorrow'"

Alexis laughed, "Okay, fine, I was just really bored." Her and Sophia have grown extremely close. They were the same age, and both had boyfriends so they would often double date. Gabriella loved that. She loved how both families mixed so well and how everyone got along because they could celebrate every holiday together and come together as one big family.

"I knew it," Sophia told her, "But are you free tonight? Austin wanted to know if you guys wanted to go over to his place for dinner."

Alexis picked up her phone, "Yeah, yeah, let me ask Nathan, although I'm sure he's free. If not, he'll get free cause he's in love with Austin," she told her as she prepared to send him a text.

Gabriella then came out and immediately sat down and started organizing the pictures and her notes, "Okay guys. Lucille's here, Adriana's here, Cat's here let's get started!"

Natalie was on her way back to the table carrying Alexandra, and Lucille was right behind Gabriella following her to the table. Behind Lucille came Adriana who was carrying her son and holding Isabella's hand. And then there was Cat and Maria, strolling behind Adriana with a bowl of guacamole and chips.

"Okay, go play with Alexandra," Adriana told Isabella and James as they got closer to the table. Natalie let her daughter down to go play and then greeted Lucille and Adriana.

"Okay, where shall we start?" Gabriella asked as everyone was now seated and had their undivided attention, "I think we should start with the color and style of the bridesmaids dresses"

"I think a pretty light peach color would compliment all of us so well," Adriana spoke up, "Or like a salmon color. Are they the same?"

"Oh I like a light peach," Gabriella responded, "I dig that. Or maybe like a nude color! Oh my gosh, nude?!"

"I'm obsessed with both colors, so I'm for either," Cat responded.

Everyone else agreed that either would look so pretty. Gabriella leaned forward and jotted down some notes in her notepad and then smiled. She was happy they narrowed it down. She just now had to look for either color dress and decided which color had the cutest dresses.

"Okay what abut the style?" she asked next, "I want it to be simple, but very pretty. I want you guys to look good too!"

"Well, I think strapless would look nice," Sophia told her, "And kind of flowy or skin tight? I don't know"

Gabriella nodded, "I like flowy. And maybe mullet style? They're so cute!"

"Oooh, I like that," Adriana spoke up, followed by Lucille agreeing.

This whole process was going by so easy and Gabriella was so happy. She thought they'd all clash over something, but they weren't. And she was starting to wonder if they really liked her ideas. "Okay guys, you have to be honest if you don't like an idea. I just want you guys to feel comfortable and pretty!"

Sophia spoke up on behalf of all the ladies, thinking she knew what everyone else was thinking, "No, Gabs, really. We like these ideas."

Gabriella nodded, trusting them and then turned to Adriana and Natalie, "Nat, do you think Alex can handle giving out flowers or should we just have Isabella do it? And Aid, James will be able to hold the rings right?"

"I think Alex can handle it, she's so good at instructions, it's crazy," Natalie told her, "But I don't know. It's up to you, it's your day and I don't want you to have to worry if she's doing it wrong."

Gabriella shook her head, "No, no, I want her to be in my wedding! Are you crazy? She's my goddaughter! Isabella can hold her hand or something."

Natalie smiled, "Well then we'll give it a shot. We have 5 months to practice!"

"I think James can handle it. He'll be almost 2. If not, who else would you have?" Adriana chimed in, "No but really, he'll be fine."

Gabriella nodded and jotted their names down, making note of their role in her wedding. And then moved on to other business. "Okay, fine. Let's see. Troy has Zeke, Chad, Jason, Michael, and Nathan as his groomsmen, so we have to pair you guys up. I know it seems like the least important thing, but it matters. I don't want Adriana with Jason because Jason will be shorter than you in heels. So..."

"I'll take Michael!" Natalie announced, causing everyone to laugh.

Gabriella still laughed jotted that down, "Okay, Natalie and Michael. Obviously Sophia and Nathan. Adriana, you'll be with Chad. Alexis, you'll be with Zeke, and Cat, you'll be with Jason."

They all nodded in agreement. Their wedding party wasn't too big nor too small and they were happy they only had people in it that meant the most to them. Gabriella jotted that down and then continued on, but not before taking a look around the table and smiled. She was so happy with life and with everyone that was apart of making her wedding the best day ever.

"Hey, Alexis can you come with me real quick inside?" Gabriella asked her sister who was busy laughing at something Sophia said. Alexis looked up immediately and nodded, excusing herself from the table.

Once inside, Gabriella asked if she would sit down with her on the couch to which Alexis found a little weird. She had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah?" Alexis asked her as she sat down on the couch and took a sip from her water bottle, "Is everything okay?"

Gabriella nodded and sat down next to her, "Yeah, yeah. I was just wondering... I absolutely love Adriana with all of my heart, but you've always been here for me, emotionally and physically. You've seen everything I've gone through, the good and the bad, every single boyfriend, every time I've fallen and gotten back up. So... would you be my maid of honor?"

Alexis was speechless. She thought Adriana would be hers since Gabriella was Adriana's so she was not expecting it at all. But she was so happy about it because her and Gabriella were the best of friends.

"Seriously?" Alexis asked her, a little taken aback, "Are you sure?"

Gabriella threw her head back and laughed at her sister being so shocked, "Yes! Why wouldn't you be? You're my best friend!"

Alexis quickly shook her head, "No, no, of course I will be! I'm honored! Oh my gosh, Gabs! I want to cry," she told her as she lunged forward and embraced her sister in the biggest hug. Alexis was the most emotional sister out of them and she would cry at just about anything.

"I love you," Gabriella told her as she backed away. She was so happy her sister agreed and that from now on, she could be her right hand girl and help her with everything as well.

* * *

5 months later.

"Are you excited or what? Your dress is finally done!" Alexis exclaimed to her sister as they were on their way to try on Gabriella's finished wedding dress. She had a custom made gown and today, she would get to see the final outcome and she was beyond excited.

"Oh, I'm so excited," Gabriella told her as she turned onto Rodeo Drive heading towards the store, "I'm also nervous though. What if something happened and it doesn't fit properly?"

"Then they have a month to fix it. It'll be okay," Alexis reassured her, "Plus I'm sure everything will fit perfect. You don't ever gain or lose weight."

Gabriella nodded, agreeing with her, and hoped for the best. She took another right and then pulled into the parking lot of the store and looked for an open parking space.

"Okay, let's go in. I think the rest of the girls are here," Gabriella told Alexis as she unbuckled herself and grabbed her purse, "Ahh I'm trying on my WEDDING DRESS!"

Alexis laughed and grabbed her purse as well, opening the door to get out, "So exciting!"

20 minutes later, Gabriella was inside her dressing room trying on her dress and she was getting a little emotional. It was all become so real to her. She was getting married in a month.

"What do you guys think?" Gabriella asked her bridesmaids as she walked out of the dressing room with her dress on, "Does it look fine? And like it did in the picture?"

"OH MY GOSH." All the girls said in unison with their hands over their mouths.

"What?" Gabriella asked them as she turned around and looked at herself in the bigger mirror outside of the dressing room, "What does that mean?"

"Gabs, it's PERFECT. Absolute perfection," Cat told her, "You look STUNNING!"

"Oh my gosh, yes! It fits like a glove." Sophia added, "There's NO WAY Troy's going to be able to take his eyes off of you on your wedding day"

"Oh agreed. It's absolutely perfect. It's not too long, it fits great up top. Oh my, so pretty," Adriana chimed in.

"I don't know how you're going to be able to change from this to another dress for the reception. I wouldn't want to take this off EVER" Natalie told her, laughing, "It looks so beautiful Gabriella."

And lastly, Alexis gave her opinion as well, "I feel like when Cat, Sophia, and I get married, we'll never be able to top looking like that. Sissy, it looks so beautiful. Ah I'm so happy for you!"

Gabriella loved all the feedback she was getting and was starting to get emotional from it all. She turned to her bridesmaids and walked towards them to give them all hugs.

"You guys are the best," she told them, "and I'm going to start crying. But thank you. This means a lot."

Adriana and Natalie were getting emotional since they were the only ones married and could relate to what Gabriella was feeling at that exact moment in time. And they were so happy for her.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever," Sophia said, "One month! Ahhhh!"

"Ahhh!" Gabriella exclaimed, turning back and looking in the mirror. "One month," she whispered her herself and then smiled.


End file.
